Don't Speak
by Angel Shinigami
Summary: Harry and Lucius might have something go on in later chapters, Chapter 15 is up and looks for repostings soon. Some things may change, some may not... This is hopefully a new appraoch to an over done storyline...I hope you like it... interlude chapter 19
1. Don't Speak 1

Tittle: Don't Speak Author: Deaths Silent Dragon or Angel Shinigami Warnings: slightly AU and a lot of OOCness going on. Other than that, fluff, humor, Darkness, Language, and other warnings to come. Pairings: Harry and ??? Summery: After a curse gone wrong, Harry is left deaf and Voldermort know exactly where he is. Dumbledore hears of Harry's problem and makes him and the Dursly's come to Hogwarts a few days early. When the term starts Harry and the others find out that Malfoy's father, Lucius, is the new DADA teacher.a year full of odd things abound.  
  
*Chapter 1 ~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry Potter had just finished arranging four pancakes on four different plates when his cousin Duddly came tiptoeing into the kitchen.  
  
"Morning Harry. Breakfast looks amazing." He stated as he moved to help his cousin with the setting of the table and the drinks.  
  
Harry and Duddly had been the best of friends all summer. After Harry had walked in on Duddly and Piers making-out in the living room. Duddly had begged and pleaded with Harry not to tell his parents, and Harry soon caved. Harry, knowing this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, had made Duddly a deal. First, Harry told Duddly that he had to be nicer to him. No more beating him up for meanness. No more taking his food. Nothing. And the second part of the deal was that Duddly had to loose 50lb. Over the summer and keep it off.  
  
Duddly had happily agreed to these terms and Harry, Duddly, and Piers, were all proud to say that Duddly had lost over two hundred and fifteen pounds, and was keeping the weight off spectacularly!  
  
At first Duddly was only nice to Harry when they were alone together, but as the summer wore on, Duddly started to show Harry some kindness in front of his parents. Small things like saying thank you to Harry after the dark- haired boy had cooked a really good meal or just served the family tea. And it just got better from there on out. Now you barely found one without the other. Piers had stopped being a git to Harry, and he was often times found in the cousin's company.  
  
"Thanks Duddly, I tried to really hard this morning because I remembered Uncle Vernon saying something about that big investor that was coming over for tea around 3:30 p.m. I thought it would be nice to have a non-healthy breakfast." Harry smiled at his cousin and handed him some silverware. "Here you know how these are arranged."  
  
Duddly laughed as he took the utensils from his younger cousin and walked to the table and began to place the forks in place from smallest to largest. Harry took this time to think about how different Duddly and himself looked from each other.  
  
With the weight off, Duddly looked a ton different. He was never going to be as tiny as his boyfriend Piers would, or as lean and muscular and himself, he had a lot going for him. His eyes now took up half of his face and the sandy-blond boy could see his feet. That was something the boy had never been able to do. Not even as a child. Duddly kept his hair in a very controlled short style right above his ears and had a streak of red in it. Aunt Patunia had almost had a heart attack when she saw Duddly's blond locks a magenta/blood red color. It was really the first time Duddly had ever been punished for something in his life.  
  
Harry, himself, however, had developed into a drop-dead gorgeous sixteen- year-old over the summer. And now by early august, Harry was turning the head of every person he walked by, male and female alike.  
  
He had always loved long hair, so when his fifth year rolled around he had refused to cut it. Now, a month till he started school, his hair was past his thighs and regularly pulled back into a loose ponytail.  
  
Like his cousin, Harry also had a different color in his hair, Only his was a brilliant shade of Ravenclaw-blue. Harry also had his ear pierced and had tried to get Duddly to get his done as well, but Duddly stated that he was wilded out with the hair coloring and maybe one day he would follow Harry's lead in getting a pricing, but not that day or any day soon.  
  
"That was thoughtful. I'm sure daddy will love the gesture. Anyways, I heard that daddy's client has a nice looking son." Duddly turned around and winked at Harry and sat down when he heard his father and mother shuffling down the stairs.  
  
When Harry had found out about his cousin's preferences, he told him he liked guys as well, Only he preferred older men while Duddly didn't really care the age.  
  
Harry laughed at his cousin and shook his head at the boy. " Oh stop it you, or I'll tell Piers you were thinking of other guys."  
  
Patunia and Vernon walked into the kitchen at that precise moment and slid into their chairs at the table.  
  
"Harry, have you gotten the post yet?" asked Vernon as he groggily peered around the table looking for it.  
  
Harry pulled out a stack of letters and handed them to his uncle. "Yes sir. I also put out the welcome mat and straitened up the living room. Duddly helped me with breakfast, so I had plenty of time to dust the hall way as well."  
  
Vernon smiled at his nephew and nodded his thanks and patted Duddly on the shoulder as Harry served the bacon and eggs. "Well done my boys well done. Are you going to go run after you clean the kitchen?" Vernon asked as he took a sip of his coffee and unfolded the morning new paper.  
  
Patunia shook her head. "Actually Vernon, its our morning to clean the kitchen."  
  
Vernon blinked for a moment then looked at a dry erase board on the wall next to the stove. "Ah, so it is. Well then, are you boys going to go out after breakfast then?" The man asked as he took a bite of his unsalted eggs and wiped his mouth.  
  
Duddly thought for a moment and nodded his head. "Yes dad. I think we are going to go exercise for a bit. If its Alright with you Harry, I'd like to stop by and pick up Piers before we run to far."  
  
Harry smiled and winked at his cousin and nodded. "I think that would be a wonderful idea. He needs to gain some muscles and I enjoy his company."  
  
"You know Duddlykins, I like that boy. He so nice and clean cut. I wish you had more friends like that." Patunia said as she bit into a piece of bacon and wrinkled he nose. "Harry, this is awful. Is this low-fat bacon?"  
  
Duddly nodded his head and smiled. "Of course mummy. You and dad both need to watch your cholesterol. No matter how much you don't like it. I only wish that Harry and I could be here to make sure you eat right through out the school year."  
  
Vernon gave a hearty laugh and patted his son on the shoulder again. "Don't worry Duddly. We know all the trouble you and Harry here have gone through to make sure we are healthy. We will try our hardest to follow the diet when you two are gone."  
  
Patunia nodded and smiled. "Ok you to. Off with you. Vernon and I will clean up. You go get changed and have fun. Make sure you're home before three to help me with drinks and all that."  
  
Duddly and Harry said their thanks to their Mother, or in Harry's case Aunt, and ran upstairs to get changed.  
  
"Hey Harry, what do you think? Plain gray sweats or my Smeltings set?" Duddly asked as he looked in the mirror and held up two different shirts.  
  
"I don't know, plain gray?" Harry called as he put on a pair of loose shorts and a football jersey.  
  
"Thank you!" Duddly called as he pulled on the shirt and pants set and laced up his shoes.  
  
After many hassles, Harry and Duddly finally left the house. Jogging up the street, Harry waited as Duddly went to persuade his boyfriend to go running with them.  
Hours later two vary tiered and vary sweaty boys trudged into a quaint little house on privet drive.  
  
"Boys! Hurry now, go take showers and get into some nice cloths! The meeting time has been changed! Hurry!"  
  
Patunia shuffled the boys upstairs and fluttered back down to the kitchen to check on the scones that were in the oven.  
  
"Duddly you take your shower first. Uncle Vernon will want you down stairs before me so you can greet his guests. I'll lay out your cloths for you." Harry handed his cousin a towel and pushed him to the bathroom.  
  
"Alright Harry, but something that is appropriate. Nothing like what I know you'll wear down stairs." Duddly closed the door and when Harry heard the water running, he walked into his cousins' room and looked through his wardrobe.  
  
Harry almost laughed at the selection, but thought better of it and started to pull out shirts and toss them on the bed. " Let's see.. No. No. That needs to be burned.No. No. Maybe, Yes!"  
  
Holding up a button up gray shirt and black jeans, Harry smiled and lay them over the tall back of his cousin's writing chair. Grabbing a pair of gray socks and black shoes, he put them on the floor next to the chair and proceeded to put everything back in the closet.except the pink and purple shirt that he had every intention of burning.  
  
The water turned off just as Harry was walking out of his cousins' room. "I hope you like what I picked out. It wasn't easy, but you will look relatively good. You really need some new cloths."  
  
"I know, but mum and dad like what I have. Good thing I lost so much weight, thanks for picking out my cloths.I'd offer to pick yours out, but if I know you I'll get a nose bleed with half the stuff in your closet." Was Duddly's muffled response. As the door opened Duddly laughed and walked down the hall handing Harry a clean towel. "Your turn."  
  
Harry laughed and shook his head, taking the towel from his cousin. "You wouldn't get a nose bleed, but you wouldn't know where to start matching anything together."  
  
Harry closed the door to the bathroom and peeled off the sticky jersey that was clinging to his back like glue. Taking off his silver rimmed glasses, Harry set about pushing his shorts over his slim hips and adjusting the water to get the temperature just right. Stepping into the shower, Harry let the hot steaming water carry away any dirt and surface sweat before he took the soap and lathered up his chest.  
  
After his body was washed, Harry then untied his hair and let the amassing mass of ebony soak up so much water that it practically shined obsidian. Sighing, the dark-haired boy squeezed some shampoo onto his head and started to massage the gooey liquid into his hair until every last strand was saturated with suds. He then repeated the process with conditioner. Rinsing everything out of his hair, Harry turned off the shower, stepped out, and wrapped the white towel around his waist.  
  
"Harry come on! They're here! Get dressed and don't take to long. I'll see you down there." Duddly cried as he rushed down the stairs to answer the door.  
  
Walking out of the bathroom, Harry grabbed another towel from the linen closet and rubbed it over his dripping hair as he walked to his room.  
  
Closing his door and locking it for good measure, Harry then opened his closet and gazed at the large selection of silk shirts and leather pants.  
  
After Harry and Duddly started to get along, Duddly insisted he and Harry go shopping for some new clothing. Harry readily agreed and by the next week he had an entire wardrobe of nice shirts and leather pants. Along with jeans that fit right and anything else you could think of. Harry looked through his clothing carefully and after some due consideration, chose a dark green silk shirt and a pair of tight, but not super tight, yet still tight, black jeans. After putting on a pair of black socks, Harry grabbed his black ankle boots and quietly went down stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
"Anything I can take out to them Aunt Patunia?" He asked as he straightened his shirt and smoothed out his pants.  
  
"As a matter of fact Harry dear, there is. Would you take this plate of scones into the living room? It would help ever so much." Patunia turned and handed Harry the platter just as she noticed his outfit.  
  
"Harry what in the world are you wearing," She asked, Not really caring about the well-chosen cloths. But not really to pleased about the snake earring that ran from the top of her nephew's ear around to the lobe. It then continued through his ear just to curl around his neck and have the snakes head rest right in the hollow of his throat.  
  
"Well, it's an earring Aunt Patunia. I like it. I saw it the other day and just had to get it." Harry said fondly as he brought his hand up and stroked the silver and green snakes head.  
  
Shaking her head, Patunia smiled at her nephew and placed the platter in his free hand. "Here you little brat, take these, go on now." The brunette haired woman shook her head fondly as she watched the longhaired boy go off to the living room.  
  
Harry knocked on a white sliding door and waited for someone to let him in. When the door opened, Harry smiled at his cousin and walked into the room away before looking up and practically dropping the plate he was holding.  
  
He stared wide-eyed at Two blondes who looked just as shocked to see him. The staring contest would've gone on longer if Vernon, who was completely oblivious to the whole situation, had not beckoned Harry forth and nodded to the table right by the younger of the two blondes.  
  
"Come now boy, don't be shy. Set the scones there and then sit over on the couch there. Duddly has already claimed the seat next to our young guest."  
  
Harry numbly walked over to the coffee table and set the tray down, making sure he didn't shake too much.  
  
Duddly noticed that Harry was vary shocked by his father's client and his son and walked over, placing his hand on his cousin's shoulder. "Hey Harry, you Ok?" He asked softly trying to convey that it was all Ok.  
  
Harry nodded and smiled weakly at Duddly as he straitened and walked over to stand next to the door.  
  
Vernon blinked at Harry's actions and cast a nervous smile to the older blond across from him. "Harry. Why don't you sit next to mister.Maloy.was it?"  
  
"Malfoy," Harry said, just as both blondes had opened their mouths to correct him. "His Name is Malfoy." Vernon and Duddly were both shocked to see that Harry new the two people in their living room. "How did you know that Harry?" Duddly asked, thinking that he had known everything about his cousin.  
  
As Harry went to answer, he was cut off by a smooth as silk voice from the couch adjacent to his Uncle. "Perhaps it's the fact that Harry and my son go to school together.or maybe the fact that he's just really good at guessing . take your pick."  
  
Harry was surprised that Lucius would say anything magical around muggles, but it did save him some explaining. " So Lucius.what are you doing discussing business deals with muggles?" Harry asked, forgetting for a moment that his Uncle and cousin were standing, or sitting, in the room.  
  
Lucius smiled and chuckled slightly. "Come now my dear Mister Potter. Did you really think all our money came from the magical world?"  
  
Harry had never considered that before. He had just assumed it had.  
  
Draco chuckled and rose from his sitting position on the couch and walked over to Harry. "Hello Potter. This is a lovely house you have here."  
  
Harry nodded; making sure he knew where the blonde's hands were at all times.  
  
"Now Potter, seeing as how we are not at School and that stupid rivalry seems to stay there.what say we give this friendship thing another go? Hm?" Draco put on a dazzling smile and extending his hand to Harry. "Hello. My name is Draco Malfoy? What's yours?"  
  
Harry blinked for a moment before he relaxed, smiled, and clasped the others offered hand. "My name is Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you Draco. You have a lovely name."  
  
Vernon didn't know what to say. He was quite shocked to find out that his most high paying customer was a wizard. "Excuse me."  
  
Everyone in the room looked at him. Lucius stood and looked at him. "I'm sorry for this, mister Dursley.Maybe we can continue this meeting another time. How about I treat your family to a late lunch and we get to know each other? Hm?"  
  
******* ********** ******** ********* ********** ********** ********** ********  
  
I don't know if this will work, but what do you think, if I get five reviews I'll post the second chapter. Ja! 


	2. Don't Speak 2

Tittle: Don't Speak Author: Deaths Silent Dragon or Angel Shinigami Warnings: slightly AU and a lot of OOC-ness going on. Other than that, fluff, humor, Darkness, Language, and other warnings to come. Pairings: Harry and ??? Summery: After a curse gone wrong, Harry is left deaf and Voldermort know exactly where he is. Dumbledore hears of Harry's problem and makes him and the Dursly's come to Hogwarts a few days early. When the term starts Harry and the others find out that Malfoy's father, Lucius, is the new DADA teacher.a year full of odd things abound.  
  
Chapter 2 * * * * * * *  
  
Duddly Looked from Harry to the pretty, young, blond boy standing on his cousins other side, then back to Harry.  
  
"Harry, is this the boy you are always saying hates you for choosing your red-headed friend over him?" Duddly was now looking at Draco out of the corner of his eye and raising his eyebrow at his cousin.  
  
Harry laughed and shook his head, winking at his cousin slyly. "Of Course not Duddlykins. I've never met him before, but seems like a nice boy. Don't you think?"  
  
Duddly had to think about what his cousin had said for a moment. Despite everything they had accomplished over the summer, Duddly was still slow in catching on to things. Suddenly, as if someone had turned on a switch, Duddly's face lit up and he smiles a bright smile.  
  
"Of course, from the way we've spoken he does seem like a interesting conversationalist." Duddly grinned at Draco and, in turn, Draco gave Duddly a friendly smile.  
  
Harry laughs at the two and looked at his uncle and Lucius. "Ummm.Lu-.I mean, Mr. Malfoy, would you like to stay here and explain things to my Aunt and Uncle while we take Draco and show him around the house?"  
  
Lucius nodded and waved the three boys off as he sat and gestured for Vernon to do the same.  
  
Harry, not wanted to be stuck there for to long, just in case Lucius changed his mind and wanted him to stay in the room and explain the story while he threw things in here and there, Hurried off with Duddly and Draco in toe and rushed upstairs.  
  
When they reached the top stair they all giggled at Vernon's face when he had realized that Lucius Malfoy, Biggest client he's had all year, was a wizard. A rich wizard non the less.  
  
"Harry, You've always said that your relatives were horrible and abusive.. What happened? You seem to have a.interesting relationship with Duddly here, who is not as lard-ish as everyone has said, and a nice. if some what tense, relationship with your uncle."  
  
Draco gazed at Harry and waited for the boy to compose himself enough to answer. As he waited, Draco took in Harry's new look and nodded to himself. 'Potter has really changed over the summer.I didn't know someone could change that much. Dark-haired guys aren't really my thing, but even I am willing to jump him. .Now Duddly on the other hand.I was dreading even meeting him. I was picturing a 290lb. Pig-boy with a hideous fashion scenes and positively repulsive attitude. But he quite a nice looking boy.'  
  
Draco was pulled out of his thoughts when Harry started speaking.  
  
"Let's talk about this in my room."  
  
Harry then turned and opened a door to his left and ushered them in. Closing the door, Harry crossed over to his bed and hopped onto it, bouncing in place for a moment and folding his legs underneath himself when he had stopped moving.  
  
"Please have a seat Draco. Welcome to my room."  
  
Draco looked around the small room and noticed that even though it was smaller than his house-elves sleeping quarters, that it was arranged so that it looked bigger than it really was. Draco took in the loud and bright Gryffindor colors displayed over the far right wall and the tasteful splashes of Slytherin colors along with a fair share of black. A small black and silver couch was settled in one corner of the room and a soft looking over-stuffed red chair was in another.  
  
Duddly stretched and flopped into the chair leaving Draco the couch and allowing him the freedom to stretch out and relax.  
  
"So.I really don't know where to start," Harry said looking over at Draco from his perch on his bed.  
  
"The beginning is always a good place to start.and when you get to the end.stop." Draco replied, earning him a muffled laugh from the direction of the red chair.  
  
Grinning, Harry nodded and started from his early childhood all the way till the start of the summer.  
  
"And that's what happened, then I walked in on Duddly and his boyfriend snogging like there was no tomorrow."  
  
Draco nodded and laughed slightly. He wasn't to happy with the way that the Dursly's had treated him like he was lower than the house elves that served in his own home, but he figured that he hadn't been much better to him at Hogwarts, so he didn't say anything.  
  
Duddly was about to say something when all three boys heard Patunia call up the stairs that they had scarce time to get ready to go out for the rest of the day.  
  
Harry looked over at a full-length mirror that he had hanging up on his wall, nodding to his image, he smiled at Duddly who was smoothing down his shirt and looking at his shoes.  
  
"What do you think Harry? What do you think we'll be doing?"  
  
Draco looked over at Harry, who was getting off his bed and stretching way that would turn the head of the pope. "We shouldn't be going anywhere to specific.Maybe a nice restaurant for lunch and then to a library so that father and Mr. Dursley can talk business and we can do what we like."  
  
Duddly and Harry nodded and decided to stay in what they had on. Harry grabbed a pair of black boots out of his closet and put them on, letting his jeans hang loosely over them.  
  
Duddly looked at him and Harry sighed at his silent question.  
  
"I swear Duddly, Piers is going to start to get tired of you if you take him with you everywhere. I'll call him but you have to ask Uncle Vernon." and as an after thought Harry added, " And Lucius. It would be rude not to sense I think he'll probably insist on paying."  
  
Duddly grinned and nodded as he rushed out of the small room leaving Harry and Draco alone. Draco looked around alittle nervous at what Harry would be like while they were alone. After all the years of hating each other, Draco didn't expect Harry to forgive him for it all in an hour and a half.  
  
"So Draco.shall we go and see how my cousin is fairing against your father?" Harry had noticed the blondes change in attitude and decided to help the boy out by getting them around other people so that they wouldn't have to talk about what Harry knew was on both of their minds.  
  
As Harry moved across the room to let them out, Draco's voice stopped him.  
  
"Harry, how can you act like everything is ok and we've been friends sense the beginning of time?"  
  
Harry, turned to face his once enemy and sighed. Tossing himself into the chair that Duddly had been in, Harry thought for moment before he answered the lingering question.  
  
"Draco, You and I have had our many, many differences, but you seem like you've changed. I don't know how, but you seem different. And you once said that you could help me find the right people. I turned you down, because you were saying that who I wanted to hang out with wasn't good enough. If you hadn't said that I might have taken your hand, I might have let the hat sort me into Slytherin, and I might not be who I am today.  
  
Allot of things have passed between us and we have done allot of things to the other, not to mention we've gone on multiple adventures together. Weather you were there or not. And I believe that its time to go on a new adventure. We have become somewhat friends. and I think it's about time that we did. With the war coming up we can't say that we'll have all of our lives to try and be friends. This is what needed to happen, lets run with it!"  
  
By the end of Harry's rant Draco's eyes had grown wide. "Harry do you always go on and on like that? Because if you do I think we really need to sit down and have a talk about when to stop!"  
  
Both Harry and Draco laughed and got up at the same time. Nothing needed to be said as the two boys walked out of the room and down the stairs side- by-side. Both knew things would change between them and everything would be fine.  
  
As the boys reached the last step they saw Duddly standing outside of a set of closed doors and looking confused. Harry thought that this was nothing new for Duddly, but then noticed that the said boy was biting his lower lip and twisting his hair around his hand.  
  
"You know that can give you a wicked case of split ends." Draco drawled as he tried to repress a smirk at the panicked look that crossed the darker blonde's face.  
  
Duddly automatically smoothed his hair out and turned to look at Harry and Draco.  
  
"Duddly what's wrong? Did they say maybe again?" Harry asked; taking a step forward and placing his slender hand on one of his cousin's broad shoulders.  
  
"Actually Harry, I haven't asked yet, I was listening to Mr. Malfoy tell my parents about you, your past, and your second year.did you really speak to a snake?" Duddly was no longer looking confused, he now looked excited and like he was about to laugh at the expression on his brunette cousin's face.  
  
"Well.I.. Um.you see." Harry stammered trying to get him mouth to work.  
  
Suddenly the door behind Duddly opened and a tall silver haired man laughed at the scene.  
  
"Yes, Duddly, he did. He also fought a snake that can kill you instantly if you look into its eyes, saved his red headed friends sister, killed a living memory, and freed one of my house-elves."  
  
Harry's eyes flew to the silver blond and then to his Aunt and Uncle before letting out a breath that he didn't even know he had been holding. The two older Dursly's didn't seem to care that much about what they had been told. They looked slightly shocked, but nothing more than that.  
  
"I was just going to tell them about your fourth year, my dear Harry, but we can discus that over lunch or dinner witch ever one we see fit to eat first."  
  
There was a mass nodded at the older Malfoy's words and as Harry went to get his coat he felt a hand on his shoulder. As he turned he saw both Draco and Lucius looking at him with a look that Harry couldn't really place.  
  
"Harry you know that fourth year will bring up some painful memories, but its necessary, you know this right?"  
  
Lucius's stormy blue eyes churned with emotions Harry had never known the Malfoy monarch to posses. Draco's owl gray eyes were looking at Harry the same as his fathers were and Harry nodded to the two of them.  
  
"I know, It'll be hard but I can get though it." Harry smiled at the two blondes and went to get his coat.  
  
As he did, he nudged Duddly in the side and glanced over at Vernon and Patunia as well as Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Nodding Duddly took a deep breath and straightened his back. Walking over to his parents, he quietly asked them if it would be alright if he asked Piers to come along. Vernon looked from his son, to Lucius, to Harry, then back. "Duddly, you know we'd love to have him with us, but we aren't sure that Mr. Malfoy would enjoy having another person with us considering he will be paying."  
  
Even this was said at a low whisper, said blond still heard it and smiled. Walking over, he placed a hand on Duddly's shoulder and chuckled.  
  
"Who would you like to bring Duddly?"  
  
Duddly looked alittle nervous about asking the man behind him anything. He didn't seem like a bad person, but for some reason he didn't settle right with Duddly and made him feel like he shouldn't be aloud to breath. Luckily for him, Harry stepped in right then and helped him out.  
  
"Duddly wanted to know if he could bring his 'best friend' along with us. If it was alright with you of course sir."  
  
Lucius turned and looked at Harry and smiled as he caught the stressed words. He figured that Duddly had not told his parents he wasn't totally straight and nodded at Vernon with a smile.  
  
"Oh if that's all, he is completely welcome to invite his friend. The boy's will want to go out for awhile after eating, so I don't mind."  
  
Patunia smiled a bright smile that sparked a soft light in her eyes. "Thank you Mr. Malfoy, he is a vary lovely boy. Quite well behaved."  
  
Duddly also thanked him as he rushed off to call his boyfriend.  
  
Lucius looked at everyone in the hallway. "I would like it if you all called me Lucius, especially you Harry, you have never before called me Mister and I do not want you starting now."  
  
Harry, as well as Vernon and Patunia, nodded at the order. There was no tone of request in the blonde's statement and Harry didn't want to know what he would do to him if he did do what he was told.  
  
Just then Duddly bounced back into the hallway with a big smile on his face. "He said he'd love to come and that he thanks you."  
  
"Well, shall we go then? I called ahead and reserved us a VIP table for seven." Draco stated as he opened the door and gestured for everyone to exit the house.  
  
As they stepped out the door Vernon, Patunia, and Duddly froze at the sight of a black stretch limousine parked along the sidewalk.  
  
The car had a silver and green crest upon one of the doors made up of snakes. Harry gave Duddly a slight push and, along with the owners of the limousine, walked over and waited for the doors to open for them.  
  
"Well? Aren't you coming?" Harry called to his frozen relatives.  
  
The three looked at each other and nodded to Harry as they, as one collective clump walked over to the car and one-by-one got in. ********* ********** ********* * ********* ***** ********** ********** ********* *  
  
Ok you guys, It's a page shorter than last time, but I took me quite awhile to write. I hate to be one of those authors that never update, but this chapter took me longer than I thought it would. Thank you to everyone that reviewed. I was extremely please to get that many. I hope you like this chapter just a much, I really tried to make it work.  
  
Please review and be patient, I'll get everything flowing right. I promise. I will explain why Vernon and Patina are nice to Harry and everything. So tell me what you think!  
  
Love you all!  
  
Angel Shinigami or Kat =^_^= 


	3. Don't Speak 3

Tittle: Don't Speak Author: Deaths Silent Dragon or Angel Shinigami Warnings: slightly AU and a lot of OOC-ness going on. Other than that, fluff, humor, Darkness, Language, and other warnings to come. Pairings: Harry and ??? Summery: After a curse gone wrong, Harry is left deaf and Voldermort know exactly where he is. Dumbledore hears of Harry's problem and makes him and the Dursly's come to Hogwarts a few days early. When the term starts Harry and the others find out that Malfoy's father, Lucius, is the new DADA teacher.a year full of odd things abound  
Chapter 3 * * * * * *  
  
Harry was sitting next to Lucius, not that he minded, but everytime he did he felt like the older man was watching him.. Draco was seated next to a beautiful looking silver blond who was seated on Lucius's opposite side. On Draco's right was Patunia, who was next to Vernon, Who was next to Duddly, who was next to Harry himself.  
  
Everyone had room and not a single piece of clothing was moved or crinkled as the car smoothly glided forward. It felt like you weren't even moving.  
  
"Now Duddly, where does this friend of yours live, hmmm?" Lucius asked as he accepted a glass of Champaign from the blond woman and casually crossed his legs.  
  
"Right down the road here sir.Number twelve. I'll have to run in and get him.if that's all right."  
  
Harry could tell Duddly was nervous about everything. Being around the Malfoy's could do that to a person. After being around Draco for so long, Harry had gotten used to the feeling of impending doom, but it was obvious to anyone that looked closely Duddly had not.  
  
"Quite alright, my boy, quite alright. May I introduce my wife Narcissia."  
  
Lucius gestured to the woman next to him and she gave the other occupants in the car a small nod. Harry remembered her from the Quiditch World Cup. She seemed a lot less.there.  
  
'Not that she was really anymore active at the World cup, but she still moved a bit more and she spoke alittle'  
  
Lucius noticed the look that crossed Harry's face and his lips twitched. "Narsissa dear, why don't you tell Patunia about the latest party you're planning.I'm sure she'd love to hear all about it. Wouldn't you?"  
  
At the mention of 'Party' both Patunia and Narsissa perked up. Narsissa started talking about the fall colors and how she would be decorating their Greeting hall and ballroom, as well as stair well and parlor, in the light tans and robust golds of the season.  
  
Patunia looked delighted to hear about it and was just bursting to hear what Narsissa herself would be wearing.  
  
Just as Vernon was about to bring up the subject of drills with his blond associate, the car halted and the door opened.  
  
"Now my boy, go and get your friend, I'm sure he's been waiting." Lucius gave Duddly a smile as he nodded and slipped out of the car without too much trouble.  
  
"Lucius.where are we going for.whatever meal we happen to be in time for?"  
  
Harry was sure that he sounded extremely stupid. He was just about to start hitting his head against the darkened window behind him when a deep laugh filled his ears and penetrated his mind.  
  
"Now Harry, What fun would it be if I told you? You'll just have to trust me."  
  
Trust.now there was a word that Harry was sure didn't belong in the same sentence with any indication of Lucius Malfoy, and before today Harry would've stood up and said just that. But for some odd reason, Harry found himself nodding and relaxing, something that was hard for him to do around anyone except Duddly and Piers.  
  
There was silence in the limousine other than Narsissa and Patunia's chatter. Duddly and Piers climbed into the car moments later, Piers extending his hand and giving Lucius a gigantic smile and thanking him profusely.  
  
"Thank you sir, I'm honored to be invited to come along."  
  
Lucius smiled at the butter cream blond and waved his hand. The car started moving again.  
  
Piers's eyes were wide as he looked around, he had never been in a limousine before and he was gripping his hands tightly to prevent him from pushing various buttons located just over his head.  
  
Duddly and Harry noticed this and bit their inner cheek to stop from laughing out loud. Draco looked at them alittle puzzled. He couldn't figure out why the new addition to the car was looking like he was about to pounce around the car and touch everything in sight, or why Harry and Duddly looked like they were about to spontaneously combust.  
  
But being the Malfoy that he was, he let none of his inner thought show and continued to look as poised and perfect as always.  
  
'I'll ask later' He decided and proceeded to gaze out the window bored out of his mind.  
  
A short while later the black car came to a smooth stop in front of a old looking brick building with a sign that said 'The Two Sisters' in black paint upon it.  
  
The door opened and everyone climbed out. Narsissa looked like she would like to be anywhere but where she was at that exact moment. She wrinkled her perfect nose and picked up her Pale blue Taffeta dress off of the cobble stone road, that God only knew what kind of filth would ruin the expensive garment.  
  
Lucius repressed a laugh at his wife's reaction and walked forward. Opening one of the double wooden doors, he motioned everyone though.  
  
Duddly looked over at Harry, who looked over at Harry and then to Peirs who looked over at the boy he had yet to talk to vary well and they all shrugged. Stepping forward, they one by one entered the door and as Harry passed he gave Lucius a skeptical look, but entered anyways.  
  
All four boys looked around the lobby amazed, even Draco, who was used to expensive and high-class places, was impressed.  
  
The outside was obviously magiced to look old.or they just never changed the outer look, but the inside had high curved ceilings and low slug crystal chandeliers, the floor was covered in a plush burgundy and hunter green diamond pattern.  
  
A delicate looking girl with black hair stood behind a cherry wood podium. She smiled at the boys and then her smile brightened when she saw the four adults walk in. Letting her eyes scan over everyone she stepped around the wooden fixture and bowed to them slightly.  
  
"Mister Malfoy, we've been expecting your party. Please come in and we'll get you the wine list right away."  
  
Lucius nodded and followed at small girl as his pale wife took his arm in a haughty fashion. Vernon offered his arm to Patunia and she blushed as she accepted it, even after all the years of marriage Vernon could still make her feel like she was nineteen again.  
  
As his parents walked off, Duddly gave Piers a shy smile and took his hand, Piers gave his boyfriend a smile in return. Although they always had to be careful, Duddly never let a moment pass were he could show the one he loved how much he cared.  
  
As Duddly and Piers walked off, Draco and Harry looked at one another and laughed.  
  
"Well Draco, it seems as if we are the only two with out escorts." Harry moved to follow the adults and his cousin when a hand grabbing his wrist stopped him.  
  
"Not quite Harry."  
  
Draco let go of the brunette boy's wrist and offered his arm in a mocking way. Harry laughed at the blonde's display and walked back to his side. Standing as straight as he could, Harry laced his arm through Draco's and they set off after the others in a joking sort of way.  
  
The boys caught up with Duddly and Piers, who looked at them oddly. Draco gave them a mock glare and a smirk.  
  
"What? Have you never seen someone escorting another to a meal?"  
  
Duddly grinned and shook his head. Looking at Piers who was looking around him at all the finely dresses patrons of the restaurant.  
  
"Duddly-honey, do you get the feeling that we should be dressed differently?"  
  
Draco suppressed a giggle and answered the boy's question.  
  
"This is the famed 'Two Sisters'. A vary high-class dinning establishment. It's said that the queen has dinned here. My family eats here all the time, but I've never really seen the outside of it so I thought father was pulling a joke upon us. We are alittle under dressed, but when you're with my family it doesn't matter what you wear. As long as you don't look like a Weasely everything is ok."  
  
Harry pinched Draco's arm and glared at him.  
  
Just then Duddly and Piers dropped hands and Draco gave Harry a small- exaggerated kiss on his hand before he let go as well. Harry realized that they were in front of the entrance to their own privet room.  
  
As he entered, Harry noticed that there were three waiters in the room. He guessed eight people would be hard for just one person to serve and pay attention to.  
  
"Harry, Please, do come and sit down. We don't want to keep them waiting."  
  
Harry nodded to the speaker and walked over to where Lucius was holding out a chair for him to sit in. Smiling to the older man and thanking him, Harry was surprised to see that once again he was sitting next to the older blond.  
  
Lucius took his seat to Harry's left and snapped his fingers. At once two of the waiters hurried over to his side and listened as the man spoke in low tones to them. Nodding they hurried off again with out saying a word to anyone.  
  
Harry was about to ask what he had said when the short dark haired girl that had seated them came through the door and waited for Lucius to notice her presence.  
  
"What do you want my dear?" Lucius asked as he gave the girl a bored look and waited with a practiced patience that only a Malfoy could pull off.  
  
"Sir, We have been training a new waiter and were wondering if you wouldn't mind him serving you tonight as well as your other servers."  
  
Harry noticed that even though the girl had said the question like a statement and seemed calm, she was actually shaking and clutching the clipboard she was holding with a crushing grip.  
  
Lucius nodded much to the woman's relief and she waved to someone just out side the door. When the person entered, the first thing Harry noticed was that they had a brilliant shock of red hair. The redhead kept his head down so that no one at the table could see his face.  
  
"Pleased to be serving you this evening. May I get you anything to start with?"  
  
The boys ears turned pink in a blush that Harry was sure was on his face. Harry knew that the person in front of them was probably new to the serving business and was most likely embarrassed to have to say those degrading words.  
  
"Yes you can join the others in getting our drinks."  
  
Lucius said in a light drawl that made Harry shiver slightly. The brunette wasn't sure why, but everytime that voice spoke.something in Harry stirred.  
  
Something must've stirred in the redhead to, but not anything good, Quite a few people at the table noticed his hands tighten into fists and the pink blush of his ears turn into a burning red with anger.  
  
"Yes.sir."  
  
The redhead ground out through gritted teeth. Harry thought he knew that growl and looking across Duddly and Piers who were nest to him he saw that Draco had the same look he did.  
  
The tall waiter-in-training stood and turned to fast for anyone sitting to see his face and hurried behind a black curtain in the back of the room.  
  
Conversation started up as Narsissa started telling Patunia what the new fall bath and sitting room designs were going to be and Vernon and Lucius began to speak about business deals, which Lucius looked like he wanted to be speaking about anything but that. He looked truly bored with the subject, seeing as how he really wasn't speaking. He was just listening to Vernon go on and on about drill sizes and thickness.  
  
Harry, Draco, Duddly, and Piers listened to the conversation for a moment before getting really bad headaches.  
  
"Hey Harry," Draco whispered, leaning across Piers alittle so that he could speak to Harry with out the adults over hearing him. "Doesn't your uncle sound like a heavier, older, blonder, and if possible, more annoying version of Percy and him going on about 'The Dangers of Thin Cauldron Bottoms'?"  
  
Harry snorted in laughter and nodded vigorously. Duddly and Piers looked between the two and Harry gave them a look that promised to explain everything later.  
  
At that moment the waiters came back into the room with four Margaritas and four flutes of Champaign along with the bottle and a second in a bucket of ice.  
  
As one of the finely dressed men placed the chilled bottle of Champaign on a cart in the back of the room, another brought the opened bottle and placed it across his towel covered arm for the silver blondes approval.  
  
Gazing at the glass for a moment, Lucius nodded his head and a black haired man and the redhead started passing out the drinks.  
  
"I hope you three like strawberries, I know Draco does. The margaritas are non-alcoholic so you two have nothing to worry about." Lucius sent a smile at Patunia and Vernon as they relaxed again.  
  
The redheaded waiter was keeping his face down and not looking at anyone as he passed out the red-ish pink drinks and set Draco's down as hard as he could with out spilling any. When he set Harry's down he started to back away when Harry smiled at his back and said 'thanks'  
  
The waiter's head shot up, blue eyes went wide when he saw Harry. Harry's eyes went wide as well. The waiter was non-other than Ron Weasely.  
  
******** ******** * * ****** ********** * * ***** * ********* ******** *******  
  
Ok everyone! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, it really meant a lot to me. I'd really like to thank my friend Sunny who e-mailed me and helped me make up my mind on a matter I was toying around with. Thanks Sunny! ^^  
  
I know I left it at a weird place, but when I get to six pages I usually post. Well this is seven pages and it really feels like this chapter went was typed really fast.  
  
I hope you liked this chapter and please review. The more reviews I get the Happier I am and the faster the chapters get out to all of you!  
  
Love you all! And thanks again! Kat =^_^= 


	4. Don't Speak 4

Tittle: Don't Speak Author: Deaths Silent Dragon or Angel Shinigami Warnings: slightly AU and a lot of OOC-ness going on. Other than that, fluff, humor, Darkness, Language, and other warnings to come. Pairings: Harry and ??? Summery: After a curse gone wrong, Harry is left deaf and Voldermort know exactly where he is. Dumbledore hears of Harry's problem and makes him and the Dursly's come to Hogwarts a few days early. When the term starts Harry and the others find out that Malfoy's father, Lucius, is the new DADA teacher.a year full of odd things abound  
  
Chapter 4 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Harry was stunned as he gazed upon the face of his best friend. Opening and closing his mouth, he couldn't make a sound pass his lips. Not a 'gasp', just nothing.  
  
Ron, on the other hand, was having the opposite problem. When he opened his mouth many different sounds and half sentences came out but nothing was making any sense.  
  
"Harry, I.er.you see.um.we didn't.I had to.I don't want.but I .Oh god.uh."  
  
Ron finally fell silent when he realized he wasn't making any sense and just stood there pale as Draco and red as his hair. If Harry hadn't been so shocked, he would've laughed at the odd combination.  
  
Gathering himself together and taking in a deep breath, Harry smiled over at his worried cousin. Nodding his head to tell everyone he was all right again, The brunette glanced over to his left. Catching Lucius's look that was somewhat in between annoyed and amused, Harry looked back to Ron.  
  
"Ron, We'll have to talk later. Right now we're in the middle of dinner. Meet me outside after we are finished."  
  
Now it was Ron's turn to have nothing to say. The redhead couldn't believe it.his friends of five-to-six years had just blown him off.just like that. No, 'Oh Ron, I'm so sorry to see you like this, why didn't you owl me if you needed money.'  
  
'Not that I would've done that anyways, but that just seems like something Harry would say.' Ron mused as he continued to stare at his friend's back. ' How could he just dismiss me? And why is he eating with the Malfoy's? .But more importantly, what are the Dursly's doing here?'  
  
An older gray haired waiter came over and dragged Ron out of the room. Harry assumed it was to reprimand him for standing there, or maybe it was for speaking to him, or maybe it was both. Harry really felt bad, he really hoped that his friend didn't get fired because of him.  
  
"Don't feel bad Harry, he'll be fine. A slight talking to and bussing duty for awhile is the worse they will do to him. With as well manned this establishment is, they don't have many people lining up outside of the door begging for jobs."  
  
Harry was surprised to hear Lucius being so.kind. It was to bad that he turned back to Vernon and started setting out his guidelines for the deal. After that Harry turned back to Duddly and the other two.  
  
"He's right you know, This place only takes applications from mudbl- .muggle born people, or wizards and witches who have no problem with muggles. They are very picky and that doesn't exactly make up long lines. You know?"  
  
Harry found himself nodding at Draco's statement. He did understand. With Voldermort on the rise again, being a muggle born magical being or a muggle sympathizer was chancy and dangerous.  
  
To get his mind off of the redheaded waiter, Piers started talking about the upcoming school year and all the new clothing he wanted. Harry fell for the trap and was soon laughing with Draco about witch color was better, Black or Green.  
  
Duddly held off a giggle as Draco stood up showed off his designer shoes. He had to admit, the boy had taste, But Harry one hands down when he brushed the hair that had been hiding his earring for the hole night, over his shoulder and exposed the silver piece of jewelry for the blond to see with extreme clarity.  
  
Draco gasped. The earring was stunning. Walking over, Draco reached out and brushed his cream fingers over the warm metal.  
  
"Oh Harry, this is beautiful.where did you get it?"  
  
Harry blushed and shooed Draco back over to his seat. Placing a hand over the smooth body, Harry shrugged his shoulders and sighed, stroking the finely carved scales with long fingers.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I didn't find it. It was a gift from someone for my sixteenth birthday. All the note said was 'keep it safe and trust in the unusual.' That's all. It wasn't Dumbledore, I know that for a fact. That man has a very distinctive writing style. I've seen Snape's enough to know it wasn't his. It wasn't Voldermort's, because in second year I got vary good at knowing his penmanship."  
  
At the mention of Tom Riddle's changed name, no one at the table flinched, no one gasped, no one corrected him or gave him nasty looks for saying the mans preferred name. Harry liked it that way. His thoughts on the matter were that the man only had power if you let him have power.  
  
If you flinched everytime someone said his name then the fear just grew that much more.  
  
Harry continued his list of people as Ron set down the chefs prepared and recommended order in front of him and he barely even acknowledged it.  
  
"It isn't any of the teachers, I've had enough detentions from all of them to know this. It wasn't from Hermoine or Ron's family. And it's not from my godfather, So I am so clueless to this gift, but I love it and rarely let it out my sight."  
  
Duddly laughed and gave Piers his carrots as the peaches-and-cream blond placed his broccoli on the red streaked boy's plate.  
  
"Well, I think it cool. I love it. By the way, What is with all of your hair?"  
  
Harry and Duddly laughed at the question and Piers lightly touched his neatly pony-tailed hair lovingly.  
  
"Well," Piers said, seeing as the other two weren't going to be able to. Even the adults halted their conversations to hear the full explanations on the hair. " When Harry got the earring, he was upset that he wouldn't be able to wear it and I said that he should get his ear pierced if it bothered him so much."  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
"But you guys! It says I should keep it safe! How can I keep it safe if I don't have it with me? And what is the point of having it on me if I can't wear it?"  
  
Duddly was getting annoyed, after two days of his cousin's whining it kind of gets on ones nerves. Neither him, nor Piers had yet to come up with a plan to shut the boy up and solve the problem all at once. Piers had taken to banging his head against the wall before Duddly had pulled him away saying that they were already brain damaged enough from listening to Harry for two days. They didn't need to have anymore. They might become vegetables.  
  
"Duddly-honey, Have you seen my diamond earrings? I can't find them!"  
  
Duddly's mother opened the door and looked into the room, effectively cutting off Harry's rant for a few moments.  
  
"No mum, I haven't.check with dad."  
  
Patunia nodded and smiled at the other two occupants of the room before she left and Harry continued to pace around the room, but silently this time.  
  
"God, why does she ask me these things? Like I wear her earrings."  
  
Duddly rolled his eyes and stretched out on his dark haired cousin's bed. The bed was vary soft after a day of running and Judo. Duddly loved it. They always came back to Harry's room and crashed, Duddly's bed had a firm mattress because when he had been heavier, once he sat on his soft bed, he couldn't get back up.  
  
Harry had silently laughed at him a couple times for that, so Duddly's parents deiced to get him a harder mattress and stronger box-spring because his hulking mass had been to much for his last one.  
  
So now after a day of exercise they crashed on Harry's bed so they didn't wake up sore and have it be painful the next day. After three weeks of this, Duddly had figured out that Harry wasn't going to let up easily and actually intended for him to loose the weight.  
  
"Harry, if this is upsetting you so much and you being upset is making me think that at this point suicide would be forgiven in heaven. Why don't you just get your ear pierced."  
  
And those eight words clicked something Harry's mind and his eyes lit up with an unearthly light.  
  
"You know something Piers? I think you're right.lets do it! You guys have to come with me though."  
  
Duddly glared at his boyfriend for a moment before telling Harry it was a crazy idea and that his talking had killed more of Piers's brain cells than originally thought.  
  
" Well Duddlykins, unless you have any better Idea's, I think this is our best bet."  
  
Harry crossed his arms over his chest and rose a well-sculpted eyebrow in challenge. Duddly knew better than to challenge his cousin when he got that look in his eyes. Harry's mind was made up. Getting his ear pierced was the only way to solve the problem and he wanted his two best friends to do it with him.  
  
"But Harry, I can't! Mum and Dad would kill me if I got a hole permanently punctured on my body. Piers might do it, but I can't.But I would really love to."  
  
Harry knew he wasn't going to be able to convince Duddly to do it now, but the sandy blond would give in one day. Piers, He knew, wouldn't have suggested it, even in desperation, unless he was thinking of it and wanted to do it as well.  
  
After some struggling, kicking and screaming on Duddly's part, The three finally drove off to find a piercing and tattoo parlor.  
  
Twenty minuets and a few odd looks later, three boys stood in the lobby of a vary clean piercing place. Harry and Piers looked around for a few moments and Duddly sat down in one of the nice black leather chairs and watched his boyfriend and his cousin argue over what was better to get, a hoop or a stud.  
  
A pretty young gold haired girl opened a door and smiled at the boys. Walking over to Harry and Piers, Duddly studied her carefully.  
  
She was wearing a red fishnet shirt with a black lace bra underneath. The red shirt hung loosely over a red pleather mini-skirt that, if it were any shorter, would be classified as a large belt. The girls legs were sheet white and black boots that started at her ankles were laced up with a thick metal wire instead of cloth laces.  
  
The girl's ears were covered in multiple styles of earrings. From hoops, to studs, to hooks, to clips, you name it she was wearing it. She also had multiple tattoos, some normal, some not. One that really caught Duddly's attention was a rose the rotated slowly in a circle and as it did it slowly bloomed and petals fell off and disappeared.  
  
"Cool isn't it? By the end of the day the petals are gone, but the next day there they are. I love it."  
  
Duddly didn't say anything, but Harry smiled and said that he had been looking at it as well. Piers nodded in agreement and took Duddly's hand up in his own.  
  
The girl smiled at the gesture and started talking with Harry over what kind or earring he wanted. Piers jumped in saying he wanted a silver hoop in his right ear. While Harry on the other hand showed her the snake earring and talked with her in silent tones.  
  
After a few moments, Harry and the girl shook hands and she told the two blondes to stay in the lobby. Duddly and Peirs nodded and sat down on a comfortable looking sofa. It was butter cream leather and Piers fell asleep almost instantly when he felt it. Using Duddly as a pillow.  
  
'Piers always does fall asleep fairly quickly and in the weirdest places. I couldn't do that.' Duddly mussed as he watched his boyfriend's chest rise and fall in a slow steady pattern.  
  
The next thing Piers knew, he was being shaken awake by soft female hands. Opening his eyes he saw that it was his turn to get a permeate hole punched though his ear and he groggily stumbled after the scandalously dressed girl.  
  
A few minutes and a scream later, Piers had a shinning silver hoop dangling from his ear. Duddly thought it looked sexy and proceeded to show Piers just how sexy he thought it was, but with Harry's cough, he stopped and blushed, remembering that he was in public.  
  
After paying the girl, Duddly looked at Harry and Piers and their new earrings. He felt left out. Harry noticed this and patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey Cheer up Duddlykins. We can always do something else.you choose. Come on.what kind of wild thing would you like to do?"  
  
Harry's eyes told him that Harry had yet to be wilded out and was still craving the call of permeate and colorful things as he stroked the head of his new snake earring. Some how he had talked the girl into cleaning the piercing and punching his ear with it.  
  
"Well.What about our hair? You two have new cool earrings, how about we get something done with our hair to match it."  
  
Duddly watched as his boyfriend and Harry glowed with excitement and drug him off to the nearest hair salon.  
  
Two hours later, Duddly, Harry, and Piers all had streaks in their hair. Harry had talked Duddly into getting a Magenta chunk done. Right over his left eye.  
  
In all truth, Duddly loved it and thought it looked awesome. It was an added bonus that Piers liked it and Harry smiled while ruffling his hair more than once, causing all of the new magenta strands to stick out everywhere.  
  
Piers on the other hand had talked himself into doing all of his hair but two strips of his peach-cream blond hair in front. Piers now sported electric lime green hair. Duddly was alittle iffy at first, but after you got used to the extreme contrast, it looked really good. Harry had grinned at Piers and handed him his hair tie back. Piers had also gotten what was left of his blond hair cut sort enough so that it couldn't be put back into his shoulder length ponytail.  
  
Harry on the other hand had had his massively long hair combed thought with a sapphire to cerulean blue coloring. It had taken four people to complete his hair and when he was done they all gasped at the sight.  
  
When Harry would turn one way, you could only see slight highlights, but when he turned another it looked like handfuls of his hair hand been done. It was truly a captivating sight. No two streaks were the same.  
  
Piers had run his hands though the black and blue shroud and fussed over it non-stop. Duddly didn't mind though. Had he been anyone else, he would've done the same thing.  
  
"Harry, oh wow.leave it down until we get home. I'm staying over tonight so I can paly with both of your hair. It's going to be so fun!"  
  
*End Flash Back*  
  
".And that's that. When we got back to their house and Mrs. Dursley freaked out and sent me home a quickly as she could. She even called my Mum and Dad. But they didn't really care, they thought it was cool. Thank god for my parents. Duddly really got in trouble for the first time in his spoiled life. And Harry.well Harry nothing happened to Harry other than a few screaming matches and a swung fist or two."  
  
Peirs shrugged and ate the last spoon full of his ice cream. By the time his retelling hand ended, Dinner hand been completed and so had desert. Everyone was encaptured by the story and no one interrupted the green haired blond.  
  
Draco thought about this and nodded his head slightly to himself. He looked up at Harry and tilted his head one way and then the other and sure enough the streaks looked like they changed. It was so cool. He wanted streaks to. And nothing, not even his father was going to stand in his way.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * ****** * * * **  
  
The Restaurant is both Muggle and Magical. The Two Sisters is really a Restaurant. It is New Orleans, in the French Quarter. The dyeing of the hair happened about.a month into summer, their Hair is magiced to stay dyed. I will explain why Duddly and Peirs could see both the piercing place and the Salon in later chapters.  
  
Hey everyone! Wow, chapter four out already. I have way too much time on my hands. Anyways, this was a fun chapter to write and next chapter will have Harry, Duddly, Piers, and Draco leaving the restaurant and Ron catching up with them.  
  
If I get 10 reviews I'll post the next chapter. I hope you like this one! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I got up to 30! I was so proud. When I get up to 50 I am throwing a huge party.  
  
Bye everyone! Review please.  
  
You're extremely-busy-hard-at-work author,  
  
Kat =^_^= 


	5. Don't Speak 5

Chapter 5 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ron was stunned, the boy with green hair had just spoken about Harry getting abused like he was talking about the weather.  
  
'What has my friend turned into over the short summer away from me?" Ron thought as he walked forward and picked up the crystal desert glasses and glared at Malfoy, all three of them just to make himself feel better about doing it.  
  
"How about you boys go out. Narsissa and Patunia are going to go out shopping. Why don't you three do the same? I'm sure Vernon will give you money or a.what is that plastic thing you muggles carry with you all the time.a credit card? Yes that's it."  
  
Lucius smiled at Harry and turned to face Vernon. The heavier blond nodded and reached into his wallet. Pulling out a platinum visa, Vernon gave Harry, Duddly, and Piers a look.  
  
"Now boys, I don't want this maxed out like last time. No more than twelve thousand dollars, do I make myself clear?"  
  
Harry and Duddly nodded as Piers took the rectangular plastic card out of Vernon's hand and smiled.  
  
Lucius nodded at Draco. "Draco, I am putting the same spending limit on you. It wouldn't be fair to the others for you to spend more than them."  
  
Draco nodded and stood. The other three followed and soon all four boys were out of the restaurant and walking down the street. Harry having completely forgotten about meeting with Ron and focusing on the rest of the day ahead.  
  
Ron sighed as he walked out of 'The Two Sisters', He had been yelled at, put on bussing duty, and what was worse, he had heard Vernon say that Harry and the other two had a twelve thousand dollars to spend. What could be worse?  
  
Ron had always thought that Harry was like him in a way. His friend had never had money before and was always unsure of spending it. But with that much money to throw around, Ron was certain his dark haired friend was going to go and the all of the most expensive supplies, not to mention the newest racing broom, the 'Electric Shock'. Ron was sure that he would have no chance of ever getting on the house team now.  
  
Ron recalled the look of his friend and the other boys. He remembered Harry, the green haired boy that Ron heard was called Piers, and Malfoy all had long to longer hair. Only Duddly had descent hair, short and well kept.  
  
In Ron's opinion, a guy should never have hair longer than their ears. It just wasn't right. Only girls should have long hair.  
  
'Girls and Queers.' Ron mussed, The red head hated homosexuals. He had lost touch with all of his brothers except Percy because of this fact.  
  
By seventh year, Fred and Gorge had realized their love for one another and announced their binding ceremony at Christmas break. It was the rare time that all the Weasly's had been home for the holidays, and the two boys took advantage of it.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
"Boys! Dinner!"  
  
At Mrs. Weasly's call, seven pairs of feet clattered down the well-worn staircase. Bill and Charley walked calmly though the double wide doorway, followed by Harry with Ginny at his heels talking about how much she couldn't wait to try out for the position of chaser in her fifth year. Ron and Hermoine came in next holding hands and smiling at Mrs. Weasly as they sat at the extended table and Hermoine drew Ginny's attention away from Harry with a mention of Neville Longbottom.  
  
Fred and Gorge entered and sat next to Harry while Percy ran into the wall right next to the door frame because he had his nose stuffed in a book on past foreign ministers of the ministry. Arthur Weasly came and steered his son into the kitchen and sat him down at the table before he went over to his wife and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Ok everyone, take hands. We will let Percy lead us in prayer.Percy.Percy dear.Percy put that book down, take someone's hand, and lead us in a prayer!"  
  
Percy didn't even blink at his mother's voice as he continued to read, only a tap on his shoulder from Gorge snapped him out of his book-induced trance.  
  
"What? Huh? Oh," Setting his book off to the side, the boy took his siblings hands and asked the lord to bless the food Mrs. Weasly had prepared. Once he was done and the 'Amen' had been said, Percy picked up his book and started reading again.  
  
Mrs. Weasly shook her head and gave up on trying to include her son into the conversations. He was obviously going to ignore everything around him. The red headed woman smiled at the extended family. She was so happy to everyone home for the holidays that she failed to notice Fred and Gorge giving each other small glances and secret smiles.  
  
Harry didn't miss them however and was waiting for them to stand up any moment and tell their family how they felt about one another.  
  
Ron noticed his brothers were being more quite than usual, but just figured they were up to more of their pranks, and left it at that. Never letting it enter his mind that his family might have anything more than a platonic relationship with one another.  
It was the next day, however, that they decided to tell their secret. It was as good a day as any, The day was Christmas, Mrs. Weasly had gotten them all up early to go to church. Dressed in their finest, The entire Weasly clan plus two, plied into three cars and drove off to thank the lord for the amazing day. All of them took up four and a half pews and when they left, it was like the parting or the Red Sea.  
  
When they got home, everyone was pleased to see the piles of brightly wrapped gifts of all shapes, sizes, and material. Everyone had something to open, even Crookshanks.  
  
Everyone got a sweater with the first letter of his or her names on the front. Fred and Gorge traded their blue and purple sweaters as per tradition and confused Mrs. Weasly to no end. Ron, of course, got a maroon sweater again and complained about it constantly, but still put it on.  
  
Hermoine and Ginny got pink sweaters with light blue letters on the front, Harry got a green sweater with a black and silver 'H' on it. When Ron asked his mom about the coloring, she replied that it was all that was left.  
  
Percy halted his reading long enough to kiss his mother's cheek and put on his orange and gold sweater, before tuning out the world again.  
  
Harry had read the book that Percy was presently absorbing and memorizing word for word. Personally he didn't think it was an accurate description of the former ministers, and thought it was very unhelpful in the views of their lives before and after the great wars that they lived through. The book was just made to glorify the position when all it really was, was a desk job full of paper work and piles of stupid rules.  
  
But Harry stopped himself from telling Percy this, for he was sure if he did that if he did, that Percy would bring up the fact with everyone over dinner loudly and then ask numerous questions over Harry's views that Harry really didn't want to talk about.  
  
Not only was Harry sure that Hermoine would jump into the conversation, but he was positive that she would question him about why he never applied himself to his work or studied if he had time to read this and many other books that had nothing to do with their curriculum.  
  
Harry really didn't want to tell his friends that he was probably the second to top student in Hogwarts, and if he ~ really ~ tried he could have the highest scores in school. It would rise to many expectations.  
  
From Ron, Harry received a teal mirror that talked to you when you stood in front of it. Ron said it was just a standard wizarding mirror, but Harry was happy with it anyways.  
  
Hermoine got him a book called 'Advanced Potions for the Potions inclined'. She told him that she knew he wasn't all that bad in potions and when he was ready, he should give these a try. Harry didn't have the heart to tell her that he already had this book and could make all of the potions perfectly, so he thanked her and placed the book next to Ron's mirror.  
  
Ginny got him a book as well, but hers was called 'Love charms and How to perfect them'. Harry noted that the book was already read quite thoroughly and was pretty sure Ginny wasn't the first person to buy or read the book. So thanking her and ignoring the way she turned red, Harry placed the book on top of Hermoine's.  
  
Harry got a lot more presents and gave out lots as well. The only people Harry didn't get a present from were the twins, but Harry figured they had a reason and left it at that.  
  
Fred and Gorge looked at each other and stood up clearing their throats and waiting for everyone to look their way.  
  
"Excuse us, we have an announcement to make."  
  
Gorge looked around at his family, he marveled at how his few words had gotten more attention than when Percy got his Head Boy letter. Fred took his chosen life mate's hand and smiled at him. Taking in a deep breath and saying in as clear and loud a voice as he could, Fred readied himself for the reaction.  
  
"Gorge and I wish to bind."  
  
The first thing that happened was that Percy's book dropped from his hands and his jaw dropped down as far as it would go.  
  
Mrs. Weasly started screaming at them about pulling such a stunt.  
  
".And on Christmas! You boys really have a flare for the dramatic! How dare you say such a thing! Do you know what would happen if I didn't know that you were joking! I swear! If you were telling the truth...I'd.I'd.Disown you!"  
  
On and on she raged until she realized that they weren't smiling. They weren't saying that it was a joke. She noticed that they still had their hands clasped together, and then it hit her. Her sons were gay, not only were they gay, but they wanted each other. She couldn't believe it, no she refused to believe it. Mrs. Weasly's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted.  
  
Mr. Weasly's face grew red. He looked like he was about to explode, and he did.in a way.  
  
"How could you do this to the family! After all that we've put up from you two! Sixteen years of food that we struggled to provide, sixteen years of cloths that we saved money for months to make sure you had! How could you just.disgrace on like this? How could you do this to your brother and sister? They still have to go through two to three more years of school. Do you know how they will be treated? How long has this been going on?"  
  
The two boys stood in front of the fireplace and looked at the floor, not moving, not speaking, just staring.  
  
Mr. Weasly gritted his teeth and glared at the boys. "How, Long!"  
  
"Sense our fifth year."  
  
Fred answered timidly, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Did you do anything.unnatural in our house?"  
  
Gorge shook his head, clutching his twin's hand like a lifeline.  
  
Mr. Weasly nodded and held his wife in his arms. " Good at least we don't have to-"  
  
But he was cut off before he could finish his statement died in his throat at Gorge's next words.  
  
"It wasn't unnatural to us."  
  
Arthur Weasly roared with those words. His face turned a shade of purple that by all physics shouldn't be humanly possible, and screamed at the boys in his living room.  
  
"Out, Out, I want you OUT! I never want to see you again! You are no longer part of this family! Never call us as our own again."  
  
Fred and Gorge nodded and turned to leave. They had resolved yesterday that if this were the path played out, they wouldn't cry, they wouldn't beg they would just leave. Turning, the boys walked over to the stairs.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?"  
  
It was Ron's voice that made them stop. Fred turned slightly and gazed at his brother for a moment before answering.  
  
"We are going to get our things. Seeing as how we are no longer welcome in this house."  
  
Ron glared at the two red heads he used to call brothers. "Go then, get your filthy belongings and get out, leave nothing behind, I don't want to remember any part of either of you."  
  
With that Ron returned to the waiting arms of his girlfriend and glared at the two boys. Hermoine did the same, and the two turned their backs and walked away from the identical boys.  
  
When they returned Bill and Charlie were standing and walking towards the stairs as well. When Ron told them what he had already told the twins, Charlie smacked him and Bill 'Accio'ed their belongings down.  
  
"If that is how this family views things, then I guess we don't have a place here either. I have a vary nice pureblood waiting for me back in Libya waiting for me."  
  
Charlie nodded and picked up his bag. Slinging it over his shoulder, he glared at his younger brother.  
  
"I agree with Bill. I also have someone waiting for back home as well. I am glad I told him to visit his family instead of coming here and meeting all of you. At least this way I get to leave of my own free will instead of getting kicked out."  
  
Harry wished he could get up and do the same, but he didn't have anywhere else to go. He could probably go with the twins to Lee Jordan's house, but two is quite enough. They wouldn't want three. So he stayed silent.  
  
When Bill and Charlie looked his way their eyes flashed, asking for him to come along, but when Harry sighed and shook his head they seemed to understand.  
  
Bill side stepped his shocked brother and kneeled down in front of Harry. He whispered softly in his ear.  
  
"We understand. When you are ready to tell them, let all of us know. You will always have a place with us. I promise. No matter what."  
  
Harry thanked him and promised to keep them posted on the goings on at Hogwarts and beyond.  
  
Charlie smiled at Harry and wished him well before their brothers came down the stairs once more. This time dragging multiple trunks, bags, and random boxes.  
  
Bill shrunk them all and put everything in a small pouch before placing a hand on Fred's shoulder and steering them out.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Harry's voice rang through out the silent house and the four red heads looked back at him. Harry pulled out a long and simi-wide black velvet box and handed it to Gorge.  
  
"Open it when you get someplace you know you are welcome for who you are."  
  
And with that Harry walked up stairs and didn't come down for the rest of the holidays. Ron didn't talk to him and Hermoine refused to look at him. It was a lonely week for Harry.  
  
*End Flash Back*  
  
Ron looked down at his muggle watch and sighed. It had been forty-five minuets scene he had seen Harry and the others walk out of the restaurant and he had been waiting for Harry for longer than that. It was now obvious to him that Harry was not going to meet him, so he walked off and decided to go and see what the upper class shops were selling for 'back to school' wear. Ron knew he couldn't afford anything in the stores, but it was still nice to look.  
  
It took the red head twenty minuets to get to the richer part of London, but he made it and was looking into the window of a store called 'Gucci', when he saw four particular boys watching a lean brunette modeling a coal sweater.  
  
Ron saw red, walking into the store he intended to give the longhaired boys a piece of his brash mind. When he got close enough to hear their conversation, he decided that easy dropping was a more interesting and informative past time then yelling at them and getting kicked out.  
  
Harry laughed as Duddly tilted his head to the side when the model in front of them turned around to show off the fit of the low ridding pants he was wearing.  
  
"You know Duddly-kinns, Peirs might get jealous of you ogling other guys butts."  
  
Peirs shook his head and hugged Duddly tighter to him. " Nope, not really, because I know that he knows that if he left me I'd make his life a living hell. But if we both wanted a third party I'm sure we could work something out."  
  
Peirs gave Draco a lingering look that made the pale boy blush even though he was trying to pretend to not pay attention them.  
  
"Would you boys like to see anything else?" asked a dark haired sales attendant. She was dressed in a black skirt that reached her knees and a white blouse with a ruffled collar and flared sleeves. Black high heel adorned her feet and made her hold herself in a more upright manner.  
  
"Actually Sasha, I think we know what we want. Would you please bring the album over."  
  
The woman nodded at Harry's words and quickly retrieved a large black binder that was neatly organized with dividers and colored tabs telling what was in each section.  
  
Harry, Duddly, Peirs, and Draco told the woman what they wanted and when they wanted them by. Harry told her that their measurements had not changed sense the last time they had been in, but she insisted on taking them again to make sure.  
  
When that was all complete and the were a couple thousand dollars lighter, Duddly piped up with something about wanting some new jeans and they all headed off.  
  
"I know of a store. It's kind of out of the way, but what about Bobby Brooks?"  
  
Duddly grinned at Draco and nodded and Harry smiled, but Peirs frowned and shook his head.  
  
"But I like Blass jeans better."  
  
They all thought for a moment before Duddly suggested they visit them both. Draco liked this idea and Harry hailed a taxi. They were off to perches jeans.  
  
An hour and several bags of denim items later, The boys were two thousand from their limit. Peirs looked at all of their stuff and laughed. Not only did they have bags, they had boxes, sacks, and book bags full of frivolous things as well.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes at the green haired blond and sighed. "Now what?"  
  
Draco looked around and noticed a leather company across the street from where they were standing. Quickly pointing it out, the boys all giggled as they ran across the street and entered the heavenly smelling shop.  
  
The store attendants took their burdens and followed them around as the boys marveled at everything. 'Ooo'ing and 'ahhh'ing was frequently heard from the browsing boys until Peirs saw the perfect thing to blow the rest of their money on.  
  
"Harry! Duddly! Draco! Come see this!"  
  
Said boys hurried over and gasped when they saw what Peirs was staring at.  
  
Hanging in a display case were three of the most beautiful black butter leather coats ever made. Harry quickly called someone with free hands over and asked him if there was a fourth one and if they could put a design on the arm.  
  
The man said that there was not a fourth one and that it would take months and a lot of money to make another to match the three already made.  
  
"Well fancy that, we just happen to have a lot of money. Now, we want a fourth jacket made and we want all of them with silver snakes curled around the right sleeve."  
  
Peirs loved telling people what to do. And when the man in front of him stepped back and nodded, Peirs practically beamed with happiness.  
  
"We also want our names on them in silver thread work on the backs." Duddly added smiling at his boyfriend.  
  
Draco and Harry were calculating out what all this was going to cost and it turned out they were going to be seventeen thousand dollars over their limit. With some quick mental acrobatics on Harry's part, he turned to the attendant.  
  
"Make that a fourth and fifth jacket. One of them a size larger than what these are. The names are to be Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Duddly Dursley, Peirs Leopold, and Lucius Malfoy."  
  
******** ***** * * ***** * ******** ****** * * *** ***** ** ****** ** ****** *****  
  
Ok, yay! The fifth chapter is done two, wow.this is more writing than I've done in quiet awhile. Thanks goes out to everyone that reviewed, Thanks Sunny!  
  
I know I made the Weasly's out to be really bad, but it was a must for the story, I actually love Ron and his family, and I promise to make it up to them later, but it was needed for the plot to go as planned.  
  
Every Designer I mentioned is real. Even Bobby Brooks. Forever immortalized in a John Cougar song.  
  
I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Reviews help the story along *wink wink* I love to hear your thought on the story, please don't be shy.  
  
Thank you all again. Your loyal author, Kat =^_^=  
  
P.S. The chapter is two pages longer than the others. I did that because of the flash back. I will get them to Hogwarts eventually, I promise. 


	6. Don't Speak 6

Chapter 6 *~*~*~*~*  
  
When the boys got back to the restaurant the woman at the front podium smiled at them and handed Harry a crisp white envelop and went back to her task of answering phones and making reservations.  
  
The others gazed over Harry's shoulder. The words 'To Harry, Draco, Duddly, and Peirs, Their eyes-only. ' Were printed on the seal in a small and neat cursive that reminded Harry of priceless art he'd once seen at a museum.  
  
"Well...Read it Harry."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes at Draco's impatience and pulled out the note for the others to read as well. It read:  
  
Boys  
  
Mr. Dursley and I have gone back to number 4 Privet drive to speak more privately. Harry, as well as Duddly and Peirs have permission to stay as our guests for dinner and I have given my consent for Draco to stay with Harry and Duddly for the evening. After a proper dinner of course. I will expect you back at the Manor promptly to inform the house elves of the extra company. Draco, your mother is still out with Mrs. Dursley and will most likely not be returning till dinner.  
  
They have the limousine with them so I trust you can in list a taxi or two to help you get to the Leaky Cauldron in one piece. From there floo to the Manor and do what you like. Don't mess anything up to badly and be ready to be at dinner by eight o'clock sharp, I will except no later.  
  
All my wishes,  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
Harry shrugged and looked at the others. They were looking just as confused as he was and shrugged as well. As one, they all walked out of 'The Two Sisters' and got back into the taxi's they had waiting for them. Draco instructed the driver where to go seeing as neither Peirs nor Duddly knew where the 'Leaky Cauldron' was.  
  
Both Harry and Draco knew that the boys would be able to see the pub because of some of the other stores and places they had been to that day. Harry knew that his Aunt was a squib and there had been two magical people on his Uncle's side so he figured that Duddly at lest had a touch of magic in him, weather he was squib or not it didn't matter.  
  
Peirs had once said something about being adopted, so Harry really had no clue about his background.  
  
When they arrived in front of the old looking building, Peirs laughed as he gazed at his boyfriend's reaction to the ancient building. Duddly was stunned to see it, hiss eyes had gone wide when he realized he had been up and down this road before and had never seen the elderly place.  
  
Harry and Draco didn't really think anything different about it other than, 'How are we going to get everything flooed to the Manor with out causing a scene.'  
  
The cab drivers unloaded their stuff and gave them odd looks when the picked everything up with much difficulty and walked over to a brick wall and started talking to themselves.  
  
"Now...how do we open the door?" Duddly asked as he gazed at the large wooden door with a frown on his slightly pouted lips.  
  
"Oh that's easy. Just wait a moment."  
  
Right as Draco said this, an older hag opened the door to leave and saw the burdened boys. Calling inside, she hurried over and took three of the boxes that were obscuring Harry's vision. He smiled and thanked the woman as she blushed and giggled slightly.  
  
A balding heavy-set man came out the pub and when he realized whom Harry was he smiled and hugged the boy while taking different bags and boxes from Draco and Duddly.  
  
"Hi Tom, how have you been?" Harry asked as the man took some of the weight out of Piers's arms as well.  
  
"Oh good Harry. Business is good and my wife is expecting her first child."  
  
Harry looked at Tom's back weird as they entered the old and darkened drinking establishment. It was like any other place for drinking. Poorly lit, with low hanging chandeliers filled with brightly burning candles that never seemed to burn out.  
  
Wooden tables of all odd shapes and varying sizes littered the floor while random witches, wizards, hags, goblins, and other various creatures looked at them with curiosity.  
  
"What room boys?" Tom asked, not caring that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were being civil to one another or that they had been shopping together. To him, business was business and it didn't matter to him what others did in their spar time.  
  
To everyone else, however, it did matter. When Harry said they didn't want a room they just wanted to use his fireplace to get to the manor, whispers spread throughout the small hole-in-the-wall pub like rapid fire.  
  
Draco told Duddly and Peirs to ignore it and just followed Tom to the fireplace in a smooth manner, as if he didn't know he was being talked about.  
  
"Here you are boys. Would you like to purchase some floo powder?"  
  
Draco nodded to the barkeeper, pulling out three gallons. Draco tried to think of a way to get everything back with them as he handed the gold over to Tom's waiting hand.  
  
The man grinned at the gleaming coins in his hand and handed over a small pouch of green sand. Draco quickly explained the concept of the floo to Duddly and Piers before returning to the problem of how to get everything back to the manor with everything they had bought.  
  
Eventually Peirs came up with the solution. "Hey Draco, why don't you go back to your house and get some of your servants to take these back for us. Then we can just go back like normal...well...as normal as traveling through a fireplace can be."  
  
Draco laughed when Peirs said this and tossed a small bit of the powder into the merrily burning flames. Stepping into the prickling flames, he said in a clear voice, "Malfoy Manor" and was gone.  
  
Just as soon as he had left he was back with six house elves wearing a verity of pillowcases, bed sheets, and tea cozies.  
  
Duddly stared at the tine little creatures scurrying around taking different things from the floor and his hands and then disappearing with everything.  
  
"Well, come on Duddly-kinns, only you left to go through...come on, we'll go through together."  
  
Duddly looked to Harry with wide eyes and then nodded, taking some of the sand that Harry handed him, and linking hands with his cousin, their voices rang clear in the silent bar.  
  
"Malfoy Manor"  
  
And they were gone.  
  
Ron looked up from his butterbeer and glared at the fireplace. Harry had just said the two words that had ended their friendship in the red heads eyes, he had voluntarily flooed to the Malfoy Manor. In Ron's eyes that was a sin.  
  
Now that Ron looked back on it, last year Harry had flirted with evil one time to many for Ron's liking, but he hadn't said anything to anyone, but now Ron saw that Harry wasn't just flirting with the enemy, He was seducing it. And now, he was sleeping with it.  
  
Then Ron's mind wrapped last years happenings around until it was so warped it would never be known for what it was. Ron decided that if he couldn't be Harry's best friend, than he would make the boys life a living hell. No one would ever think of 'The-boy-who-lived' the same way again when he was done.  
  
His punishment would start tonight, The boy decided as he downed the last of his drink. Walking over and taking what powder was left in the pouch, he called out, "The Burrow", before disappearing as well.  
  
Harry and Duddly arrived in a large barren gray room. Harry recognized it as a 'Floo room', delving into his memories, Harry recalled that the ministry had one.  
  
Most Floo Rooms were just large, unfinished, and bare dungeon-like rooms with a door on one side leading to the main establishment.  
  
A 'pop' was heard and a small house elf with floppy ears and large eyes was standing next to the boys. The creature was wearing what looked like a pink and lavender tea cozy.  
  
"Mr. Potter and Dursley sirs. I is called Hanna sirs. Master Draco is asking me to come and clean you up sirs."  
  
Harry nodded and the small female house elf waved her hand over the young men's clothing and all the staining soot and other dirt disappeared. Harry looked over his shirt and nodded approvingly at the small creature.  
  
Hanna was pleased that she had done good work and looked over at Duddly for approval. Duddly was looking at his clothing with an aww'd quality about him. Harry noticed that Duddly was also carefully looking for a pig's tail and he had to chuckle at his cousin's antics.  
  
" Oh shut up you. I was the one who had to get the thing removed. It was very embarrassing."  
  
Harry suppressed his laughs and shook his head. "You're right Duddly-kinns, I never have had a pig's tail, but I have had large owl wings, panther paws and bunny ears all at the same time."  
  
Looking around they spotted a door. Shrugging to one another, They walked over and opened it to reveal a beautiful hallway decorated in bright yellows and shinning oranges.  
  
"Like it? Mother will be redoing it soon, so look at it while you can."  
  
Harry looked to his left slightly and saw a smiling Draco and a practically bouncing in place Peirs. The only thing that really kept Peirs from literally bouncing off the walls, was a restricting hand that Draco had placed on his arm.  
  
When Piers saw Duddly he couldn't contain himself anymore and leapt forward tackling his surprised boyfriend.  
  
"Oh my god Duddly, you won't believe it! I was looking into a mirror and it talked to me...I'll admit what it said was alittle rude, but it talked...on its own! And pictures move! I couldn't believe it a first, but then Draco told me that all pictures here move. And not just here, all over their WORLD! Isn't that cool? And."  
  
And he went on like that for another good five minuets before Duddly shut him up with a kiss and asked him to get off of his chest.  
  
"Its not that I don't love you on top of me love, but I do need to breathe once in awhile."  
  
Peirs giggled and crawled off of the other boy's chest. Draco coughed, rolled his eyes, and told the others to follow him.  
  
Following the blond turned out to be difficult. The manor had so many twists and turns that often someone would turn the wrong way, then have to be directed back to the others via pictures. But, eventually, they made it to a set of tall oak double doors that had deeply carved snakes curled and twisted around the frame in dizzying pattern, but no door handle was to be found anywhere on the antique surface.  
  
"Harry, I think you will like this room. It hasn't been opened in years, because no one has slept over in the longest time, but other than that small fact, I've long since forgotten the password. It was something in Parsletongue, but for the life of me I can't recall what it is. When I was younger father used to let me have my slumber parties in this room, I never really knew why after I turned seven he out of the blue said never to enter the room again, but it doesn't matter...could you see if it will open? I'm dying to know what's inside."  
  
"But didn't Lucius say never to enter it?" Harry asked as he blinked at the pale boy.  
  
Draco nodded. "Oh yes, he said that years ago, but it never stopped me from trying to see what father had hidden from me."  
  
Harry shrugged, then nodded. Who was he to stop Draco from doing what he wanted? Draco said he had tried for years and had no luck. So, turning his attention to the door, Harry let the familiar sensation take over his tongue, allowed the feeling to take over his speech patterns.  
  
Harry hissed at the wooden serpents.  
  
("I ask for entrance")  
  
The door didn't move for a moment, but then a low hissing came floating into his ears. It was a soft, mellow sort of voice, it calmed him, even though he hadn't know he had been tense.  
  
(**Why do you wish entrance to the room that we guard? **)  
  
Harry stood and thought for a moment before answering what he thought would be appropriate.  
  
("What is it that you guard, that would you would not allow us to enter the room in the first place?")  
  
The snakes were silent for a moment before answering.  
  
(**What we guard is precious to the family of this house. Leave young speaker.. For the next time we speak, we shall not be speaking at all. **)  
  
Harry blinked for a moment a let the beautiful language slip from his grasp and turned to his audience.  
  
"They won't let us in. What they said was cryptic, I could barely understand the last part. They said 'The next time we speak, we shall not be speaking at all'.it was odd."  
  
Draco's eyebrows came together in thought slightly. He had know his father was hiding something in that room, he was just never sure what it was. Now Harry had told him that the door refused to open and was giving out odd messages. Draco was baffled.  
  
"Harry we have to know what is in that room, but not now.. later maybe.but not now, no one must know what the serpents said to you other than us. And only us, No one can tell any one."  
  
Duddly and Piers nodded. After getting over the initial shock of someone speaking like a snake to a door, it was actually kind of cool in an 'out-of- the-normal' kind of way.  
  
"So what now?"  
  
Peirs asked as he bounced on the balls of his feet in a bored sort of way. Peirs was not known for staying still for long periods of time. Harry recalled the longest he had stayed in one spot was right after the first day he had begged to go running with Duddly and himself.  
  
The poor boy was so stiff and tired he barely made it up the stairs. Duddly wasn't in any better boat, but was more used to it than his ultra active, but extremely lazy boyfriend.  
  
"Shall we go to my rooms? There we can call up something to eat before dinner"  
  
Nodding, all of them followed the blond boy closely until they reached a set of oak doors that wear spelled to glow a spectacular white. "Well, this is my room. Please make yourselves comfortable."  
  
Harry walked in, followed by Duddly and Peirs, and gasped. The room was huge. Two glittering chandeliers hung from the ceiling, throwing beautiful rainbows over the silver carpet and green curtains that hung over the large bay window over looking the impressive expanse of lands that rivaled Hogwarts in comparison.  
  
A large silver and hunter green four poster bed was placed along one wall. Silver velvet curtains were held to the headboard with deep green strips of cloth with tasseled edges. On the bed silver goose down pillows were arranged in a horseshoe shape on a green patchwork style quilt.  
  
Along another wall of the blonde's massive room, were the Slytherin house banner and a picture of the Slytherin house team with Draco in the middle. He wasn't smiling, in fact.he didn't look happy at all. The others glared at him and cracked their knuckles in a way that told Harry that by no means were they Happy with him.  
  
Harry decided to ask about the picture later and looked at the rest of the room. In front of the fireplace to Piers's immediate left, two green chairs, arranged around a silver couch, looked quite inviting to the shopping weary boys.  
  
The room looked just like Harry expected it to. His Slytherin friend hadn't disappointed him. Harry shook his head and shot a playful jest of, 'Slytherin' at his blond host.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and sent, 'Gryffindor' back at his once rival playfully.  
  
Harry and Draco looked at each other for a moment before laughing. Each knew they would never be able to go back to the way things had been, even thought it had only been a day, things between them would never be the same.  
  
"So how about we have a seat and talk? We really don't have much else to do for awhile...I'll call for some snacks."  
  
Harry nodded, walking over to one of the plush green armchairs, He threw his body into one of them and crossed his ankles.  
  
Duddly and Peirs soon followed and sat on the couch as close as they could without sitting in one anothers laps.  
  
"Oh...I love this couch...it feels just like Harry's."  
  
Draco smiled at the two boys on the couch and let out a small chuckle. "It does, does it. I'll have to see about that. Now any thing good to talk about?"  
  
"Well...no. Want to play a game instead?"  
  
Harry turned his head over to his cousin and caught a look of mischief in his eyes. Harry knew that look...the last time he'd seen that look he had ended up tied to a try with nothing on. It was actually kind of funny now that he thought about it, but at the time he felt like he was going to die of embarrassment.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Draco was obviously not used to having sneaky people play tricks on him. He was falling right into a down word spiral of a trap.  
  
Peirs bounced up and smiled brightly. "Do you have a note book and a pen?"  
  
"No," Draco answered alittle confusedly, "But I do have parchment and quills...why?"  
  
"Can you get them for us?"  
  
Draco nodded slowly, getting up, he quickly gathered the requested objects and set them in front of the green haired boy.  
  
"Ok, the game is like this. One of us will pick a topic and the other will ask you questions and you will have to answer as fast as possible, but you can't think about what you're saying. The one who thinks up the topic has to time it and choose the number of questions. We usually only go up to ten, but if wanted there could be more."  
  
Draco nodded his understanding and was about to ask about the quills and parchment when he was interrupted and his question was answered.  
  
"Ah, I know what you are about to ask. 'Where does the paper and ink come in.' am I right? They come in now, the person that's not asking the questions and didn't give the topic has to write what they think you will say on the paper. For every wrong answer they have, at a random place, at any time, anywhere, the others can make them drink a hard alcoholic drink for every wrong answer. It can be anything. Nothing more than a shot though. The person still has to be able to walk after words."  
  
Draco stared at the three boys in shock. "What? What does this accomplish? You do this for fun?"  
  
Harry laughed at the Slytherin and started to explain the point.  
  
"It brings us closer together, we play it at anytime, during drivers education once Duddly passed me a note that said, 'I have a stop watch, you have one minuet and thirty seconds to answer the questions on the next page. The time starts after you read them. Go.' And so I read the next page and answered as quickly as I could, poor Peirs got three wrong, So a week later at his little sisters party I made a 'Stapler' and he had drink it then and there. I did it again when he took his driving test and Duddly presented him the last drink when he got back. To say the lest, he was alittle tipsy that day. We took him running later to sweat it out."  
  
"Yeah, that day was fun...and I still got my driver's license to. The instructor didn't care, he was to impressed that I actually stayed on my feet after he saw Harry give me his most famous drink."  
  
Draco was now staring at Harry with an odd look in his eyes. "And what is his most famous drink?"  
  
Duddly put his arm around the green haired boy next to him and lazily replied, "It called a 'Stapler', its made with Vodka, Rum, Crown Seven, and anything else he can find. And for some reason, only Harry can make it taste right."  
  
"You drink Potter? Not only do you drink, but you also mix the drinks and give them to others?"  
  
Harry laughed. "Yes I do Malfoy, what? Did you think I was going to stay eleven forever?"  
  
Draco thought about this and shrugged. "Alright, I don't see why not, I'm game, just not tonight if I get to many wrong. Dad would kill me if I was drinking tonight of all nights...any other time I might get away with it, but not tonight."  
  
The others nodded to this and told him the last rule.  
  
"The game can only continue after the last person who got any wrong has been given every drink. We can't be drunk all the time now can we?"  
  
Draco laughed and agreed with all of the rules. "Can I be the one who thinks up the topic so I can see how it's supposed to go?"  
  
Harry nodded and said he'd answer the questions. Duddly said he'd ask them and Peirs grabbed the quill and ink.  
  
"Ok let see." Draco looked around the room trying to think of a topic. " 'Things you like', six questions, you have two minuets." Walking over to the fireplace's mantel the blond picked up a stopwatch and pushed a few buttons before sitting back down and smiling. "Begin."  
  
Duddly thought for a moment before starting.  
  
"Dog or Cat?" "Cat" "Ocean or Lake?" "Lake" "Walking or Running?" "Running" "Boys or Girls" "Boys" "Older men or Same age?" "Older" "Gold or Silver?" "Silver"  
  
Peirs handed Duddly his answers just as Harry answered the last question. Draco stopped his stopwatch and looked at the other boys.  
  
"Ok," Draco pushed a button and Harry's answers appeared in mid air. "Not what were Piers's answers?"  
  
Duddly blinked, but shrugged off the floating words and read off his boy friends answers. " 'Dog, Lake, Running, Boys, Same age, Silver'...my, my, my. I expected better than that honey. The first one I could see, but you know Harry likes older men."  
  
Harry laughed at Piers's face when he realized that he had missed two. "But I swear, I haven't missed that many sense my drivers test!"  
  
"Don't worry Piers, We'll get them to you before I leave for school."  
  
Peirs groaned and buried his head into his boyfriend's chest. A mumbled 'thanks' was all that was heard from the boy.  
  
Draco let out a laugh and stood up, walking though the mist that still had Harry's answers hovering in mid air.  
  
"Oh my you guys, its time for us to get ready for dinner. We will all need to get changed."  
  
Harry looked down at his green shirt and thought about it for a moment. He guessed that the Malfoy's wouldn't eat wearing smuggle clothing. The question was...what would they change into?  
  
Harry followed Draco over to his obviously magiced closet and looked though his cloths with him.  
  
"What do you think Harry? White or Black?" Draco pulled out and held up two robes that had the same design, but were different colors.  
  
Harry looked at both of them and then tilted his head a touch. "White, you defiantly look better, not to mention more mysterious, in white."  
  
Draco grinned and tossed black robes over to the two kissing boys on his couch and looked through his closet again. "Lets see...for you Harry I think...a nice Black with Silver under sleeves and hem."  
  
Harry laughed at the blond. "I agree my dear Draco, but what in the world shall we do with our hair?"  
  
"Why my dear Harry, Didn't you know? The thing now is to leave it down. No putting your hair up tonight. A quick brushing and its off you go."  
  
After everyone was changed, Harry and Draco fixed their hair and it was off to dinner with them. It was precisely eight o'clock when they reached the dinning hall. Lucius greeted them and motioned them to follow him.  
  
When they entered they found a small table for eight set quite elegantly. Two candelabras sat on either end of a beautiful flower arrangement that was placed in the center of the table. Vernon Dursley stood when they entered and looked quite uncomfortable in the plain black robes he was wearing.  
  
"Hello Harry, Duddly, Peirs. How was your day of shopping?"  
  
Harry smiled and thanked Lucius as he held the chair for Harry to sit in and then moved to sit in his own. Which, Harry noted, was once again next to his own.  
  
"It was fine dad, we spent alittle over what you told us to, but what we got was worth it."  
  
Draco quickly explained, to both parental parties, what they had purchased. And after several moments of heated arguments, Lucius agreed that the jackets sounded lovely and no more was said on the subject.  
  
Patunia and Narsissa arrived moments later in pastel robes of blue and lavender. Vernon took note that his wife looked completely comfortable in the free flowing garments.  
  
Soon after the ladies were seated, a beautiful four-course meal was served. First to arrive was a verity of breads and cheeses, followed by a wonderful potato and ham soup. Harry and Duddly almost couldn't eat the next course of venison and sautéed mushrooms covered in a think brown sauce.  
  
Draco felt sorry for them and when no one was looking, quickly switched plates with Duddly, who switched with Harry, Peirs then switched with Draco, who again switched with the boy next to him.  
  
Lucius saw this but didn't say anything. He knew of Harry and Duddly's eating habits, knowing that on any other occasion, he would be eating the same way. The only time Lucius aloud the house elves to prepare whatever Narsissa planed for that night, was when company was over and Lucius had to uphold to all of the Malfoy standards. That included the unspoken rule that a Malfoy must always eat only the best foods, do nothing but sit around afterwards, never lift a finger, and still keep a perfect body shape. Lucius learned in his early twenties this was not always the case. It was just another layer of the mask to a Malfoy's mystic.  
  
Narsissa was always complaining that the reason she was so pale was because of the way Lucius instead on them eating. Lucius had taken up healthy eating ten years prior to Draco leaving for his first year of Hogwarts.  
  
Narsissa refused to run or swim or basically do anything except shop and plan out other peoples lives instead of living in her own picture frame. Lucius still hadn't figured out how his wife never gained any weight. He chalked it up to her being a full Veela and left it at that.  
  
Draco on the other hand appreciated his father's regiment, and over the summer often ran around their garden with his parental figure in the mornings and after lunch. Draco also saw it as good Quiditch training. The lighter he was the faster he could fly, the faster he could fly, the better chances he had at beating Harry in Quiditch...although, that had yet to happen in all the years he had been following in his father's foots steps. During the school year, Draco usually had to run longer hours over the weekends and try to eat less over the week. But with Crabbe and Goyle around, food was usually forced down his throat on the biases that he was to thin, ever for a seeker.  
  
The last course was a small crystal bowl full of lime sherbet. Harry blinked stupidly at the bowl when it appeared in front of him. Looking over to Lucius who had the same look on his face, given a more Malfoy-ish approach to the 'what-in-the-freaking-hell' look, but it was there all the same.  
  
"Um Lucius.wh-"  
  
Harry was cut off when Lucius raised an elegant white hand and interrupted him. "I believe it would be easier for all if we didn't ask, seeing as how my wife is perfectly happy with the arrangement."  
  
Harry looked over to the blond woman and sure enough, she was happily eating the chilled desert. Draco held up his hands and slowly took a spoonful of the sherbet and began to eat. Soon, Harry joined in and everyone was eating their desert, even if it was alittle slowly...  
  
After dinner was completed, and the dishes gone from the table, Lucius turned his son and smiled.  
  
"Mr. Dursley has offered for you to stay at his house for the night. If you would like to do so, you may."  
  
Draco nodded and rushed from the table with a 'thank you' and a 'you're the best'. Harry, Duddly, and Peirs stayed where they were, they didn't feel like getting lost in the Malfoy Manor at this time of night.  
  
Draco rushed back into the room with a speed Harry had only rivaled once and that was when he was running for Hagrid's spider friends in his second year.  
  
"I'm ready, I have cloths, my wand, homework books, and a few other items. I also grabbed, 'The Ring', I just convinced father to get it for me and I haven't seen it yet."  
  
Harry laughed at his friend and stood up. "My goodness Draco, where those 'few other things' your bathroom, bed, and kitchen sink?"  
  
Draco blinked and shook his head thinking for a moment and then forming his face into a confused pout.  
  
"No why? Do you think I'll need them?"  
  
Peirs and Duddly started laughing as well and soon everyone, including Draco, was laughing and joking with the blond.  
  
"Draco, its only one night and a day. What could possible happen in that time frame?"  
  
Draco turned serious and looked directly at Harry. "Well you know, Snape could stop by and say you're passing potions."  
  
Lucius gave a smile and shook his head. "No, That would happen after the four grooms men of the apocalypse walked up and told Sybil one of her predictions actually came true."  
  
Harry and Draco laughed at that while everyone else just looked at them like they had lost their minds. So, Draco explained it to them.  
  
"Last year, Slytherin's and Gryindor's where placed in the same Divination's class. The teacher spent the entire year predicting Harry would die before the schools ending. She would preach of gruesome horrors and terrifying murders that would fall upon the boy, But the year's end came and, yet again, Harry saved the world, but as you can see, he's still here.  
  
The Professor was so upset that her tellings didn't come to pass, that she tried to fail Harry for missing so many days, but Dumbledore wouldn't allow her to do it and let it pass. "  
  
Patunia looked over at her nephew with wide eyes. "She predicted your death?"  
  
"Oh yeah, she does it all the time, in third year she told me I was going to die because she kept seeing 'the grim' in everything I did. I really turned out to be my godfather in his animal form."  
  
Vernon and Patunia decided not to comment ask what a 'Grim' was, instead the hazel-eyed woman tilted her head slightly and asked,  
  
"What were you doing last year to make her want to predict all these awful things?"  
  
Draco laughed and almost toppled over. Harry steadied him and smiled a small sad smile.  
  
"Breathing...most likely. Or it could've been that I have lived for far longer than anyone has come to believe I would. No one really knows but her, I guess."  
  
On this sad note, Lucius cleared his throat softly and stood. "I do hate to say farewell, but I do believe its time for everyone to be returning home. I will have a car pulled around, it will take you home."  
  
Everyone nodded and stood. Vernon looked down at the black robes he was wearing, but before he could say anything, Lucius gave him a smile and answered the unspoken question.  
  
"They are yours. Consider them a promise of dealings yet to come."  
  
And with that the white blond tossed a folder over to the large man, who's eyes grew wide and face adopted a shocked expression.  
  
He had landed the client; he had landed the biggest name in his company's entire existence! And all because his nephew and the man's son knew each other!  
  
Vernon was on cloud nine as he walked out of the large mansion and climbed into a white Roils Royce.  
  
"Draco you be on your best behavior while at the Dursly's. I don't want to hear that you've blown up their kitchen with muggle explosives or anything of the like."  
  
Draco blushed and glared at his father mockingly. "Awww dad! I only did that once.and it was an accident. Its not like I knew what it was.sort of."  
  
Lucius laughed and. ruffled his sons hair, He remembered that day like it was yesterday.actually it happened last month, but that wasn't the point...just as he was about to get himself lost on memory lane, he heard Draco telling Harry he would fill him In later.  
  
"Harry, may I speak with you a moment?"  
  
Harry blinked and suddenly felt nervous about talking to this man. The man he had hated for an extremely long time. A know death eater and worse...and this was the part Harry hated to admit to himself...one of the most beautiful men Harry had ever seen.  
  
Telling the others to get in the car, he slowly inched his way over to the blond god. When Harry finally stepped in front of Lucius, the taller man laughed and gave him a slight twitch of his lips, but to Harry it was as if someone had mad the sun rise.  
  
"My, my, Harry. I don't bite too hard. Now, all I wanted to say was stay safe when you get home. I have an awful feeling, but am not quite sure how to act on it. Keep Draco out of to much trouble, I know its only a night and day stay, but you'd be surprised at how much hell that one child can cause at a moments notice."  
  
Harry chuckled softly at the blonde's joke. Nodding, the blue-streaked boy made a move to turn around when he was frozen in place by Lucius's next words. Normally he would have forgotten them easily. Well, maybe not as easily as usual considering who had said them, but he planed on remembering, them because as Lucius said them, his mouth didn't once move.  
  
"Good and one other thing.The Snake around your neck is a dangerous enemy, but a powerful and loyal ally. You are quite brave to wear it as you do. Silence is the key Harry dear, Silence is the key to everything. The beginning. The end. Everything. Be advised young serpent speaker, you do not hear everything as you should look deeply into whom you know, and really hear them for the first time. When you do this. You will know the path. "  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~ *~ *~  
  
Ok, Yay! Another chapter done! I know I left it another cliff hanger, but in the next chapter I promise to at lest get them to Hogwarts...or if nothing else get them their school supplies.  
  
I want to thank all my wonderful reviewers. With out all of you I wouldn't have continued with this. Check out my other stories if you like this one. They're not as good as this, but still...  
  
Just for Sunny, I am adding more of Harry's mysterious earring into the plot. And if anybody wants to know, No, Lucius is not the one who gave it to Harry. That would be a touch cliché.  
  
Thank you again and watch for the next chapter which I hope to have out soon. But ten reviews from my current number wouldn't hurt any.  
  
Your Loyal Author, (Who loves to hear your thoughts),  
  
Kat =^_^=  
  
P.S. As you all can tell, this chapter is way longer than the others were I hope you enjoyed it. 


	7. Don't Speak 7

Chapter 7 * * * * *  
  
The car ride was a long and boring endeavor. No one spoke. Not because they couldn't, but because they had nothing of interest to say to one another. Duddly and Peirs talked in low tones for a moment before falling silent and enjoying as much of the ride as they could in a cramped car filled with six people.  
  
Harry sighed and bit his lip softly before sighing again and pulling his hair over his shoulder to mess with. Draco reached over quickly, pulled a few pieces loose from the dark brunette's grasp, and started to braid the tiny sliver of hair.  
  
When done with this, he pulled loose more hair, repeating his previous actions over and over again until finally Harry's head was covered in small almost unnoticeable braids. Causing any onlookers to double take and make sure if they really saw the twisted pieces of hair in the long mane or if it was just their imagination.  
  
By the time this long and boring, and slightly painful, task was completed, the car was pulling on to Privet drive and slowly coming to a stop in front of the second house to the right.  
  
"Alright, everyone out, Duddly, would you mind taking Peirs up to your room and getting him some spare blankets and such? Harry, Draco, the same goes for you, but before you go, would you mind helping us with these bags? You four, combined with Patunia bought out all of London."  
  
Vernon grunted and lifted more than five bags at a time out of the trunk, giving each boy two and sending them off to bed.  
  
"Off with you. Into bed, the earlier you go to sleep the faster you can enjoy the new day tomorrow."  
  
Harry and Draco laughed and nodded, heading into the house. Leaving Vernon and Patunia to carry in the rest of the packages themselves.  
  
"Alright Draco.seeing as how Duddly and Peirs are already sleeping, and that it would be rude to have you sleep on the couch in the living room, you can sleep on the couch in my room. It'll be more comfortable than the scratchy corduroy one downstairs and you won't have to deal with my uncle sneaking to the kitchen in the nude.trust me.that is never the most pleasant sight to see when you walk out of the bathroom."  
  
Draco laughed at his friends real, but highly over exaggerated, shiver  
  
" I can imagine that that would be gross sight.So, do you have a cashmere blankets or silk? Anything other than those materials on my sensitive skin will cause me to break out.and we don't want that now do we?"  
  
Harry sighed and rolled his eyes as he walked away from the blond, who was still looking at him expectantly.  
  
"Draco, do you really think that this family can afford such things? Sure Aunt Patunia went shopping with your mother, but I don't think we'll be eating out or doing much of anything for a few months.The Dursly's aren't like the Weasly's by any means, But that doesn't mean we live like your family does. So you'll just have to live with what I have for the night."  
  
Draco laughed as he caught up with his host.  
  
"Harry.You actually think I was being serious? To tell you the truth, No one in our house sleeps with silk sheets except for my mother who is a complete and utter bitch. Not to mention a stuck up snob. Mother said that if she had to sleep on anything other then what she was raised on, that she would never sleep in my father's bed again. Well, needless to say father had all of the linens replaced and said that if mother wanted silk, she would have to spend her own money to obtain it."  
  
The dark haired boy was shocked to hear this. He had always assumed that All Malfoy's were the same, Mean, Snobby, and always insistent about showing off their vast fortune.Obviously he was wrong.  
  
"You mean that all of that money that your mother spent was hers? And that "limit" Lucius set upon her was just for show...?"  
  
Draco nodded and set the bags down on the plush chair as he stretched and flopped onto the Black and silver couch and sighed at the feel of cool leather.  
  
" The money that mother spent today was from her own vault, yes. Father hasn't given her any money in years. And so she took a different rout. Her money is almost gone, but she continues to shop like she has all the money in the world.personally, I think the woman is crazy, but hey, that's just me."  
  
Harry set the bags he was holding down as well and hopped onto his bed, before he set about taking off his shoes and getting ready for bed.  
  
"The Bathroom is across the hall if you want to change and we have extra towels in the hall closet if you want to take a quick shower. I take mine in the mornings so don't worry about me."  
  
Nodding, the blond scooped up his duffel bag and walked out of the room just as Harry was pulling off his shirt, leaving the boy quite alone with his thoughts.  
  
'So Lucius doesn't sleep in the same bed as Narsissa.what does that mean? And why did he suddenly change? What would make the most powerful and prideful man in the world do a complete 180 and live a completely different life when he didn't have to? The way Draco was spending today its obvious that he is not hurting for money, nor is he out of the loop on the more.expensive restaurants. This is all so confusing, The way he looked at me right before we left was so intense, and that warning.well.I guess it was a warning.I mean.um.oh I really need to stop thinking so much. but he sounded like the snakes for a moment. What he said was a different variation of the speech the snakes on the door gave me.maybe I should sleep on it.yes, I'll sleep on it and when I wake up I'll know what to do.'  
  
Harry nodded to himself and tied his pants just in time to see his door open and a slightly damp and perfectly groomed Draco standing in the doorway. Water droplets rolling down his wonderfully sculpted chest. Harry sighed.  
  
" Draco, do you always look like you're made of gold?"  
  
The blond laughed and sauntered into the room playfully tossing his white to gold hair over his shoulder and winked at Harry as he shrugged sultrily.  
  
"When you've got it.flaunt it."  
  
Both boys broke out into hysterics, and after a moment of silence, neither knew quite what to do. One moment they had been mortal enemy's, ready to spill the others blood at a the drop of a dime, and the next they were joking and laughing together like they had been the best of friends for years.  
  
Harry briefly wondered if this was what it would've been like if he'd taken Draco's hand that day on the train instead of choosing Ron and Hermoine.  
  
That thought grabbed him by the wrist and took off towards the thoughts of, 'What if I had let the hat put me in Slytherin' and 'What would've happened through out the years if he'd been a part of the Slytherin house and Draco's friend. Would he have still faced Quirrell in first year? What would've happened to Hogwarts in his second year? Would he have even cared to save Buckbeak and his godfather, befriend a werewolf, or even try to capture Peter Petigrew? And in his fourth year.would he have still been chosen for the Triwizard tournament? Would his non-participation have been the factor that left Cederic alive?'  
  
At that last thought, Harry jerked himself away from his morbid questioning and back to the present where his friend was looking at him with concern.  
  
"Harry.are you alright? You got really pale for a moment."  
  
Harry smiled at his blond friend.  
  
"It was nothing .just a stray thought."  
  
Not really believing his friend, Draco nodded once before he started spreading out the sheets over Harry's couch, smoothing out any wrinkles and picking off imaginary lint, as he slipped under the covers and closed his eyes.  
  
"Sleep Harry, everything will be better in the morning."  
  
Harry laughed and yawned at the same time, causing an odd look to cross his features.and then.quicker than you could say Quiditch, he was asleep, leaving Draco to follow in his actions quickly.  
  
Later that night, a figure cloaked in black crept down the street to the fourth house to the right. A glint of red and a hiss was all that was heard before the figure disappeared in to the night. Leaving almost nothing behind to say that anyone had been there. Not even shoe prints.  
  
The red glow snacked its way through the grass and through an opened basement window before It reached it destination and a defining explosion was heard for miles, quickly followed by three more and multiple screams of agony mixed with shouts to call 911 and sirens.  
  
Hours later, Harry's eyes snapped open to stare around himself in confusion. His senses were over powered with the blares of sirens, his eyes watered at the harsh light seemingly coming from all around him. A charred smell entered his nose, his body throbbed, had his head pounded, but all in all, Harry had to admit to himself that he'd been through worse.  
  
Sitting up, Harry was surprised to find that he had been lying on a stretcher inside of an ambulance. When one of the men dressed in blue ran over to him, he immediately opened his mouth to question what had happened.  
  
But before he could strong arms appeared around his middle and a tear- streaked face was buried into his neck causing him do a double take in shock.  
  
"Oh god Harry, I was so scared we'd lost you! Duddly woke up thirty minutes ago and Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up shortly after him, Draco was the first to wake up. His shouting was what made me wake up and I was so worried!"  
  
Harry realized that it was Peirs who was clinging to him so tightly, the lime green hair was hard to miss and Harry stroked his friends electric tresses soothingly.  
  
Peirs looked up and gave his friend a watery smile before letting him go and backing up, allowing him to wave off the annoying paramedic that kept trying to get him to lay back down and climb out of the van, into his family's waiting arms.  
  
Vernon and Patunia held him tightly, Patunia sobbing about something Harry could only guess what it was. After Vernon succeeded in prying his wife off of the flabbergasted boy, it was Duddly's turn to hug and fuss over his cousin. It didn't take that long for Harry to realize that his family really loved him and would've missed him terribly if he had died.he let himself relax it to Duddly's arms and looked over his shoulder to where a certain blond was standing.  
  
(*Draco.are you alright? Are you hurt in anyway?*)  
  
Harry asked as soon as he was able to pull away from his cousin's strong grip.  
  
Draco didn't look as he had when they had gone to sleep. His hair was messy and darkened with black soot and his once clean and flawless pajamas were wrinkled, torn, and dirty. His pale skin was smeared with black and red, There was a cut above his right eyebrow that Harry was pretty sure would scar. Draco's arms were scratched and scabs had already formed over once smooth skin. All in all he looked like a wreck, Harry was surprised that the boy wasn't ranting about killing someone.  
  
With out any warning, Draco launched himself into the brunette boy's arms and clung to him with strength Harry had only witnessed once when the blond had punched him after a Quiditch match that he thought he should've won.  
  
"Harry.are you alright?"  
  
Harry opened his mouth, but right before he could say anything a smooth but panicked voice called over the terrified crowd growing more frightened with each passing moment that the bearer of the name didn't respond to his calls.  
  
"Draco? Draco! Draco? Where are you?"  
  
Draco blinked and turned around, quickly letting go of Harry in the process.  
  
"Father? Father I'm over here! Father!"  
  
Draco pushed people out of his way in his attempt to reach the older blond. Harry stared for a moment wondering how Lucius Malfoy had gotten there so quickly and for a brief moment entertained the thought that he had been the one to destroy his home and many of his neighbors homes as well. But he pushed that thought away with the fact that Lucius Malfoy, no matter how he acted in public, really loved his son. If the tone of his voice a moment ago was any indication, and wouldn't harm him in any way.  
  
When Draco finally reached his worried father, he threw his arms around him in a death grip and softly let a few tears creep their way down his face.  
  
"Oh god Draco I was so worried about you. When I heard that something had happened in this area, I came as fast as I could. I was so scared I'd lost you."  
  
Harry came closer to the two blondes and stood slightly behind his friend in a comforting way, he also noticed that Duddly and Peirs had come to stand on either side of him. Forming a wall behind the blondes in hope that they could block out the world for just alittle longer.  
  
"Oh father, its ok. I'd never leave you without saying goodbye first. Never."  
  
Lucius squeezed his son and looked up to meet Harry's eyes. Ice blue met Emerald green and a wave of heat hit Harry in the chest like a cannon ball. Stumbling back, the blue raven-haired boy clutched his heart and stared into wide shocked blue eyes.  
  
(*What was that?*)  
  
Lucius let go of his son and stood, his eyes never leaving Harry's for a moment.  
  
(*I said what was that? That warmth? Its felt like something I read in a book once.. It said that if you look into your soulmates eyes and see them for them and not for what they pretend to be, than your souls will recognize the other and your heart will connect with the others soul forever.it was odd.because that's what it felt like.*)  
  
Everyone stared between the blond and the brunette curiously. Lucius had locked eyes with the boy in front of him and Harry had continued to hiss as if he was speaking normally.and then it hit Draco like a ton of bricks. Harry did think he was speaking normally. He didn't know that his vocal cords were so damaged that he would never be able to talk again.  
  
The Paramedics had tried everything they could to get the boy to breathe properly. When they had found him, he was gasping for breath shallowly and mouthing the words 'help' over and over again.  
  
A woman with short red hair had leaned in closely to try and hear what he was saying when she realized that his vocal cords were moving, but no sound was being made.  
  
Just as soon as her discovery had been made they rushed him to one of the ambulances and began pouring solutions and mixture's down his throat, trying to repair the damage that the smoke, and other things that had fallen on his throat, caused.  
  
By the end they had all but given up and the red head had personal come out and apologized, explaining the situation.  
  
It really was a shame, because no matter what Draco might have ever said to the contrary, he'd always thought that Harry's voice was the most wonderful sound in the world. No matter if he was angry, bored, happy, sad, it didn't matter. Harry's voice always had a certain something in it that made it truly beautiful, and Draco was positive that all of god's angels up in heaven were crying.  
  
Draco's suspicions were confirmed when rain started to fall out of no where as Harry gasped and fell to his knees.  
  
(~ Harry, the explosion has damaged your vocal cords beyond repair. You are not speaking with your voice, you are speaking in parsletounge. I don't want to tell you this, it is a sad day in heaven indeed win one has to tell an angel he has lost his voice. But don't be afraid.  
  
You have a few ways of speech.The first is telepathy. Only those of your truest friends will be able to understand you and speak with you as well. But be careful, if the person is not able to hear you or speak with you, they will hear a high pitched screaming inside of there head and they will most likely faint or have a splitting headache for hours afterwards.  
  
Another way is your soulmate...your bound.your match, call him what you will. But you can speak through him, use his lips to speak your words. It is rare that soulmates can do this, and it is dangerous to risk if you are not perfect souls, but if you are sure that you would want to try it, just tell him with your heart.  
  
Perfect souls are two people that are perfect for the other in every way. There has only ever been one perfect match in history, and they were most happy.  
  
You will have to find other ways of communication. every person is different. You will know what to do when the time comes.but until then, use what you have and beware the lion's jaw... ~)  
  
Harry fell to his knees and cried.  
  
Harry really wasn't upset that he was mute in a matter of speaking.or not speaking as the case would be, He knew somewhere deep down in his heart that it was bound to happen. All of those bizarre warnings.The snakes, Lucius, .the dream he had right before he woke up.everything had finally clicked.  
  
It just wasn't fair that it had to happen now.oh well.  
  
Looking around Harry finally spotted what he was looking for. There in the street, unharmed were several bottles of liquor and a few chipped, but useable shot glasses.  
  
It was time to forget things for awhile.  
  
"Harry.what are we going to do?" asked Duddly in a small voice. "All of our cloths are gone, our house is nothing more that a pile of ash.I'm frightened."  
  
Harry changed his course from, 'must get liquor' to 'must comfort Duddly', and quickly turned around to embrace his cousin. The boy had never been through something like this and Harry knew that he couldn't leave his family in this situation.  
  
Forgetting for a moment that no one could understand him, he let go of everything and spoke to them all, not realizing that as he did, a smooth voice repeated his exact words.  
  
(* It'll be ok Duddly, nothing will happen to us.we'll figure out a place to stay and worry about cloths and other such stuff when it comes around. I won't let anything else happen to any of you as long as I can. I love you all too much.And hey! Maybe Piers's parents will let us stay with them, ne?*)  
  
Harry noticed that everyone was staring between himself and Lucius, Finding it odd, he turned to look at Lucius as well and tilted his head slightly.  
  
(*What is everyone looking at?*)  
  
And that's when he realized what they were staring at. Lucius had just spoken the same thing he'd said. Then Lucius's previous words struck him.  
  
" Another way is your soulmate...your bound.your match, call him what you will. But you can speak through him, use his lips to speak your words. It is rare that soulmates can do this, and it is dangerous to risk if you are not perfect souls, but if you are sure that you would want to try it, just tell him with your heart.  
  
Perfect souls are two people that are perfect for the other in every way..."  
  
No.no that couldn't be right. Lucius Malfoy, could not be his soulmate.he refused to believe it. But something told him that it was true, and deep down Harry hated to admit that he really didn't mind the thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Ok...Finally, I have the seventh chapter out, I know that its been a while and I'm sorry, but it took a lot longer to type then the other and I've also been working on a few of my other fics, so.  
  
Thank you for all of the reviews and to all of you who read the sixth chapter before I reposted it, You were never supposed to read that version of the seventh chapter beginning.  
  
Please review and I might have the eighth chapter out sooner than this one.(Actually if I don't have it out in a month you have my permission to flame me.)  
  
How about we say. 10 reviews and I'll start on the next one.And to reviewer 50.I'll put you in the fic somewhere.  
  
*Winks *  
  
Thank you all again and read my other stuff if you want.tell me what you think on that.your thought influence the story, they really do.  
  
Special thanks to Sunny for not giving up on me and I hope you will all read her fic when she posts it.  
  
Your loyal, if a bit forgetful, author,  
  
Kat =^_^= 


	8. Don't Speak 8

Chapter 8 ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucius Malfoy was just as surprised to find himself speaking Harry's words as Harry was. It took him a few minuets to figure out what exactly had happened. He had been watching the boy closely to see if there was anything he was needed for, and then, his lips were moving and words that he had never thought of saying were spilling past his lips like a flood. Then he realized what must have happened.  
  
If his guess was correct, than when Harry had let his guard down to sooth his cousin, he knew that he couldn't say anything that his family would understand. But wanting them to be comforted with all of his heart, his soul went searching for a way to be heard. And Lucius had to admit, it really found a way.  
  
As he stared at the shell-shocked boy, he began to think on all of the times that he'd visited Hogwarts in his son's fifth year. His excuse had been that with the Dark Lord's rising, he was afraid that people might start to abuse Draco for certain reasons he hadn't actually brought to light, but hinted at non the less.  
  
But now in all retrospect the tall blond realized that he had actually been there to check on the brunette Gryffindor and make sure that he was handling the recent turn of events alright.  
  
As it turned out, he wasn't handling them well at all. He had returned from the summer holidays thin and sickly. His hair was limp and ill taken care of, his eyes were blood shot from to much crying and he was plagued with night terrors night after night.  
  
Draco had first written home about the change in the boy after the first Slytherin vs. Gryffindor Quiditch match where Harry had just fainted and fallen off of his broom within the first ten minuets of the game. Draco's letter had sounded serious, so Lucius had taken to going to Hogwarts periodically with food from the manor's kitchens and instructions for Draco to somehow give everything to the withering child.  
  
Draco did as he was told and when Christmas came around Lucius sent out two owls that year. One was for Draco, it was a silver stuffed dragon holding a sprig of holly. Lucius had thought it was too cute to pass up and actually got two, but for the life of him he could never remember why, the urge to buy two had grabbed on to him and not let go. It just had.  
  
The second was a present for Harry.  
  
Lucius had been shopping in muggle London and spotted a pair of silver bangles with snakes engraved on the surface and a compass on either one, He decided that they were the perfect gift for a boy that felt lost within himself. Purchasing them and sending them, without Narsissa knowing was quite the trick. The woman was obsessed with everything he bought being for her, even though she knew that Lucius hadn't bought her anything just for the heck of it, in years.  
  
The blond spent two nights trying to think of something to put on note he was going to send with the bracelets.  
  
To this day, if you asked him what he wrote, he would deny it till his dyeing day, but he couldn't remember what he had scribbled down in his haste to not let Narsissa see them.  
  
But whatever it was it must have done the trick, because the next letter he received from his son said that Harry had began eating more and seemed to have come back from the dead. There had been a P.S. that stated there were now odd rumors flying around that Harry had a secret lover with an odd sense of humor, because he was never seen with out a pair of silver, snake etched bangles with campuses, securely latched to his wrists.  
  
A hiss in his general direction pulled him back to the present. Harry was looking at him expectantly and rose a well-sculpted eyebrow when he didn't respond.  
  
(~ I'm sorry.would you mind repeating that? ~)  
  
Harry hissed at him again and Lucius laughed causing Harry to look at his oddly.  
  
"Harry, I'm just as shocked as you. I didn't know that your soul would find its mate with me.I can't control things like that. Contrary to popular belief."  
  
"What?"  
  
Both Harry and Lucius looked over to a wide-eyed Draco and blushed slightly.  
  
"Father what do you mean, 'would find its mate with me.' I don't understand."  
  
Lucius sighed and launched into the explanation of Harry's odd muteness once again. By the time he was done, Harry had passed out the shot glasses and was busy mixing up the various liquids along with hisses of, 'by the time he's done you'll need this', and, 'don't ask whats in it, just drink it.'  
  
Duddly and Peirs didn't question what was in front of them, they just threw it back. Draco, Vernon and Patunia, on the other hand, just stared at it.  
  
Draco didn't really feel like drinking at that moment.he more felt like passing out or getting sick.or both.  
  
It wasn't the fact that his father was.twisted, that upset him, and it wasn't the fact that it was with his new friend that he would be that way with, and it wasn't even the age difference that had him in knots.  
  
Draco couldn't really place his finger on what had him so upset, he just knew that he was and that when the wizarding world found out.well.lets just say everything would change.and not in a good way.  
  
Looking over at his brunette friend, Draco noticed that he wasn't handling the situation better than anyone else... Harry, for his part, was staring at an empty shot glass, Not really seeing or acknowledging its presence, but still looking into its chipped and cracked surface as if it held all of lives answers within it some how.  
  
Walking over and settling himself next the boy on the ash covered ground, Draco paused, not really knowing what to say. It occurred to him that even if he said anything, Harry wouldn't be able to reply.  
  
Sighing, he decided to try anyways, maybe Harry would surprise him like he usually did.  
  
"Harry.um.how are you holding up? I know this must be a lot to take in and handle all at once."  
  
The longhaired boy didn't respond, so Draco tried again. Still he got no response, the brunette boy didn't even blink. Draco was about to give up when suddenly a soft whisper echoed inside of his head.  
  
The whisper got louder and louder and louder until he thought his head was going to explode, when he realized that it was Harry's voice he was hearing. And that somehow, Harry was screaming at him, but now the question was how was Harry speaking to him at all.  
  
(*~ If one more person asks if I'm 'alright' or 'how I'm holding up' again, I swear I'll grab the nearest two-by-four and beat them with it! I'm not fine! I'm not ok! I'm am not holding up! I have just had everything ripped from me it the span of forty minuets! I-.why am I even trying? Its not like you can understand me anyways. ~*)  
  
Draco was excited. He had heard Harry.he had heard Harry's thoughts.for some odd reasons Draco smiled.  
  
"Draco.what was that all about?" asked Peirs as he stared wide-eyed at his friend.  
  
The reality was that all anyone around them had heard was an extremely pissed off Harry Potter hissing at the blond angrily, but Draco had heard it. Draco had heard it all. He had even felt his friend's pain and even though he didn't know how, he has glad that he had.  
  
"Harry, that was amazing.can you do it again?"  
  
Harry opened his mouth to chew out the blond next to him when he actually heard what his friend had said.  
  
(*~ Did you just say that you could hear me? ~*)  
  
Draco nodded and let out a small laugh that drew the others closer to the developing scene.  
  
"How are you doing it ? Its like you're speaking directly into my head.its cool.weird, but cool."  
  
Lucius Malfoy placed a hand upon his son's shoulder and spoke to everyone in general.  
  
"Harry has just figured out how to speak telepathically. When he focused all of his thoughts on being upset at Draco for asking him if we was ok.in a matter of words, he unknowingly activated a way for him to feed his thoughts directly to the person he is thinking about. It seems that his annoyance with everybody in general finally got to him.  
  
Congratulations Harry. But be careful with this newfound gift. As I said before. Try talking to someone who is not true to you and there will be some bad consequences."  
  
Harry looked at Lucius thoughtfully and decided to try out this new way of communication. A few minutes of odd faces and a headache later , Harry glared at the elder Malfoy and hissed at him angrily.  
  
(* Why can't I do it again? *)  
  
The blond laughed and smiled at his young soulmate.  
  
"Harry, you not only have to concentrate, you also have to know who you are directing your thoughts. If you try and just talk to someone with out identifying them, you can cause a few problems for you and them. Now, think of Draco and tell your mind that it's him you want to communicate with."  
  
Harry did as he was told and sure enough Draco jumped and with a yelp gripped the side of his head as he glared at his friend.  
  
"Harry! Not so loud, remember you are directly in my head, not beside me speaking in my ear Not that at that level it would have made any difference."  
  
Draco continued to gripe until the sound of soft laughter drifted though his and everyone else's mind for a brief moment, only to disappear as quickly as it had started.  
  
"Eventually the connection with your true friends will grow strong enough to allow them to send messages back to you. Eventually you will all be so connected it will be hard to tell were ones thoughts end and another's begins. Eventually you will all have to learn how to block your thoughts off when you want to truly be alone. But know is not 'Eventually' and I do ask that you be careful whom you allow to have this knowledge. Not every one can be trusted."  
  
Every one was silent for a few moments as they digested that information before Peirs got brave enough to ask what was on almost everyone's minds.  
  
"I'm sorry to ask this, but how do you know everything that you do? You said earlier that only on other set of people in history has had this .um.affliction. So how would you know that everything you are saying is complete fact?"  
  
Lucius looked around at all of the curious faces and cleared his throat.  
  
" I think that will have to be answered at a later date. I do believe it time to get everyone cleaned up and ready for tomorrow. Peirs, Harry said something earlier about being able to stay at your house? Would your parents mind terribly?"  
  
Peirs shook his head and brushed his peaches and cream mixed with lime green hair out of his eyes. Looking over at his exhausted boyfriend, the sixteen year-old started to walk around burning piles of wood and charred objects that were no longer recognizable, beckoning them to follow.  
  
It was sad really, knowing, that for some reason, they were the only survivors of any of the explosions really made you feel .dirty and slightly dammed.but knowing that both you, and the one you love, are alive make it seem just a little more bearable.  
  
" Come on, Maybe my mom will be up reading or something."  
  
Peirs really didn't believe that his mother would just be calmly sitting in the living room knitting or doing whatever it was that se did at this hour. He knew his mom would probably be rushing around the house gathering supplies and anything else she knew the families of this disaster would need. He was actually surprised to not see her at the blast sights looking for him.That just didn't seem like his mother.  
  
Peirs wasn't sure why, but he had a terrible feeling that he just couldn't describe grip onto his heart and stay latched there. Deciding to ignore it, Peirs smiled at the car that had just pulled in front of him. Thanking the blond owner of the car, the streaked boy slid thankfully into the soft interior and hardly noticed when the others did the same, being mostly asleep by the time the car door even closed all the way.  
  
It had been a long morning and he was sure that Mr. Malfoy would be kind enough o wake him when they reached his house.  
  
As soon as the car stopped at gentle hand reached over and shook Peirs back into the waking world. Looking around, the boy noticed something was off right away. The front door was wide open.  
  
"Something doesn't feel right." Peirs stated slowly as he opened the door to his right and climbed out. Harry followed and held out a hand to help his still mostly asleep cousin not trip as he exited the car.  
  
Everyone was a step behind Peirs as he slowly walked up his front steps and pushed open the door. What he saw made him freeze in shock and take a quivering step backwards, Running into Duddly in the process, sending them both to the floor in an undignified heap.  
  
Catching his wide-eyed boyfriend and making sure we wasn't hurt, Duddly set about trying to figure out what was wrong. He was two far away to actually get a clear view of the dark hall and living room, but what ever it was it had poor Peirs shaking like a leaf in October.  
  
"Peirs.Peirs, are you alright? What did you see? Harry, could you go see what is so upsetting to him? "  
  
Harry nodded. Motioning to Draco, the two walked around the boys heaped on the porch.  
  
Looking at one another and then at the adults behind them, Draco and Harry looked inside and they suddenly realized what had made Peirs look so sickly.  
  
Draco opened the door further with a numb hand, and watched as a faint green glow crept along the ground until it stopped just under Lucius's feet.  
  
The Dark mark floated just above the bodies of Joshua and Nicole Polkis lazily, proclaiming to all that saw and understood, that Voldermort had been there recently.  
  
Their faces were eternally frozen in a shocked and pain-filled expression as they clutched damaged wand in their cold hands.  
  
Vernon and Patunia gasped and hugged the devastated boy tightly, trying to shield him from the awful scene in front of them. Neither realized what their friends were holding, and neither really cared to look. They just held the two devastated boys and let themselves cry as well.  
  
Unlike the other two adults, who had broken down and were now in about the same state as Peirs and Duddly, Lucius calmly walked over to the two boys and placed his hands upon each of their shoulders. Offering them support and strength if they needed it.  
  
"Come you two.you don't need to see this."  
  
Harry swung around and buried his face into Lucius's chest giving off a small sob and biting his lip. Seeing his friends parents like that had reminded him of nightmares he had long tried to get rid of.  
  
Piers's mother, even though she looked nothing like his mother, still had felt like a mother and Harry sobbed and hissed something that sounded to Lucius, who could understand him to a certain extent, like 'not another one'.  
  
But he couldn't really tell, because the boy was so muffled by the black silk he was clinging to.  
  
Draco also turned away from the sight and into his father's arms, the lifeless bodies making something inside of him shiver and quake.  
  
Lucius looked down at both of the boys and held them close. Reaching out he took one last look at the bodies of Piers's family and shut the door quietly.  
  
Even though the dark mark was above the bodies, Lucius had to wonder if it was really him. Even if it had been one of his minions.Usually when Voldermort ordered a muggle, or anybody for that matter, killed, he always left the mark high in the air so that all could see it wonder if it had been their family that had died.  
  
This time it was inside the house, floating there like one of those 'save point' things that he had seen in a demonstration of a muggle video game called 'Final Fantasy 8' or something like that. He really hadn't paid much attention, he had just wanted to leave but nooo. he was stuck watching his sister's son and he was obsessed with the muggle game. So Lucius was forced to stand there in the middle of a shopping center, with a crowd of other people, and watch this boy explain the games features and show them almost every aspect of the game without giving away to much.  
  
It had been a terrible waist of time in the blonde's opinion, but, whatever made his sister happy was a good thing.  
  
Looking around at the grieving family's, Lucius sighed and hugged the two boys in his arms closer to him and cleared his throat.  
  
"I say we go back to my manor and figure out where to go from there. I don't think that staying around here is a good thing."  
  
Two heads nodded against the blondes chest and looking up, Lucius noticed that no body, not Peirs, Duddly, Patunia, or Vernon, was about to tell him no. The entire situation was very upsetting and Lucius couldn't wait to get home and figure out what happened.  
  
Guiding his houseguests back to the car, Lucius was hard pressed to get either Harry or Draco off of him long enough to slide into the vehicle.  
  
Duddly was having the same problem with Peirs, the boy was like human super-glue, No matter how hard you pulled, he wasn't letting go. Not that Duddly was really trying to let go of him, it was just alittle more than difficult to do anything when he had his boyfriend latched on to him and he could barely see though his swollen and blurry eyes.  
  
Patunia and Vernon rubbed slow circles into the hiccuping and sobbing boy's back while sending a small smiles at Lucius who had two boys clinging to him like the world would end if they let go.  
  
Thinking on this, Patunia decided that it probably would in their eyes. Tears started to spill faster as she thought about her close friend  
  
'Nicole was so happy that Duddly and Harry had started to get the boy and make him do more.She was really pleased to meet Harry and was all smiles when he started to go over with Duddly more.  
  
The woman treated both boys as if they were hers. No matter what, When the boys got in trouble, she didn't care who was the cause of it, she'd punished them all the same. Just so, she also praised them all the same and loved all of the boys like nothing else.  
  
To Harry, she had been like a mother, the one that I was never able to be because I couldn't see two inches past my own face, but she was always giving him advice and trying to cheer him up when something was going bad. Not that that happened that often, but there were the rare times when Harry would feel separate from Duddly and Peirs. When these times arose and I didn't know what to do, I would call Nicole and ask her for help. The woman always knew just how to deal with the moody boy. I don't know what I'm going to do with out her.I can't believe she's gone.'  
  
With that last thought, Patunia broke down into uncontrollable sobs. She had lost her best friend and not only that, but she had lost the only other person she could count on to deal with all three boys when she was strung to tightly. She didn't know what to do.  
  
Vernon held his wife closely and tried to calm her the best he could. He was really no good in these kind of situations, but even he had cried alittle, Joshua was a close friend of his sense his days at Smeltings.  
  
Lucius was trying to work around Harry and Draco, both boys were crying, but for completely different reasons. Lucius knew that it was the first time Draco had ever truly seen the effects of a Death Eater attack. The fact that he reacted so badly was a good thing in Lucius's opinion.  
  
Even though Lucius acted like Voldermort's personal ass-kisser, he really wasn't. Voldermort, in all reality, didn't like him at all. He didn't call him to meetings, he didn't tell him anything, and in all truth, he liked to pretend that Lucius didn't exist at all. For a reason that the tall blond was now glad for.  
  
'I really should go and see him.I have to figure out why he ordered the attack.If he ordered the attack. They hadn't done anything to his knowledge. Yes, he did blow up Harry's house in the process.but why would he take out the Polkis residents.unless there is something I don't know about them.I'll have to ask the boy when he is calm enough to talk about it.'  
  
With this, Lucius returned his attention to the second boy in his arms. He also knew why Harry was upset. Not only had another set of people he'd cared about died, but the dark mark also brought up some terrible memories that he knew the boy would like nothing more than to forget about.  
  
(* What about my wand and school supplies? They were in the house.*)  
  
Harry's shivering hiss brought up a good point, The boy had lost everything from his years at Hogwarts when his house had been destroyed.  
  
"To tell you the truth Harry.I don't know.your trunk, wand, cloths, broom.everything is gone. The only thing we can do is replace it all.In the morning, or when every you are ready, we'll go out and get you what you need. That goes for all of you. I wouldn't think of not replacing what you have lost. I know I can never give you back the things that meant the most to you, but I can try."  
  
The car then grew silent. The only sounds heard were sniffs and random coughs when suddenly a loud metal-hitting-metal sound resounded though the limousine.  
  
Looking down at where his hand had been stroking Harry's soft multicolored hair, Lucius gazed at two silver snake engraved bangles that were holding it out of the boys' face. Noticing what he was looking at, both Harry and Draco gave a watery laugh and Draco launched into the explanation.  
  
"Last year the day before Christmas break, right in the middle of Potions, this huge black eagle hawk came swooping in and."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Harry sat next to Neville Longbottom quietly, He had hope the boy would have been to scared of him to even be at a table close to him, but he had been wrong unfortunately.  
  
This hand not been his year and by the way things were going, it didn't look like it was going to get any better.  
  
Over the summer he had received multiple howlers in regards to the whole 'Cederic' issue. Each one blaming him for the death of the bot and telling him how awful he was to let such a thing happen.  
  
Harry had taken all of this badly and over the summer had with drawn upon himself in hopes that everyone would just forget about him. Even his relatives had decided to leave him alone and for that, Harry was grateful.  
  
When the school year came around, Harry had sent his school list to Mrs. Weasly, asking her to 'please purchase my school things because I don't think I'll be well enough to go with you this year.'  
  
The kind woman had and to his relief, had just sent them to him and not sent her boys to come and get him at all. A few weeks later, his uncle insisted he go back to his, 'blasted school', because they weren't going to put up with him over the school year. They already had to put up with him though the summer and that was bad enough.  
  
When Harry arrived on Platform 9 ¾ he instantly noticed that all eyes were on him. Self-conscience of enough, Harry bypassed all of his friends and found an empty compartment in the back of the train and locked both doors so that no one could get in.  
  
Everything went fine for the first week or so, until the howlers found him again. From there, everything went down hill.  
  
The Slytherins started to snidely congratulate him on allowing Cederic to die, and the Hufflepuffs would call him a murderer at every chance they got. The Gryffindors stood by him as much as they could, but Harry knew that they really didn't know what to feel and didn't talk to most of them and barely spoke to his closest friends as it was.  
  
The December came around, Harry knew what to expect this year. Wicked and cruel things to taunt him.either that or something like boxes with dead animals in them.Harry had received one of those already. In fact, it had a knife buried into it and the blood was soaking through his bed sheets.  
  
Sitting in Potions class was like sitting in the deepest pit of Hell. Even though Snape stopped people from messing with him, he couldn't see everything and usually ignored something, just because he could.  
  
But this day was alittle different. Harry had woken up like usual, Draco had bumped into him in the halls and slipped him a muffin like he usually did before delivering a scathing remark about Harry's parentage and storming off.  
  
Classes had gone normally, well as normally as classes can when you're Harry Potter and attend a school for the magically inclined. All up until Potions class.  
  
This class had started out odd. Snape told them to pick up all of their things and put them away, He even allowed them to pair up with whom they wanted to.it was a cold day in hell when Snape was that nice.  
  
The black haired man then passed out two potion ingredients and told them to figure out what they were and that the first person to correctly identify them, and the potion they went to, would get twenty house points, a ingredient, regardless of what house you were in.  
  
With a promise like that, every one attacked their books with a passion that had never been seen in the potion classroom. Harry was shocked to see that he knew what his ingredients were with out having to look them up.  
  
The first ingredient was a small stone called 'The Queen of Meadow'. It was a rare stone that was only found on the top of the highest mountain peak in Switzerland. To anyone who knew of this stone it was know to spread poison through the body by touch alone, it was extremely expensive and one touched by human hands would be ruined forever.  
  
So when Harry heard Neville Longbottom comment on how pretty the stone was and saw his slightly chubby fingers reach for it, Harry reacted the only way he knew he could and slammed his hand down on the frightened boy's wrist, firmly holding it in place.  
  
" I wouldn't touch that Neville."  
  
Thinking the worst, Neville let out a panicked scream and jerked wildly.  
  
"What is going on over here? Mr. Potter? Mr. Longbottom?"  
  
Harry let go of the boys wrist and sighed looking up at his lest favorite teacher tiredly.  
  
"He was going to touch 'The Queen of Meadow' sir. As everyone knows, this stone is very rare and deadly, but if touched it will be ruined and no longer good to use in any potion."  
  
Snape looked impressed and rose an eyebrow at his student.  
  
"And what, Mr. Potter, is the only potion this stone cane be used in?"  
  
Harry released a breath he hadn't be aware he was holding and thought for a moment before smiling and launching into a small speech.  
  
" This particular stone can only be used in its own counter potion. The poison will be neutralized when it touches to mixture because of a reason really no one to date can explain.  
  
The stones' color has a lot to do with it and researchers believe it has something to do with its shape as well. But no one can be for certain."  
  
For the first time, in all of the years that Harry had be being taught by the hook nosed man in front of him, he saw the man smile. Snape reached out with a pair of tongs and carefully picked up the stone, putting it back into a glass container and awarded twenty points to Gryffindor.  
  
Everyone was surprised to see that the man had kept his promise and after a moment of open mouths, Snape glared at them all and shouted at them to get back to work, ignoring the fact that Harry was now smiling at him, even if it was a small smile.  
  
Then a Black bird flew down from the open door, which Harry never realized had been left open at all, and beat its large wings over the second ingredient on his workstation.  
  
Dropping a medium sized package in his lap, the bird took off again, sending the red-ish brown powder all over the table and the floor.  
  
"I-I'll get it Harry." Neville said as he reached out a hand to sweep away the mess.  
  
Once again, Harry grabbed his wrist, but this time held it far away from the table. And picking up his package, he got up slowly, avoiding the powder as much as he could and not touching his robes were the stuff clung to him.  
  
"Harry? What is wrong with you?" Asked his bushy haired friend, Hermoine Granger. "Its just alittle powdered Dragon's blood.it won't hurt him to touch it."  
  
Snape was behind her, just about to chew her out for taking a spilled potion ingredient so lightly, when Harry beat him to it.  
  
"I hate to tell you Hermoine, but this isn't Dragon's blood. This is Powdered Dong Quai root. It isn't ground up any more because of its striking resemblance to Dragon's blood, and really the only difference in the two is the smell.  
  
Dong Quai root has a distinctly sweet and musty smell. The reason is because it can only be found on trees in the Buddhist temples of china. It is a Dong Quai is a sister tree to the Beautiful Cherry blossom tree. That is were it gets the sweet smell.  
  
Dong Quai root stopped being powdered around the year 1824. It was used in potions that called for Dragon's blood, and because of its strong resemblance, it turned most harmless potions into poisons.  
  
Dong Quai is the main ingredient in most poisons and is most know for the poison called 'The Crimson Kiss', where it dissolves all of your organs and has you coughing up blood for three weeks. There is no cure for it and my god have mercy on any soul who would willingly brew that as revenge for anything. "  
  
By the time Harry was done, Everyone was staring at him with terrified looks in their eyes.everyone that is, except Severus Snape.  
  
Snape was very proud of him, shocked at his complete knowledge of the two deadly ingredients he'd given him, but proud non the less.  
  
"Mister Potter, I am impressed, but tell the class why you did not allow Mr. Longbottom to touch the powder.Surely its not like 'The Queen of Meadow' where it will poison you if you touch it."  
  
Harry shook his head and went back into his explanation.  
  
"The Dong Quai root won't poison you directly, but that doesn't mean that it won't leave you with a reminder that you touched it. I think that the last person who touched it was sent to the hospital for seven months because boils sprung up all over his body and all ten of his fingers fell off.along with the skin on the palms of his hands melting."  
  
Shudders ran though the class when Harry was done speaking. Snape waved his wand and every last particle of the powder flew towards him and sealed its self in an iron box.  
  
"Good job Potter. I never want to see you getting mail in my class again. I will give you the twenty house points for your answer, but I am also going to take them away for disrupting my class with your personal life."  
  
The rest of the class went by in silence. Neville had moved to another table and left Harry to his thoughts.  
  
Looking down Harry saw the words, 'Do not open until Christmas', written on the brown wrapping.  
  
Harry smiled to himself. 'It looks like things might just start to pick up. '  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
".And after that Harry seemed to be completely different. The next time I saw him he was eating a lot more and he had those bands around his wrists.it was crazy."  
  
The story had everyone ones mind off of the gruesome slightly had witnessed. Instead they were now inspecting Harry's bangles. Lucius watched a smile appear on the blue streaked brunette's face and allowed himself a small smile.  
  
"So who gave them to you?" Duddly asked as he traced the outline of the snakes' body.  
  
Harry smiled and shrugged. He really didn't know where they'd come from but he was happy to have them. They had saved him from himself more than anyone would ever know.  
  
Just knowing that one person out there, that wasn't Ron or Hermoine, still cared for him.made him want to live more than anything, and really, he didn't even know the persons name.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok you guys, Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews.  
  
Yes, I know that this chapter is probably as confusing as chapter seven was, But I have to get all of this out of the way so that they can get to Hogwarts.its hard, but I've reread this chapter like twelve times and am still adding to it..  
  
Thank you to all of the loyal readers that have stood by my side even though it takes forever to get my chapters posted.  
  
To Maximum Poofy: Thank you so much for all of your sweet words, they really helped.  
  
To Sunny: All of your encouragement really helped, I really don't think that chapter seven would have made it if you hadn't pushed me in your own way.  
  
To Rouge-sorceress: If I don't get your character information soon I will have to go with the next person up.thanks for reviewing!  
  
To everyone else, I thank you lots. Expect all of my chapters to be reposted soon with updates and better spelling.um..please review.it helps really it does.  
  
Your loyal Author,  
Kat =^_^=  
  
P.S. When I hit 100 reviews I'm throwing an even bigger party than I did when I hit 50, Thank you so much! 


	9. Don't Speak 9

Chapter 9 ~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a long and restless night, Harry awoke to the light sound of someone knocking on his door. Groaning, the dark haired boy threw a pillow in the direction of the noise and rolled over. When the knocking didn't stop, Harry sat up and opened his mouth to yell at his cousin, but all that came out was a vary irritated hiss. And then, in a flash, it all came back to him.  
  
The explosion, finding out he couldn't talk anymore, discovering that Lucius Malfoy was his soul mate, Piers's parent, the car ride, being carried in and placed in bed.All of it.  
  
Rolling out of the large bed he was laying on, Harry stumbled over to the door and opened it slowly.  
  
"Harry, I'm glad to see you awake. I was just about to come in there and get you."  
  
Harry gave his blond friend a sleepy smile and opened the door further, silently giving the boy permission to enter the room.  
  
"Father says that breakfast will be served soon and that everyone should be dressed and in attendance. He also said that we would be going out for school supplies today. Our letters arrived this morning along with two other letters of late admittance. It seems as if Duddly and Piers are going to be attending Hogwarts as well."  
  
Harry smiled at the news and looked down at his cloths before tilting his head to the side and gazing at his friend.  
  
"All of our wardrobes are magiced to know your size and style. Go on, try it out."  
  
Harry smiled and walked over to the oak wardrobe. Reaching out to touch the handle, Harry was surprised to feel a shock on magical electricity run through his body. Shrugging, the dark haired boy pulled the door open and was pleased to see dark colors and leather hanging neatly within the wardrobe.  
  
After thinking for a few moments, Harry reached in and pulled out a jet- black silken poet's shirt and a pair of tight side lace up leather pants.  
  
(*~ Draco, what do you think? ~*)  
  
Draco nodded his approval absently and smiled at his friend.  
  
"I'm going to go wake up Peirs and Duddly. Your aunt and uncle are already awake. I'll be back in a moment."  
  
At Harry's nod, Draco smiled and slipped out of the room quietly. Moving silently over to the next door, Draco knocked softly and within minutes, was greeted by a barely awake Duddly.  
  
"Good morning, Father wishes for us to be at breakfast. The wardrobe is spelled out know your size and tastes and I'll see you in a few moments."  
  
Draco smiled at the other blond, but all he got was a slight snore in response. Sighing, Draco noticed that even though Duddly looked awake, he was really asleep on his feet. Tapping his shoulder, Draco was treated to the sight of the blond snapping awake and falling backwards.  
  
"What.huh.oh! Good morning Draco, whats up?"  
  
Draco laughed and explained why they had to be at breakfast. Giving him a nod, Duddly turned around and walked over to his peacefully sleeping boyfriend. It took a few minutes of shaking the boy, but finally, he was lucid enough to realize he was being spoken to.  
  
After another run though of the reason for breakfast, Peirs was on his feet and walking over to the wardrobe. After looking through the casual clothing, he finally settled on a short sleeved black shirt and a pair on black jeans.  
  
Duddly looked went through the same process and pulled out a pair of black slacks along with a black cotton shirt and black blazer. Draco left them alone and stood in the hall for a moment until the opening of a door to his left caught his attention.  
  
The blond was stunned to see his mute friend actually walk out of his room in the outfit he had previously shown him. The silk shirt was unlaced in the front and left his tanned chest exposed to anyone who wanted to look. The same went for the lace up pants he was wearing. The leather stretched across his leg like a second layer of skin. The laces were pulled as tight as they would go and they left the outer side of Harry's well-toned legs to be seen by the world. A pair of black ankle boots adorned his feet and his hair was pulled back into a semi-loose braid, leaving his bangs to cover the scar that marked him for death.  
  
(*~ How do I look? ~*)  
  
Draco couldn't think of anything to describe him. The words 'Pure Sex' came to mind, but he kept those to himself. It was amazing how much the dark haired boy had changed form the awkward, gangly, clumsy thing that wore baggy cloths and thick glasses, to the walking wet dream he was now. It was almost like he'd had a body transplant.  
  
No, Draco took that back, it was like this wasn't Harry Potter at all. The boy before him in the body hugging leather was almost as Slytherin as he was. Harry Potter was so Gryffindor it hurt.  
  
'I'll have to think up a new name for the new Harry.' Draco thought to himself as he gave his friend a blinding smile and said,  
  
"You look fine. Ready for breakfast?"  
  
At Harry's nod, Draco looked over at Duddly and Piers's room, just in time to see them emerge as well. Guiding the boys through the halls of the Malfoy Manor, Draco finally stopped in front of a pair of large cherry wood doors. Opening one just enough for them to get though, Draco slipped in last and quietly closed the door behind him.  
  
"Ah, good morning you four. Please, come and sit down. Breakfast should be served in a moment."  
  
The four boys nodded and walked over to the surprisingly small table and took their seats. Harry on Lucius's right, Draco to his father's left, Duddly on Harry's right with Peirs next to him, and Vernon and Patunia next to Piers and Draco.  
  
As Harry put on his Bangles, he glanced over at the imposing man to his left.  
  
'Should I feel like this towards him? He's older then me by at lest sixteen years.shouldn't this be wrong? Shouldn't someone swoop in and tell me that my soul mate is Voldermort? I would expect that one.but this? I just excepted him as a potential ally.now I have to be with him for the rest of my life? How it that fair? He's married for Merlin's sake.He has a son! This is Wrong!'  
  
Harry raged to himself for a bit longer as he continued to mess with his jewelry and was completely unaware that his thoughts were being received by a very amused Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Harry-darling, if you're trying to give me a headache, you're succeeding. If you're going to insist on ranting, could you do it in a softer voice?"  
  
Harry jumped and locked eyes with a highly amused Malfoy. The blonde's eyes were a soft dove gray in the light and when he arched his perfectly sculpted eyebrow at his gaze, Harry quickly shifted his eyes to the other side of the room. No one noticed the eyes of Harry's snake necklace-earring glow a dull blue before blinking once and letting its emerald eyes shine brightly once again.  
  
Harry hissed something under his breath that sounded like 'intrusive blondes' but nobody was truly able to tell.  
  
"It's not my fault you directed all of your thoughts to me dear. You really must be more careful."  
  
Lucius gave a light smirk behind his coffee cup when he noticed the slight pink color the boy was turning. A small plate of fruit appeared before all of the occupants of the table. Lucius was slightly surprised when he realized that everyone was happy with this selection.  
  
Seeing the bewildered look on his father's face, Draco decided to speak up, seeing as Harry wanted to, but couldn't.  
  
" Two years ago, Duddly reached weight of 468lb. His school sent him home for the summer with a note that said he had to loose weight for his own health, well his mother tried, but nothing worked, until something happened this summer and Duddly promised to loose the weight. Now, Harry and Duddly are both keep a close eye on what they and those around them eat and very rarely eat anything to fatty or anything like that."  
  
Nods went around the table. Harry gave Draco a small smile in thanks as he picked up a piece of melon and bit into it hungrily. Despite what had happened the previous night, everyone was extremely hungry and finished their breakfast in relative silence.  
  
When the plates were cleared, everyone turned their attentions to the blond at the head of the table. Standing up, he moved over to the table directly behind his chair and picked up a small pile of envelopes.  
  
"Earlier this morning, ten to twelve owls came to my home. Six were standard letters from Hogwarts. One expectance letter, Two new teacher letters, One transfer letter, and Two quite normal school list type letters."  
  
Moving around the table, Lucius handed the letters to the appropriate person. Harry and Draco received their normal letters, Duddly received the expectance letter with wide eyes, And Vernon and Patunia both received their Teaching letters with shaking hands. But when Lucius moved in front of Peirs, he just looked at the boy, lightly slapping the letter in his hand. Holding it out to the shaking boy in front of him, Lucius gave him a small smirk.  
  
"You mister Polkis, have a bit of explaining to do. Home school transfer? I've never seen it done before."  
  
Peirs blushed as he took the letter quickly and lowered his eyes. He could feel everyone's stares on him as he fiddled with the off colored envelope nervously. Slowly, he looked up at everyone and sighed.  
  
" I don't know where to start.My mother was adopted by a muggle family after her parents were killed by the dark lord for betraying him. When it came time for mother to go to school, my grandmother insisted on sending her to Beaxbatons instead of Hogwarts, saying that she would get a better education and be safer there. Two years after mother graduated, she fell in love with a well brought up man from Deavonshire named Joshua. They dated for awhile and soon were married. I was born two months after the downfall of the Voldermort and things were peaceful for a long time.  
  
A couple months before my eleventh birthday, mother received a letter from a man named Dumbledore. The letter asked her to protect a boy named Harry Potter during the summers. I told mom that I knew someone named Harry Potter and she looked at me kind of strange. After a long explanation, she understood.  
  
On my eleventh birthday, Mom received another letter, only this one was telling me that I had been excepted to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Mom explained to me and I didn't like the idea too much. I had never really been far away from her before. So after long letters with the Ministry, mom got them to approve a homeschooling program. I would go to classes at the Ministry and she would teach me while still getting her work done. Everyone was happy."  
  
When Peirs stopped talking, he was lowered his eyes once again. He didn't know what to expect. For six years he had told his boyfriend that he went to an out of country school. He had never told his best friends that's he was a wizard. He wasn't sure of what their reactions would be.  
  
Harry desperately wanted to say something. Looking over at his friends confused face, he gathered his thoughts and focused on Lucius. He was rewarded by hearing Lucius speak his words.  
  
"So basically you're telling us that you're a muggle-born wizard and your mother was a pureblood and you were supposed to watch me until I graduated.is that it?"  
  
Peirs looked between Lucius and Harry for a moment before nodding and looking down at the table.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry for not telling you.I hope you don't hate me for lying to you."  
  
A soft laugh infiltrated his mind and Harry's voice made him smile.  
  
"Thank you Harry, I hope so as well."  
  
Peirs looked over to Duddly. This was it.this was his last secret. This could either seal their relationship, or it could break it in a heartbeat. Peirs waited.  
  
Duddly looked into his boyfriend's steady blue eyes and bit his lip. He knew what Peirs was waiting for. Taking in a big breath, Duddly looked down at the piece of paper in his hand and then over to his parents.  
  
Vernon was confused as to why he was holding a wizarding letter addressed to him and Patunia was looking down at the letter with alittle bit of guilt and a touch of happiness. All in all, Duddly assumed it was safe.  
  
Looking back to Peirs, he slowly let a smile play over his lips as he slipped his hand into the other boys covertly under the table.  
  
"So.a wizard huh.sounds like fun. I'll admit earlier in the summer I wouldn't be aloud to be your friend any longer, but now.it going to be ok, I think everything will work out fine."  
  
Harry and Draco smiled at each other and then back at the once again, happy couple. Duddly was right, everything was going to be ok. Harry knew that with alittle bit of time, his aunt and uncle would come around to the idea for being surrounded by wizards and witches all the time, but they would be fine.  
  
Harry cast a quick glance to the elder Malfoy and nodded to himself. 'Yes,' he thought, 'Everything will be fine.everything' And with that, he went back to looking at his cousin and a slightly pink Peirs.  
  
It was around two in the after noon when Lucius sent house elves out to gather his guests. Draco, Harry, Peirs, and Duddly were the first to arrive. The four boys were breathing rather heavily and sweating hard. Lucius laughed lightly and cast a quick-order spell over them.  
  
Immediately their cloths were dry and dirt free and their faces and body's looked a lot cleaner. Lucius played with the idea of asking what they had been up to when he noticed a small golden object in Harry's hand.  
  
"I didn't know one could get so messy in a Quiditch game. It's played in the air for Merlin's sake."  
  
Laughter rang throughout the room, and in their heads, at Lucius's statement. It was Harry that answered him, remembering to keep his voice low enough so that he didn't make everyone internally deaf in the process.  
  
(*~ It wasn't the game that got us dirty, it was the being chased by Draco after I won that was the problem. ~*)  
  
Lucius laughed at his mate's answer and sighed. He was about to make a remark to Draco about catching his prey, when a blond vision in white swept into the room with Patunia and Vernon Dursley behind her.  
  
Vernon, again, looked slightly uncomfortable in the long black robes that twisted around his ankles as he walked. Patunia on the other hand looked perfectly at ease in her borrowed lilac robes and matching shoes. Lucius decided he would have to talk to the woman about that later.  
  
"Narcissa, We will be walking almost all day. Are you sure you want to wear white?"  
  
Narcissa nodded her head primly and cast a cool glance at her husband.  
  
" Don't worry darling, I spelled them so that no matter what, they would stay perfectly white. It wouldn't due for a Malfoy to be caught with imperfect clothing no would it?"  
  
Lucius sighed as his wife walked out of the room and out the front door to the waiting car. Turning to the rest of the group, the tall blond gave them a charming smile and swept his hand in the direction his soon to be ex-wife had gone.  
  
"If everyone would please come this way, We will be heading out now."  
  
Vernon took his wife's hand and escorted her out of the house quietly, some how managing not to trip in the process, which surprised Harry to no end. Draco had insisted they change into robes before they went out for the day so a few minutes before the house elves came to get them, Harry, Peirs, and Duddly had changed into another set of beautiful robes.  
  
Draco had given Harry another set of black and silver robes, only this time, instead of a thick bar of silver around the cuffs, there was embroidered lavenders. There was no other silver anywhere to be found on the expensive garment and Harry liked it that way.  
  
Duddly and Peirs had matching Black robes with gold clasps and golden lining. Draco had told them that those robes were the only two like that in the world. He said that they were rare, not because of the make or design, but because of the special spells woven into the thread.  
  
Draco spun a tale of a poor young tailors desire for a lover and the goddess Venus herself coming down and telling him, that if he made her two identical robes to her satisfaction, she would grant his wish.  
  
The man set about following the goddess's demand, but when he sat down to start on the robes, he realized that he didn't have any thread. He began to despair until he saw two pieces of the goddess's long golden hair lying on the floor of his workshop. Picking them up carefully, thoughts raced about all of the money he could make off of selling her hair, but then he remembered the goddess's request and shook his head.  
  
Carefully threading the fine hair though a needle, he set about making tow of the most beautiful robes of their time. Venus was so pleased, that she made him a mate the very night the robes were finished. Placing a quick spell over the robes, she lay the woman beside the sleeping tailor and wrote him a quick note.  
  
It the morning, The young man was pleased to see his bride by his side and quickly went to see if the goddess had left taken his offering. He soon found the note and smiled when he saw what the Love goddess had written him.  
  
Take good care of her, she needs you as badly as you need her. The robes are yours, use them for your wedding and be happy.  
  
Soon after, the two were married and the tailors business took off at an alarming rate. And he was always with his wife, Happier than even the king just to have her. It is said till this day that the robes were what kept the couple together until the end of time, The goddess placed a binding spell over the robes and that she watched over every wearer carefully.  
  
Duddly and Peirs seemed to walk on air as they drifted out of the house, quickly snagging Draco on their way out the door, saying something about privet matters and needing a second opinion on something.  
  
That just left Harry and Lucius. Harry blushed alittle as the blond man held out his arm and smiled.  
  
"Shall we my dear?"  
  
Harry took the man's arm slowly and smiled at him when they reached the car. Harry couldn't believe that this was the same Lucius Malfoy of his second year. They seemed like two different people.  
  
"In you go Harry, I'd hate to keep the others waiting."  
  
Harry nodded and slipped into the low limousine carefully. Peirs and Duddly had some how managed to get a blushing Draco between them and were leaning vary close to him to talk with each other. Draco, for his part, looked extremely uneasy and was looked at Harry pleadingly when he got in the car.  
  
(*~ Sorry Draco-babe, Those two will when those two make up their minds, they are like Poppy, there is no unmaking them.your stuck ~*)  
  
Hearing Draco make a faint sound, Harry looked over at Lucius who was talking with Vernon and pointedly ignoring his wife. Narcissa was talking about what to do with the house for winter and was already planning out the annual Malfoy Christmas party. As she spoke, Harry watched Lucius's eyes grow darker and darker until they were almost black. Vernon had stopped his line of drill dialogue and was now scooting closer to his wife, trying to get away from Lucius's terrifying stare.  
  
Harry twitched his head to the side. He could've sworn he heard- Ah wait, there it was again.It sounded like.What was that. Closing his eyes, Harry concentrated on just the low angry buzzing at the back of his mind. Harry mentally moved closer to the sound, he was curious as to what was being said.  
  
Unthinkingly, Harry moved over to get away from Duddly, who kept getting closer to him because of a chain reaction started by Vernon, and he accidentally brushed his hand over the hand of the vary blond everyone but him was trying to get away from.  
  
That simple touch unleashed a floodgate in Harry's mind. The low angry buzz became a full of loud raging rant that Harry could tell Lucius was hiding the best he could.  
  
'.Dare that woman! Having the nerve to plan that stupid party, even though I told her point blank that she would be out of the house by Halloween! I swear, That woman is as thick as molasses. She'll never understand! Voldermort's plaything, that's all she is! A doll for him to dress and undress as he likes! One day she'll see that all the party's and money will never get her what is truly important in life. Her name fits her well.People think that Veela woman can throw a fit well? They have never seen a full blood male Veela loose his temper than.'  
  
Harry whimpered and grasped the side of his head, effectively stopping Lucius mid-rant. The blond man looked over at the mute child and quickly wrapped his arms around Harry's slim shoulders.  
  
Duddly and Peirs stopped teasing their blond captive when they heard Harry's pained cry, all three boys moved closer to their friend and tried to sooth him.  
  
"Harry, whats wrong? What happened?"  
  
Harry looked up and gave his friends a slight smile. Leaning up, he didn't notice Lucius's arm that was still around him, moving down to his waist subtlety.  
  
/To loud/  
  
He mouthed as he waved them off and sent a small laugh through his family and extended family's minds.  
  
Narcissa narrowed her eyes at her husband's hand around Harry Potter's waist, but kept silent. She'd known for years that Lucius preferred men to woman. It was obvious in the way he refused to touch her in anyway after they found out she was pregnant and it would be a boy.  
  
It was also obvious that they weren't meant to be with each other for the rest of their lives, or in other words, they weren't soul mates. They had found this out when they had gotten married. Most marriage ceremonies are completed when you join your soul to the others, but the bond was rejected and Narcissa had been pissed.  
  
'So, its that Potter brat that's taken my Lucius away has he.well, we'll just have to see about that. Wait Potter, I'll get you for this.'  
  
Patunia thought she heard a small growl from the woman next to her, but shrugged it off as her imagination when she saw the blond woman smile at her sweetly.  
  
The car slowed and came to a halt in front of an old and run down looking building with the words, 'The Leaky Cauldron'. Lucius got out of the black vehicle and offered his hand to Harry to took it with out thought and climbed out of the car, smiling up at the old bar as he did so. Duddly looked a bit ruffled after he managed to climb out of the car and after combing his wayward locks back in place, he move to the side and helped both Draco, who was slightly pink at the attention, and Peirs out of the car. Smiling at them both and squeezing his boyfriend's hand before he let go and settled for standing as close to the peaches-and-cream blond as he could with out being directly on top of him.  
  
Lucius kissed Harry's hand, smiling to him before letting go and walking over to the car to help his wife out of the car.  
  
"Narcissa dear."  
  
It was then that Harry realized the entire Malfoy family was composed of extremely good actors. In privet, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy hated each other with a passion. But in public, they were as kind and well.not loving, but much less hostile ...  
  
"This way everyone, please watch your step."  
  
Lucius led the way through the Leaky Cauldron and into the back ally, after tapping the right brick, he stood back and smiled as he saw the awe on the Dursleys faces.  
  
"Welcome my friends.to Diagon Ally."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm sorry everyone! I had a lot of real life things getting in the way. Other than that I had bad writers block. This chapter was very forced, so I apologize for it not being good.  
  
The last line of the chapter is very cliché but it had to be said. ^^ Anyways, Thanks to all of my reviewers, even though their weren't that many for chapter eight. I was sad about that.see what happens when you don't review? I start feeling unloved and then I get writers block.  
  
I will be redoing this chapter later and hope to have chapter ten out sooner than this one.  
  
Special thanks to one of my best friends, Sunny, who told me to keep going and never gave up, I hope she likes this chapter and more about the earring in chapter eleven, I promise.  
  
Remember, If I don't get reviews, I forget people are actually reading, I must be reminded a lot.  
  
Oh! And A random note. Snitchfiction.net is back up and working again.I can't remember my password though!  
  
Yours,  
Kat =^_^= 


	10. Don't Speak 10

Title: Don't Speak Author: Angel Shinigami Warnings: slightly AU and a lot of OOCness going on. Other than that, fluff, humor, Darkness, Language, and other warnings to come. Pairings: Harry +/x Lucius, Duddly +/x Peirs, Duddly +/x Draco +/x Peirs  
  
Chapter 10 ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco smiled when he saw the looks on the Dursly's faces. Duddly was looking around at all of the different things to see and do with wild eyes, Peirs was hopping around excitedly, barely contained by the stern look Narcissa was sending his way. Peirs knew that it meant certain death if he misbehaved in anyway.  
  
Patunia was looking at a few of the flower shops and bookshops, while Vernon on the other hand was eyeing the Apothecary shop with rapt interest.  
  
"First stop, will be Madame Millkin's Robes for every occasion. Then we'll see about books and the such."  
  
Peirs gave a sound of joy as he pointed out a shop that was selling a colorful array of ferocious, fire-breathing rabbits like creatures. Peirs, being the loving and odd person he was, was itching to play with the fluffy pink animal. He remembered his sister having a golden raven that spoke Russian, but that wasn't as cool as pink rabbits.  
  
Right after the thought of his sister entered his mind, Peirs remember the day his mother got a call from St. Mungo's telling her the terrible news.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
Nicole Polkis looked up from her son's Ancient Rune's term paper and frowned as she heard her fire-phone ring. It had been twelve long years since she had heard the buzzing chimes of a wizarding phone call. She was conflicted on how to feel. On the one hand, she was glade that she'd be able to talk to one of her own kind again. She had long missed the odd look of someone's head floating in a fireplace. Then again, she hadn't had a fire-phone call in twelve years for a good reason.  
  
She knew what she was giving up the day she told Albus Dumbledore she would live in the muggle world and watch over the boy-who-lived. Her daughter had been opposed to it the moment she had mentioned the proposition, but her husband had supported her and knowing that their daughter would get used to it, Nicole accepted the duty of guarding the child.  
  
Placing the roll of parchment down, the golden haired woman walked into the kitchen and opened the shutters to her fireplace. There, in a blazing green fire, she saw an elderly looking woman with darker hair and a sever expression engraved upon her wrinkled face.  
  
"Mrs. Polkis?"  
  
Nicole gave a slight nod at the woman in confusion.  
  
"I'm the head nurse at St. Mungo's wizarding hospital.I'm deeply sorry to inform you of this, but your daughter, Tawnya Ran Polkis, has been involved in a.terrible attack. She has asked us to contact you as quickly as we could. She wants you to be here with her when she passes."  
  
Nicole couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her daughter was at a wizarding hospital and yet hey hadn't healed her yet. Anger sparked within the blond.  
  
"If she's there, why haven't you healed her yet? Your Midi-wizards and Witches aren't you?"  
  
The woman nodded her head slightly before answering. She couldn't begin to imagine what this young woman was going though.  
  
"Yes ma'am we are, but when one has been driven to the brink of madness after being violated and then put under the Cruciatus curse for an undetermined amount of time, there is really nothing we can do about it.I'm sorry."  
  
Biting her lip at the new information, Nicole told the woman she would be right there. Taking a deep breath, she shakily walked back though the living room and up the stairs to her sons room. When she came to his door she softly knocked as she turned to knob and entered, calling out to him as she did.  
  
"Peirs darling, we have to go on a small trip, so I'll need you to be a good boy and get in your robes."  
  
A thirteen-year-old blond boy looked up at the sound of his mothers' voice and plastered a mocking and teasing look onto his face.  
  
"You know mum, I'm not five."  
  
The woman blinked at him for a moment and that's when he realized something was wrong. His mother usually joked back with him, but this time it looked as if he'd just ripped the world out from under her.  
  
"Mum? You ok?"  
  
The blond woman shook her head and told him a run down of what had happened. Peirs didn't know how to handle the information at that moment, but quickly got dressed and was standing at the fireplace with his mother in record time.  
  
After flooing to the hospital and following the same woman that had delivered the news up seventeen flights of stairs, they now stood in front of a thick wooden door.  
  
"Here you are, you can stay as long as you like."  
  
Both mother and son nodded at the words and entered the dimly lit room. There lying on a bed pushed up against a corner was Tawnya Polkis. Her strawberry blond hair looked limp and mussed while her skin looked gaunt and pale. Nicole had to choke back a sob as she approached a chair that was right next to the sorry looking bed.  
  
"Oh Tawny.my darling baby girl."  
  
Pastel blue eyes fluttered open at the softly spoken words and locked onto the owner of the voice.  
  
"Mum?"  
  
Nicole nodded slowly as she took her daughter's cool hand in hers and gave it a light squeeze.  
  
"Yeah baby, its me.I heard you asked for me."  
  
The pale girl nodded and looked past her mother until her eyes locked on those of her little brother.  
  
"Treat him well and never regret what you do. From one to the other it is all the same, give it freely and they will return what it is you seek."  
  
Peirs didn't have time to ponder over these words as his older sister turned back to her mother and gave her a chilling look.  
  
"Do not fear it, to fear it is to give it power, Power is what it craves, live until you can and never close your eyes to that which is in front of you. A treasure chest around one corner, a basilisk around the other, Be careful and stay true to the path that is given and walk on the forests edge. From one to the other, it will be passed."  
  
And with those words the woman that was Tawnya Ran Polkis drew her last breaths and gave in to deaths powerful allure.  
  
Crossing over to his mother, the small boy placed a hand on the woman's shoulder as she let out a long, mournful cry that alerted the medical staff to the tormented girls passing. Peirs didn't know how to ease his mother's anguish, he was torn between being the strong man he wanted to portray and the small boy that had just lost his sister that he was.  
  
Kissing his mother's cheek, Peirs kneeled down and let her cry. He could feel the wet tears soak through his thin T-shirt. He knew that he was crying as well, but he didn't move to wipe the tears away, he didn't want to admit that his sister was gone, if he said anything or acknowledged the tears, he knew it would be real.and he wasn't ready to except that yet.  
  
"Mrs. Polkis? I'm sorry for your lose, but we have to ask you to leave the room so we can prepare her."  
  
Peirs looked over to the doorway to see a small silver haired woman in a medi-witches uniform. She was giving his mother a knowing look and Peirs knew she to had lost parts of her family to the creature that called himself the Dark Lord.  
  
The Medi staff had never come out and said that it was the monster's fault that his sister was no longer among the living, but Peirs wasn't stupid, nor was he blind. He read the paper every day and knew what Voldermort was capable of, he also knew that no others of the magical community turned up dead but those with muggle blood.  
  
Yes it was true, Voldermort was supposed to be dead, but that didn't stop his followers from continuing his dream while pretending to be regular people and praise his death like everyone else.  
  
"Yes, yes, we understand, we have preparations to make..come Peirs darling, you have work to complete."  
  
Nicole stood up and dried her eyes quickly. She knew that crying wouldn't help, and she knew that she had things to get in order. People to call, Things to get. She needed to keep herself busy.she needed to get home, she needed to clean something..  
  
"Mum.are you ok?"  
  
Nicole looked over at her son and shook her head slowly.  
  
"No baby, I'm not.and I won't be for quite some time."  
  
Peirs nodded, he knew that any further discussion at the time would just make his mother more upset than she already was. It was going to be hard for a while, but all would be better, it would be different, but with time, it would be better.  
  
* End Flash Back ~  
  
"Peirs? You ok?"  
  
Peirs was snapped out of his thoughts by his boyfriend squeezing his hand slightly and calling his name. Smiling, Peirs nodded once and stepped into the robe's shop without hesitation.  
  
Madame Milkin was a short little witch with frizzy gray hair and warm blue eyes. Everyone smiled as she looked up from a bored looking first year and gave a hearty, "Hogwarts?"  
  
Looking back to the girl on the pedestal, Madame Milkin gave her a pat and helped her down.  
  
"Alright, I'll have your robes done by the end of the day. Off with ye Lass."  
  
The girl gave the elderly witch a smile as she left the small shop, eyeing the oddly collected group as she went.  
  
"Now, What can I help you with? Mister Malfoy doesn't look like he's grown much and young master Potter looks as he always does at this point in the year. But, you other two I'm just a we lost on. Definitely not first years, and to young to be working just yet."  
  
Lucius Malfoy gave a laugh and pushed Duddly and Peirs forward.  
  
"My dear Kenna, these boys need robes for the coming year, sixth to be precise, and Harry here needs a completely new sets as well, due to an unfortunate accident. This one," Peirs was pushed forward a bit more. "You may already have on file. His name is Peirs Polkis."  
  
Kenna Milkin stared at the semi-blond for a moment before giving him a wide smile and nodding to the elder Malfoy.  
  
"Oh yes, I remember him now. One of the few home schoolers the Ministry ever approved of. I won't need your measurements lad, every set of measurements I've ever taken updates themselves every year. Saves time."  
  
Peirs nodded and stepped back to Draco's side. Duddly on the other hand, was being herded onto the cylinder and was being positioned so that he looked like a giant cross.  
  
"Now hold still please, this shouldn't take long, lift your arms alittle higher, yes, that's it. Now Lift your right foot..and the left.good."  
  
It was another five minuets before the tiny witch said that Duddly could get down, She had measured everything she could. Distance of the fingers, Nose to ear, Space between the eyes, It really was quite funny. Although Harry had to admit, he didn't remember his measurements taking that long.  
  
But Harry had been taking to Draco at the time, so maybe he just wasn't paying attention to what the small woman was doing.  
  
"I'll send the robes to your manor as soon as they're done. It was good to see you again boys, see you next year."  
  
Harry smiled as he stepped back onto the crowded streets of Diagon Ally. The next stop was the wand shop. Harry almost hated to go back to that creepy store, but he knew it had to be done. As soon as he stepped into the dark store, he heard Mr. Olivander call out to them.  
  
"14 inches, oak, dragon heart string. 11 inches, holly, Phoenix feather. 13 inches, yew, unicorn hair. 7 inches, Maple, dragon heart strings. 9 inches, Holly, unicorn hair."  
  
Olivander's piercing blue eyes fell on Harry for a moment before switching to Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Lord Malfoy, what can I do for you?"  
  
Lucius explain what happened as lightly as he could and waited calmly as Olivander pulled out a measuring tape and asked Duddly to do almost exactly what Madame Milkin's had asked.  
  
"Mr. Polkis, come, lets get your wand first. Yours will be easier than Mister Potters will. I'm afraid I might not have anything for Mister Potter."  
  
Peirs was handed wand after wand after wand, but nothing seemed to be right. Things broke and shattered, books went flying and seats caught fire, but none of the right sparks flew.  
  
"Try this one boy.I think this is the one."  
  
Peirs nodded and took the wand carefully. As soon as Olivander's hand was off of it, the wand started to hum and buzz wonderfully in the blondes hand. Giving it a swish, Peirs was pleased to find green and blue sparks fly from the end.  
  
"I believe we found a match. 10 inches, apple tree, black sun tiger tail feather. Good for charms and interpretation.The wand was given to me as a gift. I was told it would bring the user great luck. Use it well young man."  
  
Peirs nodded as he ran his hand over the smooth wood of his new wand. He could tell this wand was going to be special, This wand was going to be important.  
  
"Now.Young Mister Dursley, Mr. Potter, I'm afraid we have nothing for you. I since a change about you child, your path is unclear, your future unknown. I make no wands that will suit your new destiny."  
  
Harry nodded at the words. they made since. Harry looked into Mr. Olivander's eyes and knew what the man said was true. Harry opened his mouth to thank the man, but closed it once more with the memory of the night before.  
  
Lucius, who had been watching the mute boy for quite sometime, realized what he wanted to say and twitched his lips is a small smile. Looking up at Olivander, the elder Malfoy related Harry's unspoken message.  
  
"The boy has a touch of wizarding strep throat, He wants you to know that he will be careful in his future and that you've helped us enough. Right Harry? "  
  
Harry blinked for a moment before turning back to a curious wand maker and nodding. He was grateful to Lucius for covering for is inability to make any sound come out of his mouth at all.  
  
' I guess having someone who will know me better than I know myself is a good thing.when the time is right.'  
  
Harry thought to himself, making sure no one could hear him just in case.  
  
"Ah, I understand. Had a bit of that last year, nasty thing it is. You make sure you get lots of rest now Mr. Potter, and be sure not to strain your voice to much."  
  
Harry gave a small smile and a nod and waved good bye. He was relieved to be out in the sun light again, Olivander's shop was always so dark it made Harry feel like the life was being sucked out of him.  
  
"Well, It looks like we have to go wand searching.We'll get the rest of our supplies and then head off to France. Come along, I think the ink shop is calling to us."  
  
Draco couldn't hold back a small snort at the sound of his father acting so much out of character. It was odd. Draco couldn't for the life of him figure out why his father had to be perfectly matted with someone that was his age. It was one thing to be perfectly matted with someone, Draco knew you couldn't help that, but to someone he went to school with.and a ~boy~ no less.  
  
'Oh well,' Draco thought, 'It could be worse, he could be matted to Pansy.or Millicent.'  
  
At that thought, Draco was glade that his father was matted to Harry. Shuddering, Draco entered the ink shop and immediately went over to a bottle of jade green ink that he had fallen in love with the past year.  
  
Duddly on the other hand was standing next to Peirs, nodding at the right time as the lime-blond explained what he would need to be caught up on.  
  
"I think that no matter what, you'll have to have night lessons with some of the Professors, but it shouldn't be to bad, although I can't say to much on the subject, because I've been home schooled for the entirety of my school life."  
  
Harry stood over at the silver colored ink, vaguely thinking that it reminded him of Lucius's hair when the very being of his thoughts appeared by his side.  
  
"You know, the ink isn't going to buy its self. Do you want it?"  
  
Harry looked up at the man with a startled expression that soon turned into a scowl.  
  
(*~ I might get it, I don't know.and don't you know that its rude to sneak up on people? ~*)  
  
Harry was getting better at concentrating all of his thought on one person. Even though it had only been about twelve or so hours since he had lost his voice, he was still getting the hang of his peculiar muteness rather fast.  
  
"Well, you would have heard me if you hadn't been staring so keenly of into space."  
  
Harry pouted slightly. He knew the taller blond had a point, he had been starring off into space and with everything going on right now, that really wasn't a good Idea.  
  
"Come now Harry, we must hurry, school starts soon and we still need to get you and Duddly wands."  
  
Nodding, Harry grabbed a bottle of silver ink, a bottle of blood red ink, gold ink, green ink, and a bottle of ink that changed colors when you wrote. Seven new quills later and a two packages of parchment, one black and one blue, Harry was checked out and standing at Draco side ready to go.  
  
"My, my Harry, did you have to buy the whole store?"  
  
Light musical laughter flitted though everyone's mind as Harry showed the world a smile.  
  
(*~ Not to worry.I left enough black ink for Snape to write all of my detentions with.So the store won't lose their favorite order-by-mail customer.~*)  
  
Draco laughed, even though he loves Head of House more than anything, he had to admit that Snape did write a lot of unnecessary detention slips.  
  
"Come on boys, Vernon, Patunia, we have books, and then new potion ingredients to look at."  
  
Harry and Draco both smiled at the thought of going to the Apothecary. Harry had turned into a major potions freak over past summers, and Draco had always had a knack for the timed art.  
  
Stepping into Florish and Botts, Harry and Draco set off for one section, Peirs drug Duddly over to another section, and Lucius incorporated Vernon and Patunia's help in getting all of the school books.  
  
"First on the list is Standard book of spells: Grade 6.that should be right over here."  
  
Lucius lead the bewildered couple over two a pile of brow leather books with gold letters stamped onto the cover and binding. Picking them up, Lucius nodded at the quality and handed three of them to Vernon.  
  
"Next, we have two books for Herbology. What is this woman crazy? Oh well.lets see.One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi-by: Phyllida Spore and The Encyclopedia of Toadstools By someone who had way to much time on their hands."  
  
Lucius shuddered slightly as he remembered being hit by the latter of the Herbology books. It was really sad that Arthur Weasly had to resort to throwing books like school children to win a fight.  
  
"Ok, those books are crossed off.now we need, A guide to Medieval Sorcery for History of Magic, When the future turns fowl for Divinations, An Anthology of Eighteenth Century Charms for Charms, Dradful Denizens of the deep for DADA, Adv. Transfiguration : how to become Animagi vol. 1 for Transfiguration, and your class, and then the boys can get whatever they want."  
  
Vernon and Patunia both looked at each other and then back to the blond man that was motioning over someone to help him with all the books. Shrugging, the two set about following their blond host and hopping they didn't look to out of place.  
  
"Alright, now, what book are you two going to use for your class?"  
  
Vernon and Patunia looked at one another again, they hadn't really thought about it.in fact it was still settling with them.  
  
"Well.you see, The thing is um..we-"  
  
Vernon was cut off by his wife, Her clear and confident voice made him falter and give her a bewildered look.  
  
"I don't believe we know what subject we are to be teaching.how can we give you a book title?"  
  
Lucius laughed at the response.  
  
"Didn't you two look at your teaching letters? It would undoubtedly of told you."  
  
Patunia and Vernon blinked and pulled out her letter. Opening it, she quickly scanned the content and smiled.  
  
"It seems we are to be teaching Home Economics and Wood Working.I don't see why, but if That's what the old man wants."  
  
Lucius blinked. He remembered taking Wood Working in his youth, but it had been discontinued shortly after the war started.  
  
'Why would the headmaster start back up those classes.After what happened, I would think the old coot would think twice before in listing more muggles into the school.'  
  
"Well, I think Muggle Tips for the Magical would be a good book for me and for Vernon here, since he has no idea what any tittles for his class would be, A Wood Workers guide to Wand Making is in order. Don't you agree?"  
  
Lucius smiled to show his approval and sent the man that had the least books in his arms to go get four of each copy.  
  
Mean while, as the adults gathered the books, Harry and Draco amused themselves with looking through the Quiditch books that were conveniently located next to the Potions books.  
  
"You know Harry, I think that the Ravenclaw beaters are going to a hindrance this year. I heard that Padma Patil made the team..."  
  
Harry nodded as he opened as book on mango roots.  
  
(~* Really? Surprising considering the Pavarti can't hit the broad side of a barn.*~)  
  
Draco smiled. It was true, the Gryffindor girl couldn't hit anything, she had proved that at the Dueling club in second year.  
  
"Yes, but what are you going to do without the twins?"  
  
Harry sighed as he put back the book he had been holding and looked to the blonde at his side.  
  
(~* What do you expect me to do? Get new players of course.We have a set of second year twins, Devin and Devlin, They should do nicely. They're identical in almost every way. Devlin has brown eyes and Devin's are black. Other than that, you can't tell one from the other. *~)  
  
Draco laughed and shook his head. Why was it always twins. Devin and Devlin, Fred and Gorge, and before the Weasly twins there had been a French set of twins named Lyle and Rene, and before them they had a female set named Rubi and Silver.  
  
"Is that the Gryffindor secret strategy?"  
  
Harry smiled and turned to Draco, having gotten the books he wanted  
  
(~* Oh yeah. It's a known fact the twins have a special connection. Why do you think twins can't help but love one another? They are the same person.soul mates if you will. They are always in tune with one another. Its only natural to have twins be the beaters.*~)  
  
Draco thought about that for a moment. He had to admit that it made a lot of since. Hey had known a set of twins named Dina and Pavel once. They had been separated at birth in an effort to have them live normal wizarding lives like everyone else. But twenty years later they met and fell deeply in love. Seven years and three children later, they found out they were related and soon after, Dina killed herself and her children out of disgust, leaving her brother to live out the rest of his life alone.  
  
The first time Draco had heard that, he hadn't believed it. To him, anyone that was related and were together in an sexual way, was wrong. But after hearing about what the Weasly twins went though, he had a better understanding for them.  
  
"Come on, we had better get back to my father."  
  
Nodding, Harry followed the blonde boy, grabbing a book here and there. When the got back to their adult supervision, they noticed that Piers and Duddly had returned as well.  
  
"Well, now that we have everyone again, shall we pay and be off?"  
  
Lucius eyed the stack of books that Harry was carrying and swept over, taking three from the top.  
  
"Harry dear, are you sure you need all this?"  
  
Harry smiled a thankful smile at the elder Malfoy and nodded.  
  
(~* I'm getting as bad as Hermoine, but yes. I have several potions I want to try this year, as well as brush up on my advanced charms. I know we have D.A.D.A. this year, but after the last few years, I want to learn my self. *~)  
  
Lucius laughed at the answer and motioned for everyone to follow him. Upon reaching the counter Lucius noticed the odd looks that their party was receiving. Ignoring them, the blonde placed all of the books atop the counter and waited.  
  
"Hello sir can I help..."  
  
Lucius gave the shocked woman a smooth smile and motioned to the books.  
  
"All of them if you will."  
  
The woman's wide eyes moved from him to the boy with messy hair at his side, to Draco, to the others, before she nodded slowly and passed her wand over all of the books. The price appeared over each one in bright blue numbers and some time later, the total appeared and flashed in dark red.  
  
"That will be.um..54 gallons sir."  
  
As the sight of the money, the young girl nearly fainted. She couldn't believe she was actually holding enough money to pay off her house. Not that it was very big, but it was still hers.  
  
"um..shall I..shrink these for you?"  
  
Lucius nodded and after a moment of waiting, he handed a bag full of shrunken books over to Harry and gave him a small smile before he look at the others.  
  
"I do believe our next stop is the Apothecary."  
  
Harry and Draco cheered. Well.Draco cheered and Harry sent a cheer though everyone's mind. Peirs sighed as he thought about his worst subject and Duddly didn't really have a reaction because he'd never taken potions before.  
  
Just as the group was exiting the book shop, Harry crashed right into a girl with mouse brown hair swept up into a high pony tail. Both fell to the ground.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I should've been looking where I was going and I-.Harry?"  
  
Groaning, Harry opened his eyes to see his friend Hermoine Granger, smiling at her, he pulled himself into a sitting position and hugged her.  
  
"Yes, yes Harry its nice to see you to..What happened to you? You look so different."  
  
Harry opened his mouth and began talking, but half way though his shortened story, he noticed Hermoine giving him an odd look.  
  
"Harry has been sick for sometime.he lost his voice."  
  
Both Harry and Hermoine looked to the source of the voice and Harry was surprised to see that it was Duddly.  
  
"Harry keeps forgetting that he should be resting his voice if he ever wants it back. Now Harry we only agreed to bring you with us if you promised not to try and say anything.Do we need to send you home?"  
  
Harry caught on and shook his head.  
  
"Harry! You're sick? Do you know how dangerous it is to be outside when you're sick? You could get something far worse than a cold! You could get the wizarding FLU!"  
  
Harry shook his head and smiled at his friends concern. Just then, Hermoine seemed to realize the she and Harry were sitting on the ground surrounded by six other people, two of which happened to be Malfoys.  
  
"Harry what are you doing with the Malfoy's?"  
  
Hermoine asked as she scrambled to her feet, glaring at both platinum blondes the hole time.  
  
"He's shopping Granger.what does it look like?"  
  
Draco's eyebrow rose as the frizzy haired girl scowled. He knew perfectly well what she meant, but he saw no harm in teasing the girl. He hadn't meant for it to sound as mean as it did, but oh well. he couldn't take it back now.  
  
"Ooo Come on Harry! Lets go find Ron, I know he's here.I think he said he would be in the Quiditch supply shop."  
  
Harry had just gotten off the ground with Peirs and Duddly's help and was dusting himself off, when he was violently wrenched away from his family and friends. Looking at Hermoine in shock, Harry shook his head and tried to pull his arm away from her death grip.  
  
"I hate that boy Harry, I'm SO glad you picked me and Ron to be your friends.Malfoy would've caused you nothing but trouble."  
  
Harry couldn't help the thoughts that suddenly flew though his mind, that if he had befriended Draco this probably wouldn't have been as hectic as they had been.  
  
(~* Help! *~)  
  
Harry mentally screamed as he reluctantly followed Hermoine by force. The girl was totally ignoring him, lost in her own world of ranting and raving.  
  
'Harry darling, calm down.go with her and I'll make sure you have all of your supplies and extra things just in case, alright?'  
  
Harry stopped dragging his feet at the sound of Lucius's smooth soothing voice. Nodding his head, Harry caught up with Hermoine in two steps and walked with her the rest of the way, listening with half an ear to her insane accusations.  
  
They finally reached the store, Harry saw his red headed friend gawking at the new Quicksilver 7. Harry had heard about them from Draco. They were said to be swifter than light. Harry had wanted one the moment he heard of it, but after having a long discussion, he and Draco had agreed not to get them until their old brooms no longer functioned. Just to be fair to one another.  
  
"Hey Ron, guess who I found!"  
  
As Ron turned, Hermoine pushed Harry forward and smiled. Harry on the other hand just blushed and offered the red head a small wave.  
  
Ron, who had been in a good mood, suddenly felt like the world had stopped. His mood darkened and he glared at the green eyed boy in front of him.  
  
"Oh.its you."  
  
Harry felt his ears burn as he remembered ditching Ron in order to go shopping. He had felt bad, knowing that Ron wanted to talk with him, but the others wanted to go and Harry secretly didn't want to speak with Ron on whatever it was that Ron wanted to rant at him for. Most likely it was either him being out with the Malfoy's or it was that He thought he was better than everyone else now. Whatever it was, Harry hadn't wanted to hear it.  
  
"Well, why aren't you saying anything?"  
  
Hermoine jumped in there and told Ron that Harry had lost his voice. Ron gave Harry a weird look, but hadn't said anything. Instead he shrugged and said,  
  
"Hey Harry, I heard there were some explosions around your area last night, What happened?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes at Ron's question and shrugged. He really didn't know what had happened, all he knew is he went to bed talking and when we woke up, he couldn't even force a sound past his lips.  
  
"Ron, I just told you Harry can't talk right now! And then you go and ask him something like that.honestly, where is your brain?"  
  
Ron's blush was evident. He hadn't meant to say that, but he had.  
  
"Come on you two, lets go.I still need my potions supplies."  
  
Ron shuddered at the mention of his least favorite subject and followed the girl anyways.  
  
"Really Hermoine, How anyone can like that subject is beyond me. You have to evil.like Malfoy to like it. Speaking of Malfoy, how is the slimy bugger Harry?"  
  
Harry looked at his friend. He couldn't put his finger on it, but Ron seemed different some how.Like someone had flipped his internal switch from warn and nice to frigid and mean. Even though Ron knew that Harry wasn't able to speak, Ron still asked him question he knew Harry couldn't simply shrug to. It was odd.  
  
"Malfoy is as slimy as ever," Hermoine said as she swerved around an elder witch with a bundle of robes. "I saved Harry from him when I was heading into Florish and Botts. Harry didn't even protest when I pulled him away from the awful boy and his father."  
  
Harry surppressed a smile when he heard Hermoine's view on what had happened and his reactions. Ron, on the other hand, didn't believe that's what had happened, but kept it to himself.  
  
In no time at all, the three Gryffindors reached the apothecary. Surprisingly it was a brightly-lit store with plenty of different ingredients that just screamed to be used, and some quite literally did. As Harry glanced around the shop, he spotted Lucius and Draco talking over something that looked to be Veela hair, Harry couldn't see what was being said, but her could tell Draco wasn't happy about it. Peirs talking with Duddly and Vernon about the different stones and how to use them in different potions, and Patunia, with Narsissa, looking at the different potions bottles, discussing the different glamour potions that could be put in them and used like perfume.  
  
"Oh no, what are they doing here?" Hermoine asked as she crossed her arms and glared about the store. Harry shrugged and had to bite his inner lip to stop from smiling at his family and the blondes in the corner.  
  
"Harry.isn't that your cousin over there.and your uncle?"  
  
Harry nodded at Hermoine's question.  
  
"What are they doing here? They're muggle aren't they? I thought they hated anything magical."  
  
Harry nodded again and wished he could tell his friends about what had happened over the summer, but he couldn't. Scowling, he mentally cursed whoever set the fires and killed all of those people. The odd thing was, that nothing was mentioned about it in the news, muggle or magical. It was like.nothing had happened. Harry had asked to go back to the house and see what they could find in the wreckage, Both Lucius and Vernon had thought it was an worthy idea.  
  
At that moment, Peirs looked up and saw Harry and the other two. Waving, he grabbed Duddly and walked over.  
  
"Hey Harry!, maybe you can help me settle something. I can't remember which stone, when applied to a dreamless sleep potion, makes the potion thicken and become a dream enhancing potion. Was it the Smoky Quartz, or the White Jade?"  
  
Harry had to think about that one for a moment. He knew that both stones could be used for that potion, but Harry recalled reading somewhere that the Smoky Quartz didn't produce the desired effects that the Jade did and often times made the sleeping potion so strong, it rivaled the Drought of the Living Dead.  
  
(~* White Jade I do believe.*~)  
  
Hermoine, being the know-it-all she believed she was, answered the opposite.  
  
"Smoky Quartz. The White Jade will thin the potion out and make it practically un-usable. I read about it in a book once."  
  
Piers's sharp blue eyes quickly snapped over to the tall girl and he wrinkled him nose. The girl, to him, seemed to be one of those people who never stop talking about things they know nothing about.  
  
"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No, I'm Hermoine Granger and This is Ron Weasly.and it seems you know Harry."  
  
Hermoine motioned to each boy as she kept her eyes trained on the lime- blonde. She didn't miss the fact that he didn't like her. She also didn't miss the fact the All three Malfoy's and Harry's Aunt and Uncle were coming over to stand by the semi blonde.  
  
"My, my Harry," Draco said as he looked the half raven-haired boy up and down. "What have you been doing? It looks as if you were dragged through Diagon Ally by a frizzy haired witch who did ask what was going on.You look dreadful."  
  
A confused look crossed Harry's face as he glanced down at his robes, the moment he did, he understood. The fine black material was covered in a brown dust that looked like it would take a lot of scrubbing to get out. Twigs and bits of grass clung to him where he had fallen and not had proper time to dust off and the bottom of his hair looked about as bad as the robes. Thus was the curse of having long enough hair to sit on.  
  
"Not to worry Harry." Lucius quickly waved his wand and for the second time that day, Harry was perfectly clean once more.  
  
It was then that Hermoine finally looked at her friend and really looked at him. It took her a moment to take in his new look. Her eyes ran over his toned and tanned body, his sinfully long bi-colored hair, his expensive, well tailored robes.it was as if she was looking at a completely different person.  
  
"Harry.what happened?"  
  
Harry blinked at that question. Nothing had happened to him, he was simply happier.well, as happy as he could be with no voice. He liked his new look, he felt as if he was reborn and that this year, things were going to change.  
  
Unknowingly, Harry had directed his thoughts to his friends and he was crushed to see them suddenly grasp their heads in pain.  
  
Ron blinked after a moment and pressed the heel of his hand to his temple. 'What had happened?' he thought. ' What was that searing pain?'  
  
He looked to Hermoine to see if she might have known, but noticed she was looking at him in the same way. All she knew was that she was looking at Harry one moment and the next she heard a whisper and then the pain had hit.  
  
It had felt like something had exploded with in her head, like someone had come up to her and bashed her head with a baseball bat. But that didn't happen. It was just pain. She vaguely wondered if this was how Harry had felt after fifth year when the Hufflepuff beater hit a Bludger at him moments after he had caught the snitch.  
  
Ron and Hermoine looked up at the same time to see their friend's heartbroken face disappear into the arms of one elder platinum blond, while three other blondes, one with red hair, one with green hair, and one pure blonde almost white hair.  
  
"Harry? Are you ok?" Hermoine was confused as to why when she stepped forward the three blondes glared and stood closer together so that she couldn't get to the protected boy.  
  
"We think you should leave him alone.and not to speak to him again for sometime." Patunia said as she stepped forward and placed her hand on the crushed boys' shoulder. "Come on, I think we should go.we have everything right?"  
  
Vernon held up a bag simply filled with shrunken potion ingredients. At Lucius's nod, the small cluster that they formed around the mute boy moved as one. All except Narsissa who stayed back and watched the two Gryffindors with interest.  
  
The girl, Hermoine so she said, was staring after her friend with confused eyes. Narsissa could tell that she truly didn't understand what had just happened. The red-head on the other hand, a Weasly no doubt, was looking after the Potter child with a mixture of betrayal and hate.  
  
She understood both of those emotions quite well and decided that, no matter what, these children would help her get her husband back. And hopefully kill the boy-who-lived at the same time.  
  
Hurrying out of the shop, she quickly found he party in the ice-cream parlor. She once again, wrinkled her nose. 'Ice-cream.he can't have a normal breakfast of eggs and bacon, but he can have ice-cream.ugh'  
  
Narsissa strode over to her husband and informed him that she would be departing.  
  
"I'm not feeling quite as well as I thought I was this morning, Lucius. I'm afraid I'll have to take my leave. I do hope it won't cause to much of an inconvenience." She said as she spared a strained smile and nodded goodbye to everyone, swiftly shooting a glare at the long haired boy that was held loosely in her husband's arms.  
  
'Whore.' she thought as she stepped through the fire in the 'Leaky Caldron' and exited in her own home. 'He has not right to be held by my Lucius like that.Just you wait Potter.The Dark Lord will love ripping you apart.right after I'm done with you."  
  
Back in Diagon Ally, Harry was sitting beside Lucius and Duddly, with Peirs to Duddly's right and Draco next to him. Vernon and Patunia completed the circle, and everyone was silent.  
  
A smiling old witch came over to the table and placed napkins down next to everyone. Noticing everyone's mood, she said as sympathetically as she could.  
  
"You know dears, nothing makes the dark clouds go away like a giant ice- cream Tuesday."  
  
Duddly, who had been trying to figure out a way to cheer up his cousin, missed the joke and looked up at the woman like she was crazy.  
  
"Don't you mean Sundae?"  
  
The woman laughed and winked at him. Effectively making the people at the table laugh just a bit.  
  
"Aye lad, but its Tuesday.so.what'll it be? Sodas? Cake?"  
  
Draco, smiled up at the woman and said.  
  
"We'd like one flaming floating fudge fickle please.with extra cherries."  
  
The woman nodded and cast a bright smile around the table before she walked off and left them to their thoughts once more.  
  
"Harry.I'm sure that it was a fluke.After everything you've been through.you must have been to loud or something.you do that from time to time."  
  
Harry shook his head at Draco's words. He wanted them to be true. he might even be able to fool himself into believing it. But deep down, he knew the truth. Ron and Hermoine didn't see him as a true friend.  
  
Harry couldn't figure out why not. Sure Ron had always envied him and Hermoine had been upset when he beat her in most of their shared classes. But that was no reason to- and then it hit him. Yes, it was.  
  
Harry recalled in fourth year, when Ron had been upset because Harry had been chosen for the Tri-wizard tournament and then at the end when he'd seen Ron's face when he emerged from the maze, still alive.  
  
Harry also remembered how in fifth year, when he had shut himself off from everyone and his grades began to rise, and he got perfect scores on his finals, how Hermoine had ignored him for the rest of the year. Harry finally understood why.  
  
It wasn't because he had raised his grades up, it was the fact that she hadn't thought he could. Through out their friendship, Hermoine had been known as the brains of the group and that is what she liked being known for. The brains behind Harry Potter, Giving her the perfect way into the lime light, Her in. But after Harry had done so well, everyone realized that Harry could figure things out for himself, and stopped thinking of him as a dumb jock who couldn't do anything without his friends, but rather, started to see him as an independent person that could do things for himself.  
  
Ron had officially become the lowest scoring individual in the entire fifth year class. Even Neville beat him by two points.it was really sad.  
  
Harry sighed, that was it then.his friends were no more his friends than Draco had been in second year.but all that was going to change. Everything would be different.Everything already was different.  
  
Harry was in a much better mood when the ice cream got there and when he saw it, his eyes got as wide as saucers.  
  
The cold treat was sitting on a floating cloud of fire. Mounds of melting hot fudge and marshmallow cream covered the chocolate and strawberry ice cream, pieces of soft brownies littered the floating treat and if that wasn't enough, it was topped with whipped cream and so many long-stemmed cherries that Harry thought that the devil had made it himself.  
  
(~* Draco.do you know how much I'm going to have to run to get all of this out of my system? *~)  
  
Harry asked as he picked up his spoon in a daze. Peirs and Duddly were doing the same thing. It was like nothing they had ever seen before. Vernon and Patunia didn't know where to start and Lucius just sighed as he looked down at his blue raven-haired soulmate.  
  
The boy had been so crushed when his so called friends had almost doubled over in pain when he had tried to speak with them.  
  
Draco laughed and nodded happily as he dipped his spoon back into the monster sundae and sighed. It was rare that he ever ate like this and there was no doubt in his mind that he would be working it off like crazy before school started, but that was ok.  
  
As Draco looked around the table, he noticed Peirs and Duddly smiling and feeding one another, knowing that the wouldn't get caught because Vernon and Patunia were doing the same thing and had tuned out the rest of the world. Lucius was talking with Harry lightly and Harry had a smile on his face that was so bright it could power Las Vegas.  
  
'Yes,' he said to himself as he took another bite of the mountain, 'Yes, everything is going to be just fine.'  
  
"Hey Draco."  
  
Turning, Draco was surprised to see a spoon filled with chocolate in his line of vision. Looking past it, he saw both Peirs and Duddly smiling at him. So, Smiling back, Draco leaned forward and took the sweet treat in his mouth. Noting quickly, that maybe.if given enough time, he could get used to this.  
  
************* ********** ************ ************** *********** * * *************** **  
  
Hey everyone!, Yes, yes, I haven't died and I'm back with chapter 10 of 'Don't Speak'. I know some of you have threatened me bodily harm if I kept you waiting any longer, and others just knew that it was writters block and helped me smash it. (Thanks Paige!) Others still helped me by telling me that everything was going to be ok and that I could get though it. (Thanks Sunny) and you know what? I did. Chapter eleven is going well and with any hope I'll have that out soon after chapter 5 of 'A War Mages Path' so look for that as well.  
  
To Rarity88 Thank you so much, to Maximum Poofy, Thank you, and to everyone else that helped this chapter FINALLY get written, thank you so much.  
  
Review, I can't tell you how much that helps, and Anything is welcome. But if you are reading this and decided to tell me that I am evil for writing Yaoi.I'd like to ask you why you got this far if you don't like it.  
  
Love you all very much and once again.I'm sorry.  
  
Yours truly and honestly,  
  
Kathleen Angel Shinigami =^_^= 


	11. Don't Speak 11

Chapter 11  
  
It was hours after they had left the ice cream parlor, all full and extremely happy. They made three more stops ended up with twelve more bags and still didn't have everything they needed.  
  
( Some of us still need wands...) Harry said softly and smiled when everyone nodded their agreement.  
  
Lucius nodded and placed a hand gently on Harry's lower back with the pretense of steering him to the door of the pet shop. "Let us then head to France," he said, smiling at the group.  
  
( France? Why France? ) Harry asked as he fought to control his blush.  
  
( Because they have the best wand makers in Europe there. ) Lucius replied, smiling at Harry and leading the group to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Piers looked over at Duddly and gave his boyfriend a small smile before ghosting a hand over the platinum blonde walking between them.  
  
Draco jumped slightly and shot the green-blonde a look. "Do you mind?"  
  
Harry laughed at Dracos thoughts on the matter and shook his head. ( One of these days...)  
  
Piers gave the blonde an innocent look. "I'm sorry, Draco.." he said, grinning unrepentantly.  
  
Lucius led them to the fireplace and held out a small bit of floo powder to all of them. After a brief instruction to the Dursleys, he told them to go to 'Gnome Ally.'  
  
"Make sure you speak loudly and clearly," he said, stepping back from the fireplace and watching as each person tossed the powder into the flames and repeated the needed phrase.  
  
Lucius looked back at Harry and saw his pained expression. Holding out his hand, he smiled an oddly gentle smile at the mute boy. ( Not to worry Harry, I won't let you go... )  
  
Harry nodded slowly and cautiously took the blondes larger hand. ( I'm trusting you... ) He hissed softly, looking around to make sure no one had heard him.  
  
Lucius slowly pulled the boy into his arms and stepped into the fireplace as he threw a small pinch of powder into the dancing flames.  
  
"Gnome Ally," he stated closing his eyes against the whirl of colors that passed him. When the dizzying sensation of traveling through the floo network ended, Lucius reluctantly let go of Harry. ( Thank you for trusting me. ) he thought, smiling.  
  
( You're welcome... ) Harry replied as he smiled at the older blonde and moved to help his disorientated family and friends.  
  
Piers smiled at Duddly and nudged him gently, nodding his head at Draco and lifting an eyebrow. Duddly smiled back and quickly took the blonde's hand in his own, marveling at its softness.  
  
Lucius hid his laughter at his son's startled expression and led the group to a large shop. It had a dim, comfortable interior that was much more inviting than their English equivalent. A petite brunette with curly hair and a large bosom hurried over to them.  
  
"'Ello, 'Ello, Velcome to Madame Loving's Wand Boutique. My I 'elp you?," she asked, her heavily accented English barely understandable.  
  
Harry smiled at the robust witch and stepped forward, bringing Duddly along with him.  
  
"Will you please assist these two young gentlemen in finding suitable wands?" Lucius asked, smiling at the woman with all the charm he possessed.  
  
She nodded and beckoned the two into a small room lined with wands. With a small smile, she handed Duddly a long, flexible wand. "Try zees..."  
  
Duddly looked at the white wood in his hand and tapped it on his hand, he frowned when nothing happened. "It that supposed to happen?" He asked with a frown.  
  
The witch laughed at the boy's curious response and nodded. "Unlike in zee English shop, we French like to keep our shops clean und undistroied..." She replied, taking the wand and handing him another. "12", Yew, Mermaid 'air, vonderful for charms..."  
  
Again, Duddly tapped it against his hand and nothing happened.  
  
The small witch frowned and grabbed a 13-inch yew with black scrollwork running up it. "13 inches, yew with a veela 'air and a mermaid scale. Very good for potions and other volatile magic."  
  
The moment Duddly took the wand he knew it was special. Gently, he tapped it against his hand and instantly a white dove appeared and flew off just before bursting into purple flames and disappearing.  
  
"Wow..." Duddly gasped as he looked down at the smooth wand. "This is really mine?" He asked with unhidden awe.  
  
"Apparently," the woman replied, smiling. "Now, for you, my dear. What will you take....." She reached up and took a 12 inch willow wand and handed it to Harry.  
  
Harry looked at the wand and waved it before him and sighed when nothing happened. Smiling, he gave it back to the lady and shook his head.  
  
He was given another, this time it was made out of holly and held at it core a unicorn hair and mermaid's tear, again nothing happened. Harry went though wand after wand, each different from the last, but still...nothing worked.  
  
Eventually the witch sighed and admitted defeat. "I'm so sorry...but I don't zink we have anything for you..."  
  
Harry smiled at her and shook his head in attempt to tell her it was alright. Quietly, he walked out into the waiting room and shook his head again.  
  
"Vait!!," the witch said, rushing after him. She held a wand out to him, gasping slightly to catch her breath. "Black Oak, 14 inches, Fire rose petals and 'air of a male Veela...." She smiled up at Lucius and winked at him.  
  
Lucius nodded and turned to Harry. ( Try it, Harry. See if it works for you. ) he thought, placing a reassuring hand on the emerald eyed boy's back.  
  
Harry nodded and took the wand and shivered in pleasure when a small silver snake began to glow and slither around the wand until its head was at the tip of the wand and its tail was at the bottom.  
  
( This one is for me...I can feel it...) Harry whispered softly. The snakes eyes glowed and Harry smiled when the eyes of his earring glowed in response.  
  
Lucius smiled down at the boy and nodded. "Thank you, Mademoiselle," he said, bowing gracefully to the blushing witch and approaching the counter. "How much for both?"  
  
Lucius ended up paying eighty-seven gallons and twelve sickles in the end and Harry smiled and thanked him over and over again.  
  
( It's no trouble, Harry. I enjoy seeing you smile. ) Lucius said, smiling at the boy. He stared into Harry's emerald eyes, enjoying the look of happiness the boy had.  
  
( It was so expensive...I truly don't know how to thank you...) Harry gazed back into Lucius's ice blue eyes and felt his heart skip a beat.  
  
"Harry, come on! I know a great place for crepes!" Draco called as he moved though the calm street, smiling at random witch and wizards he knew along the way.  
  
( Does he think about anything else but food? I swear, Duddly is never going to forgive me for all the miles we're going to run....) Harry thought as he tugged Lucius's hand and followed his Aunt and Uncle who were looking around in awe.  
  
Lucius laughed. He followed his soulmate willingly, keeping hold of his hand the whole way.  
  
When they finally reached the manor that night, Lucius bowed and told everyone that dinner was going to be at eight o'clock that evening and to dress appropriately.  
  
Harry checked his the mantle clock and smiled as it chimed six. ( Alright Duddly, Piers you too, we're going to run until seven-thirty, lets go...)  
  
Duddly and Piers both groaned in protest but followed Harry out the door, waving and winking at Draco.  
  
( You can come to if you like Draco, maybe if you're slightly ahead of them they'll chase you to their destination...) Harry chuckled as he began to remove his over robe to reveal his black clothing underneath.  
  
Lucius chuckled and gathered up their packages, handing them to a house elf wearing a tea cozy that said 'God Save the Queen.' He nodded at his son and led the adults to the parlor for a drink.  
  
Draco blushed and led them out to the grounds, stripping off his own outer robes and stretching while trying not to blush harder as Piers made a show out of watching him.  
  
Harry walked past his lime-blonde friend and smacked him lightly. ( Stop ogling Draco...) Harry began to stretch out and smiled at his new friend. ( Ignoring them only fuels them on, but excepting them brings about a whole new set of problems. ) he laughed.  
  
Draco nodded and finished his stretching. He grinned at the pair and blew them a kiss before beginning his run.  
  
Harry laughed as Duddly and Piers looked at one another and jumped up, following after him quickly. With one last stretch, Harry began to run as well.  
  
Duddly and Piers never did catch Draco, but at seven-twenty Draco stopped and allowed them to walk with him the rest of the way, which both boys were happy to do.  
  
When they reached the manor again, all four of them rushed to their respective rooms and began to dress. Harry chose a lovely black silk robe with green silk lining the cuffs and Chinese style collar line. With a nod of satisfaction, Harry quickly left his room and met up with his friends. ( Shall we go? )  
  
Piers and Duddly nodded, smiling at Draco as he emerged in a set of light blue silk robes that set off his eyes perfectly.  
  
Draco shyly smiled back and headed down, leading them through the maze of corridors to the dining room. He opened the door and took his place on the left hand side of his father.  
  
Lucius stood, smiling at Harry and held out the chair to his right for the boy, ignoring his wife's piercing gaze. 'I can't wait to have her thrown out of here. Then I won't have to deal with her mindless prattle,...wait till October Narcisa dearest...just a few more months... ' he thought, taking his seat after Harry was seated.  
  
Harry blushed at the look Narcisa sent his way and sat at Lucius's side. ( I don't think I should sit here...she doesn't like me to much...)  
  
Lucius rested his hand reassuringly on Harry's sleeve. ( She has no say in what I do. I like you to sit here. You're pleasant company. Don't worry about her. ) The blonde replied, making sure no one else heard him.  
  
Harry blushed again. ( Thank you ) He looked around at the others at the table and smiled when he realized no one was paying them one bit of attention.  
  
Piers was playing with Draco's hair trying with all his might to get the blonde to respond to him, Duddly on the other hand was poking and prodding Piers to get the boys attention back on him.  
  
Vernon and Patunia were talking about the day they'd had and the interesting foods that had appeared on the table before them and Narcisa was watching all of it with a look of distaste that made her look twisted and ugly.  
  
Draco grew tired of Piers's toying with his hair and reached under the table to grab his thigh. "Not at the table, dear," he whispered into the boy's ear, smiling sweetly over at Duddly.  
  
Piers's eyes grew to the size of tea saucers and he gulped, releasing Draco's silky hair quickly.  
  
Lucius covered a laugh by sipping at his Chardanay. He nodded in approval at his son and took another bite of the delicious roast lamb.  
  
Harry smiled at the taste of the salad and ate a couple bite of the lamb to be polite, but then quickly went back to the vegetables and breads he hadn't had all day.  
  
( This is wonderful. )  
  
( Thank you. I see you're getting better at talking with your mind. ) Lucius responded, giving the boy a pleased smile. ( You have a lovely mental voice. ) He sipped the wine again.  
  
( I wouldn't know, I can't hear myself...) Harry said with a soft laugh. ( Where did you learn all of this? )  
  
( Everyone in my family has been taught to, most pure blood wizarding families as old as mine are trained to actually. It's become something of a lost art, though. ) Lucius said, nodding as a desert of shaved ice topped with a cherry syrup appeared on the table.  
  
Harry listened intently. ( Why? I don't understand...)  
  
( It's thought of as archaic and old by the newer wizards. It's also sometimes thought of as an invasion of privacy, though with the mastery of it, you're able to hide your thoughts and emotions much better from the outside world. It's like Occlumency for those of us who have higher abilities. Unfortunately, if you get so integrated in one another's thoughts, you begin to see things that they might not want you to see. ) Lucius explained, smiling to his ice as he pictured Harry's reaction to some of his more private thoughts of the boy.  
  
Harry blinked and nodded after a minuet. ( Yes, but you aren't answering me...Why were you taught? Why was your ancestors taught? What started it? Who was the first and why did they learn? ) He asked with a tilt of his head.  
  
Lucius shrugged. ( It was most likely the man who received his soul mate from Venus herself who started it. He passed it down to his children, and hence, you get us. )  
  
Still smiling, Lucius let an image of himself kissing Harry passionately slip through his barriers to the young boy. He lifted his glass and sipped it before continuing. ( I was taught by my father, and Draco was taught by myself. )  
  
Harry tried his best not to blush when he saw what Lucius wanted to do to him. Coughing slightly, Harry pushed the image away and began to think about what had just been said. ( But I thought his soulmate could talk...and before you said that the last pair like this was Slytherin and Gryffindor them selves...)  
  
Harry was so confused his thoughts jumbled together and he forgot to concentrate on what he was doing and a moment later everyone at the table grasped their heads in pain.  
  
"Sorry," Lucius said when everyone's pain lessened. ( It's quite ironic really that you're a Gryffindor and I was a Slytherin. ) He thought, taking a bite of his shaved ice and trying not to acknowledge how his body was reacting to Harry's light cologne.  
  
Harry nodded as he ate slowly. ( No offense, but you're kind of old...isn't this kind of against the law? )  
  
Lucius raised one sculpted eyebrow. ( How old do you think I am? ) He asked, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice.  
  
Harry looked at his fingers and began to count. ( Lets see...if Draco is sixteen...and you graduated...ummm...that's about twenty-two years...unless she was pregnant before you graduated...I'm going to say thirty-three...fourty-one at most...) Harry said as he looked into Lucius's ice blue eyes to see if he was right.  
  
Lucius rose his eyebrow and chuckled at his soul mate. ( And do you really think that I was all that prepared to have a soul mate that was less than half my age? This does come as quite a shock to us both, dear, but I'm not about to call you son and pat your head. You're an equal in my eyes. You're sixteen and of legal age to do almost anything except buy one of your muggle cars. ) He replied, turning back to his desert and finishing it.  
  
Harry looked back down at his desert. ( I'm sorry if I offended you, but... Was I right? )  
  
Lucius lowered his eyebrow through a force of will and stood, smiling at the gathering. "Thank you all for a lovely dinner. If you would like to join me in the parlor for a few drinks, you're most welcome," the blonde said, giving his wife a look that said she was excluded from the gathering. He smiled politely again and started for the parlor, ignoring Harry's question.  
  
Harry sighed and stood, shaking his head at the questions he knew Duddly and Piers were going to ask him. ( Not unless I won't remember in the morning... ) he thought to them as he left the dinning room and lead them to his room.  
  
Duddly exchanged a significant look with Piers and shrugged as he wrapped his arm around the blondes waist and lead him up the stairs.  
  
The next morning, Duddly rolled over and grabbed the hand that was trying to wake him. "Not this early, Piers," he said, pulling whoever it was in bed with him and wrapping his strong arms around the supple body.  
  
"Duddly...what are you talking about, I haven't moved..." Piers said as he rolled over and snuggled against his boyfriend's back.  
  
"Ummm.... Breakfast is going to be ready soon," Draco said, blushing furiously and trying to de-tangle himself from the blonde.  
  
Duddly cracked open an eye and smiled at the blonde. "Well, Piers, we finally managed to get Draco into our bed," he said, staring into Draco's ice blue eyes.  
  
Piers sat up slightly and smiled. "That's nice, tell him to go to sleep, its to early..." with that, the lime blonde lay back down and nuzzled Duddly's shoulder as he fell asleep once more.  
  
Chuckling, Duddly released Draco and turned to kiss his boyfriend. "Come on, love. Wake up," he whispered, softly stroking Piers's hair off of his face.  
  
Draco looked away, trying not to intrude on the intimate scene.  
  
Piers mumbled something and blinked awake again. "Why do these people wake up so early? Even Harry isn't awake yet..." he complained as he leaned into Duddly's strong touch.  
  
"He's next on the list. If you get up now, I'll take a shower with you before we get dressed," Duddly offered, knowing Piers loved their showers together.  
  
Draco smiled and left to wake Harry up.  
  
Harry rolled over and pushed at the being on his bed. "Duddly go away!" He didn't realize that his words had been nothing but harsh hisses. "I'll kill you if you don't leave..." He hissed again.  
  
Draco poked his new friend in the back. "Harry, wake up. It's time for breakfast," he said, shaking the emerald-eyed boy again.  
  
Harry groaned and tossed his head. "Fine...fine...fine!" He hissed as he sat up and got out of bed without opening his eyes.  
  
Draco caught him as he tripped over a pile of his own clothing. "Steady on there, Harry," he said, holding the boy up.  
  
Harry blinked awake and looked up at the person holding him. ( Thanks Duddly, this place is so different to me...) He smiled and stood on his own and looked around.  
  
( I forget where Piers threw my glasses last night, could you find them while I shower? ) Harry asked as he stripped off his shirt and walked towards the badly blurred bathroom door, taking down his hair as he went.  
  
Draco blushed. "These people have NO shame....," he thought, looking under the bed and grabbing a familiar pair of black glasses. He set them on the nightstand and headed for the door, intending to leave before he was treated to a view of his old nemesis's assets.  
  
( Wait! Set out my cloths for me, I think you can handle picking out a robe...its not like there's going to be any Leather in there...unfortunately...) Harry called once again as he slid into the shower and smiled.  
  
Draco sighed and laid out a set of black silk robes with two silver serpents embroidered on the cuffs. "See you at breakfast!," he called, leaving quickly.  
  
( Goodbye Draco! ) He answered as he smiled and began to wash his hair.  
  
"NO shame....," he muttered, walking down the hall to his own room and shaking his head.  
  
Lucius smiled as everyone gathered for breakfast. "Good morning. I trust you all slept well," he said, sitting down and taking a sip of his juice.  
  
Duddly and Piers nodded tiredly as they sat next to each other and began to fill one plate and eat it between the two of them, moving apart for Draco when he entered the room. Harry came in a moment later braiding his hair and yawning. ( You know your hair dryer in broken right? )  
  
He smiled at his friends and sat next to Lucius, unthinkingly taking a piece of melon from his plate and eating it. ( Piers, next time you take my glasses off, could you place them on the side dresser and not under my bed? Poor Draco was doing my bidding for ten minuets before I realized it wasn't Duddly...Lovely robe selection though...)  
  
Harry smiled at his blonde friend and continued to much off handedly.  
  
Lucius rose an eyebrow at the boy and smiled. ( Aren't you afraid to catch old man germs from eating off my plate? ) he teased, his mental voice full of amusement.  
  
( Did I forget to tell you I have a thing for older men? ) Harry asked as he took another piece of fruit and continued to much.  
  
( Really? ) Lucius asked, sending Harry an image of himself slowly striping off the boy's robes and nibbling and kissing every inch of exposed skin. ( Have I ever told you that I'm attracted to green eyes? ) He smiled and continued to eat, acting like nothing happened.  
  
Harry coughed slightly and licked the juice from the orange he was eating off his arm slowly. ( I know, I had a diary of my mothers that told all about your fling with my father...) He chuckled. ( To bad it got destroyed. )  
  
Lucius chuckled. ( How much did your mother write about? ) He asked, mental voice husky and deep with genuine desire.  
  
( Quite a lot, But, we won't go into that at the breakfast table...especially with your wife present...) Harry said with a smile as he swiped another piece of fruit and began to eat it before eating off his own plate when Narcisa sent him a malicious glare.  
  
Lucius sighed softly, shaking his head and ignoring his wife.  
  
Piers leaned over to Draco and whispered in his ear, "You look lovely in the mornings, all ravished and rumpled... you should sleep with us more often..." He grinned, going back to his own breakfast.  
  
Harry saw Draco blush and decided to listen to them instead of whatever Lucius and Uncle Vernon were talking about.  
  
Duddly nodded and smiled at the blonde. "Oh yes," he whispered. "You feel very good in my arms..."  
  
Draco blushed harder. "Well then, you'll just have to catch me and make me stay there, won't you?," he said, slipping one of his hands onto each of the boy's thighs and stroking them softly, trying to hide his nervousness.  
  
Duddly laughed softly and removed the boys hand, kissing it gently before moving it away. "When you're ready, we'll be waiting, until then we're just going to mess with you..."  
  
Draco leaned over and kissed Duddly's ear. "Name your time and place," he teased, relaxing slightly.  
  
Piers laughed quietly and kissed Draco's other hand. "We'll hold you to that..." He joked, sipping his orange juice.  
  
Draco smiled and pulled his hands back, eating his breakfast quietly as he listened to Vernon and his father drone on about business matters.  
  
Lucius sighed mentally, bored with business talk this early in the morning. He quickly finished breakfast and excused himself from the table to escape to his parlor, trying to appear as polite as possible as to not offend Vernon.  
  
Harry laughed at Piers as he took off his robe and folded in carefully over his arm. ( No really, I let that snake out of its tank when I was eleven... )  
  
Piers laughed and played with a lock of his green hair. "I think we should go back to the house and see if our packages have arrived, I think it would be best..."  
  
Harry shook his head and smiled. ( Nope, Draco already switched the mailing address, they should be here tomorrow in time for us to pack for school...I can't believe we start school on Monday...)  
  
Duddly smiled at Draco. "Thank you," he said, smiling.  
  
Draco nodded and slipped into his father's parlor, excusing himself.  
  
Lucius looked up from his account books and smiled at Draco. "What can I do for you, Draco?," he asked, setting down his quill.  
  
"What are you going to do about Harry and Mother?" He asked as he crossed to one of the couches and sat down casually.  
  
Lucius's smile faded.. "Draco, even if Harry wasn't my soul mate, your mother and I would still be getting a divorce," he said, folding his hands in his lap. "Things just didn't work out between the two of us. It hasn't been working for quite a few years."  
  
Draco began to laugh. "Father, I'm not a first year," He said a he coughed to stop his laughter. "You know I dislike mother almost as much as you do, but I just wanted to know what was going on. Are you going to acquire a special license? Are you just going to have him live here...what?"  
  
With a shrug, Lucius smiled at his son. "It's all up to him, really. I would get a special license and even make it public if that's what he really wants. I'll accept his decision either way," Lucius said, reaching for a cup of coffee that he had near his elbow.  
  
"I have one question dad...Did it have to be someone my age...that I go to school with and the dark lord wants to kill...?" He asked with a sigh.  
  
"Its not like I had a choice dragon, It just happened that way. I've been looking for my soul mate my entire life. Trust me when I tell you that he's not the only one shocked," Lucius said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Well, that's good to know, what are we going to do about Voldermort?" he asked, looking around as if saying his name would summon him...which Draco didn't doubt for a moment.  
  
Lucius chuckled. "He tends to leave me to my own devices. I have no doubt that he's not going to be happy about this, but it's not like I'm one of his most important supporters. Besides, I can always pass it off as my pretending just to keep young Mr. Potter in line." He chuckled, sipping the rich brew.  
  
"I find if laughable that everyone thinks you're his right hand man when in reality that's mother..." Draco said as he stood and stretched. "The others have most likely gotten lost by now, I shall see you later..."  
  
"Have fun," Lucius replied, smiling and going back to his ledgers.  
  
Ok, I know this chapter is very short but the main thing is I got Harry his wand. Next chapter, its off to Hogwarts.  
  
Thank you to everyone that helped me and continued to support me through this terrible spout of writer's block. Especially my friend Demonic Vogel, who has helped me with so much over the last few months and helped me finish this chapter.  
  
Review, please please please, Thank you again!  
  
Yours,  
  
Kat == and Demonic Vogel 0.o 


	12. Don't Speak 12

Chapter 12   
  
( Wake up!...Wake up! ) Harry called as he ran around his room and called loudly for everyone to wake up as do the same. He threw a few of his cloths into a bag he'd found at the bottom for the wardrobe and hissed silently when he couldn't find all of his book.  
  
( Mr. Potter, there is no need for you to be up this early... the train doesn't leave for another seven hours. Please refrain from waking up the rest of the house... they need their sleep. ) Lucius said from the door, yawning and belting his slightly sheer dressing gown over his nude body.  
  
( Look for my transfiguration book...) Harry said as he moved past the blonde while folding a cream sweater.  
  
Lucius grabbed Harry's arm. He tugged the boy back to his bed. ( You won't get anything done if you burn yourself out this early. Get some sleep, and I'll have Draco wake you early. ) he said, firmly putting Harry back onto the mattress. ( You're still recovering from the accident. )  
  
( But I'm already up! I feel fine...) Harry whined as he moved to get back up and countinue his packing.  
  
( PLEASE get some sleep! You're making me tired! What will it take to get you to sleep! A bedtime story? Warm milk? Sex? ) Lucius asked tiredly as he stifled a yawn. ( Because I can assure you that if you wake Draco up, he'll stun you to sleep. ) He sat down on Harry's bed and pulled him back down, forcing him to sit still.  
  
( Then I'll just go get Duddly up myself...wait...better not, I'll just pack for him...its better that way...) Harry's mind really wasn't paying attention to the blonde holding him down. He yawned softly and stretched. ( Warm...no wait...I need to get that book from the library...)  
  
Lucius sighed and wrapped his arms around the boy. He laid back on the bed, slipping under the covers and taking Harry with him. He gently stroked Harry's back, knowing it would soothe the boy. "Go to sleep..." he mumbled while laying a leg across the young wizards to hold him in place.  
  
Harry froze at the feel of Lucius around him. He felt strangely comforted and calmed at the mans touch, but at the same time he felt confused and dizzy from the whirl of emotions that coursed through his body. He was warm and excited, yet cold and terrified all at the same time and Harry's breath caught in his chest when he realized that he didn't feel like leaving the older Malfoy's arms. And that, above all else, scared him most of all.  
  
He wasn't used to being held, wasn't used to knowing another person cared for him in a non-platonic way. He'd had a relationship once, but that wasn't anything special and Harry had shivered at the thought of kissing the little blonde girl. But now Harry found himself shivering in anticipation and nervousness every time the older man was around.  
  
Sighing softly, Lucius lifted Harry's chin with his free hand gently. He kissed Harry softly, wanting the boy to have nothing but pleasant memories of their first kiss. He carefully deepened it, using their bond to ensure that the boy was pleased. "Please sleep..." he whispered against Harry's soft, lush lips. He wanted to do more, but held himself back, knowing that Harry was still innocent. "Please.." His voice was unusual to his own ears, husky and needy. He gulped hard and gave the boy one more chaste kiss before laying his raven head back onto his chest and trying to sleep himself.  
  
Harry stared up at the ceiling and breathed softly. "Wow..." He hissed yawning softly and closing his eyes. Lucius's tiredness crept through the link between them and Harry couldn't help but fall asleep next to the strong Slytherin who unbeknownst to both of them, held his heart.  
  
Lucius slowly opened his eyes. He looked down and frowned slightly when he saw that it wasn't Nacissa's neatly combed, pale hair laying on his chest but short, untamed, black hair. He tilted his head slightly and rose an eyebrow. 'Who am I in bed with?' he thought, raising an arm to scratch his eye. He foggily remembered climbing out of bed and finding his dressing gown, but everything else was a blur.  
  
Harry's soft groan came out as a hiss as he snuggled closer to the solid pillow in his arms and frowned when the pillow wouldn't stop moving.  
  
Suddenly, Lucius's memories came flooding back along with a rush of blood causing him to become painfully aware of where he was. He looked at the clock and sighed. It was nearly six, and time for both he and Harry to wake up for the day. ( Harry... ) he called softly, stroking the boy's back. He gently raised the wizard's chin and kissed him softly. ( Wake up, Harry...) He gently ran his tongue along his mate's lower lip, kissing him softly again. The blonde wizard fought with the new and unexpected desire that coursed through his veins, causing Harry's every movement to burn into his skin.  
  
Harry blinked wake when his pillow started kissing him and gasped softly at the sight of Lucius Malfoy's eyes staring deeply into his. ( Um...I uh...I'm up... )  
  
Lucius broke the kiss slowly, sucking on Harry's lip as he pulled away. He slowly slid his arm off Harry's back, making it more of a caress than a release. ( Good morning, Harry. Sleep well? ) Lucius inquired, trying to keep his blood's heat hidden from the bond he shared with the young wizard. He didn't want to frighten him with the intensity of his emotions and desires.  
  
( Yes...I had also slept well when I woke at three as well...) Harry sent with a light chuckle as he looked around and frowned at the disaster his room was.  
  
Slowly, Lucius eased away from Harry, hiding the evidence of his need for the boy. ( Good. I shall see you at breakfast, Harry... ) he said, smiling and leaning down to kiss the wizard softly. He stood and walked to the door, thinking of a nice shower and a fresh set of clothes as he tried not to dwell on how close he had been to taking the innocent in his sleep.  
  
( Tell the house elves to go all out. Eggs, Bacon, toast, everything. Everyone has been through a lot and I think as our last morning together, we deserve it...don't you? ) Harry asked as he began to go around his room again, randomly folding cloths and collecting books that he was going to need for the up coming year. He put it all into a bag that that seemed as if it allow you to put as much as you wanted in with out ever running out of space.  
  
( Yes, sir. ) Lucius said, smiling and leaving the room to go to his own opulent chambers and ready for the day ahead.  
  
Harry moved around his own room one last time and smiled when he saw that everything was packed. ( Now, on to Duddly and Piers's room...I bet they're still asleep...) Harry said as he chuckled and set his bag by the door as he left. Already dressed for the day and ready for whatever the sleeping boys could throw at him.  
  
Piers grumbled and snuggled closer to his boyfriend as a gentle tapping on his shoulder woke him out of a deep sleep. "If you aren't a gorgeous blonde with blue eyes I'm going back to sleep..." he mumbled, thinking it was Draco coming to wake them up.  
  
"Well...as a matter a fact..." Draco said with a deep chuckle. "I am rather gorgeous, but that's not the point, you need to be up to pack and get down to breakfast..."  
  
Piers looked up at the blonde and pulled him into bed, turning and wrapping himself around the blonde. "Mmm... but I'm much more comfortable here..." he mumbled, kissing Draco's cheek and suppressing a smile as the blonde stiffened and squeaked.  
  
Harry walked in and chuckled at the cute scene before him. ( That's so cute...What I wouldn't do for a picture of this...)  
  
Draco tried to pull away, but Piers death grip on his robes stopped him.  
  
Duddly sat up and grinned at the blonde. "Once he latches on, the only way to get him to let go is either to kiss him or... well... kissing would be the option that you'd most likely take..." he said, grinning.  
  
Harry shook his head and began to go around and pick up the random clothing that was tossed about from the night before. ( Piers, I want both you and Duddly up and heading for the shower in two minuets...Draco, kiss him on the cheek and help me get them ready to go...I swear, these two would never get anything done if they were left to their own devices...)  
  
He smiled at the three and continued to pack, seeing Duddly's bag half closed and stuffed with unfolded cloths Harry sighed and ignored the trio behind him.  
  
Draco leaned over and kissed Piers on the lips shyly, blushing bright red. When the boy released him, he scrambled off the bed and began gathering their clothes, trying not to look back at the two climbing out of bed.  
  
Piers grinned and kissed his boyfriend. "I told you it would work..." he whispered softly, sauntering to the shower with Duddly hot on his heels.  
  
When they were done, they walked into a completely different room.  
  
"Wow," Piers said, raising his eyebrows when he saw how fast the two wizards had gotten all of their things together.  
  
( Yes, yes you lazy boys. Thank us when you get down here, Dress nicely and come to the dining hall, I have a surprise for you...) Harry sent as he moved into the large room. ( Good morning everyone...) he smiled at his aunt and uncle who looked as if they were sleeping with their eyes open.  
  
( Good morning, Harry.... You're looking as lovely as always this morning. ) Lucius sent back, making sure to use the channel that only Harry could hear.  
  
Draco moved to sit a chair away from his father, knowing that Piers and Duddly would take flanking positions on him. He filled a plate and smiled at his father. "Good morning, father," he said as he buttered a muffin.  
  
"Good morning, Draco," Lucius replied, formally nodding in return.  
  
( Everything looks wonderful...) Harry said as he sat on Lucius's left without thinking and began to fix his plate and eat off of Lucius's.  
  
Lucius smiled and moved his plate over so that the wizard could have easier access to it. He smiled and laid his hand over Harry's, giving it a gentle squeeze as he moved away to get the coffee. ( Thank you very much, Harry. I would say that I'm sorry Narcisa couldn't join us, but you'd know that it was a lie. She pleaded a headache and is in bed. ) he said with a mental chuckle.  
  
Harry laughed softly and shook his head. ( Isn't she going to see Draco to the platform? ) he asked with a blink as he watched his cousin and Piers enter the room and take positions on either side of Draco.  
  
( She never does... It's very sad. He barely ever sees her and she doesn't even like to spend time with her only child...) Lucius replied, sighing mentally and pouring himself a cup of coffee. ( It never ceases to amaze me how wonderful of a child he's grown up to be with her around...)  
  
Harry cast the older Malfoy a sideways glance. ( Clearly you've never seen him at school...) he said with a frown.  
  
Lucius chuckled quietly, sending Harry a rush of warmth and affection. ( It's an act. Most of the time he's just playing. It's funny to see how much he can terrify a person just by looking at them. ) he said, smiling fondly at his son and heir.  
  
"Yeah right..." Harry hissed as he took a sip of his orange juice and leaned close to the elder Malfoy.  
  
( If he wasn't such a nice person, then why would he take the time to help you get food? Or help you to do anything for that matter? ) Lucius asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Harry rubbed the silver bangle on his left wrist and nodded. ( You have a point...)  
  
Lucius reached out and gently stroked the bangle, causing it to grow slightly warmer at his touch. ( He's a very nice person. Compared to his mother, he's a saint. Despite her influence, he's learned great many good traits. Think of what you've seen of him over the past few days. Most of what he does at school is just an act for his mother. ) he said, moving his hand to gently stroke Harry's wrist.  
  
Draco cleared his throat slightly, causing Lucius to come back to reality. He pulled his hand away from Harry and smiled softly. He looked over at Draco, who was trying to ignore Piers's outrageous attempts at flirting. He shook his head and sipped his juice.  
  
( I hope you don't mind Draco being in a relationship with those two...they aren't going to give up...) Harry sent softly as he ate his salty eggs happily.  
  
( Not at all. It might do him some good, actually. Your cousin and his boyfriend seem nice enough to me. ) He replied, smiling and trying not to think of how warm and welcoming Harry's mouth had been that day. 'Ah... what the hell...' he thought, his smile turning slightly mischievous as he sent Harry an image of the two of them locked in a passionate embrace, his tongue thrusting deep within the boy's welcoming mouth.  
  
Harry blushed and smacked Lucius's thigh sharply. "No," he hissed. He laughed softly as Duddly and Piers's minds switched from 'Lets seduce Draco' to 'American Idol'.  
  
"No, I think its insane that Fantasia won...she had no real talent." Piers said as he turned to his plate and began to eat. "I mean, she isn't really that pretty...if you think about it..."  
  
Duddly nodded in agreement. "I know I wanted Jennifer to win. If it had to be a girl, she was the best..."  
  
Piers nodded. "But for a male singer...I chose Jon Peter,"  
  
Duddly laughed. "Oh, hands down, but that's just because he was the cutest. Best voice would have to go to Gorge Huff..."  
  
Lucius looked to Vernon and saw that he was still asleep. Raising an eyebrow, Lucius continued with his torture of the young wizard, sending Harry images of himself stripping off all of the young wizard's clothing right here on this table as everyone watched. He pictured himself ravishing every inch of Harry's skin, and he had a very vivid imagination.  
  
( Stop, or I'll make you sing 'I'm alittle tea pot'...and you know I can...) Harry said as he watched his uncle raise a coffee cup to his lips and blink when he realized not only was the cup empty, but it had never been filled to begin with.  
  
Lucius sighed softly. ( You can't blame me for trying... after all, we did sleep together last night. ) he teased, laughing mentally. Lucius smiled at Vernon and held out the silver coffeepot. "May I?" he asked.  
  
Vernon nodded gratefully and held out his cup. When it was full, he sipped the black coffee gratefully.  
  
( Besides, I can't stop thinking about that look you get on your face when ever I kiss you... ) Lucius teased, engaging Vernon in an absent-minded discussion on the benefits of books over practical experience. ( It's quite distracting... )  
  
( You do know that student-teacher relationships are frowned upon right? ) Harry said as he listened to everything around him and sighed in despair at the thought that he couldn't join in on his cousin's conversation and still talk with Lucius at the same time.  
  
( Apparently not as much as you thought considering Snape's been dating a sixth year for two years. ) he drawled, closing the link between them so Harry could talk to his friends. He felt strangely alone, but resisted the temptation to re-open the private link that he had with the boy.  
  
Lucius guided the large group of people through the train station to the semi-solid wall at platforms nine and ten. He allowed Draco to go first, followed quickly by Piers and Duddly. Vernon and Petunia were next, their nervous glances clearly stating their lack of faith.  
  
When Harry was going to go through, Lucius stopped him with a gentle hand on his elbow.  
  
Harry blinked and looked up into the taller man's blue eyes. ( Yes? ) he sent quietly.  
  
( Harry, I want you to be careful... ) Lucius sent, leaning down and gently kissing him on the lips. ( If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me for it...)  
  
( I won't, You'll be the third person on my list and the first one to be called. ) He said with a chuckle as he fixed his hair and smiled as he adjusted his bangles.  
  
Lucius smiled and stroked Harry's cheek. "Go ahead, I'll follow," he said.  
  
Harry nodded and bounced forward, disappearing instantly and reappearing on the other side. He smiled when he saw first years saying tearful good-byes to their parents and Seventh years watching as he was and remember when they had first seen the train.  
  
"Harry!" Piers called as he waved and bounced excitedly. "Come here! Come here!"  
  
Harry laughed softly and went over to his friends, nodding to Neville and waving to Seamus and Dean as he walked by.  
  
Lucius Malfoy stepped through and walked to the train, stepping on and quickly moving to a compartment that was large enough for all of them. He was closely followed by an excited Petunia and an awe struck Vernon.  
  
"Vernon, oh this is exciting!" She said as she followed the older Malfoy into the compartment.  
  
Vernon's answer was mumbled and virtually unintelligible as he gazed about. The only this that sounded remotely understandable was, "Yes, yes, very exciting...", and even at that, it was hard to understand.  
  
Lucius smiled and sat down on the comfortable seats, looking out the window and watching Piers drag Duddly up to the train. He shook his head, smiling at the pair.  
  
"They are cute aren't they?" Patunia said with a half smile. "I've always thought so..."  
  
"Very," Lucius replied, smiling at the woman and her half asleep husband.  
  
Piers and Duddly burst into the compartment and flopped onto seats, grinning wildly and were soon followed by Harry and Draco. Draco automatically sat between Piers and Duddly, smiling.  
  
( Have fun? ) Lucius asked Harry, smiling and moving to allow the boy room to sit by him.  
  
( Oh yes, Piers discovered the joys oh disappearing doors...) Harry answered, rolling his eyes and laughing softly.  
  
Lucius shook his head and steadied Harry as the train lurched to a start. ( Careful...) he said, holding Harry's hand a bit longer than necessary.  
  
( Thank you, you'd think that being on a magic train it would have smoothing charms on it to stop you from getting dizzy or something, but no....) Harry semi ranted.  
  
Lucius smiled and released Harry's hand. He looked up at a knock on the door and saw Hermoine Granger standing there.  
  
"Harry," she said, motioning him out of the compartment.  
  
"Mrs. Granger, what a distinct pleasure," Lucius drawled, his tone dripping with contempt but his mind bubbling with laughter.  
  
Harry nodded and set about mentally panicking as he moved out of the compartment and smiled at the brunette girl.  
  
( Do you want me to hex her? ) Lucius teased. He pulled out his cane, raising an eyebrow at the girl.  
  
Harry shook his head. ( No, that's alright, I'll see what she wants...I'll be back and if not, send the threesome after me..." He said with a musical laugh.  
  
Lucius nodded imperceptibly. ( Five minutes. If you're not back in ten, I'll go after you myself. I don't like the hostility of that Weasly brat. ) he thought, sending a warm, comforting love along with his words.  
  
Harry smiled at the gathering and closed the door as he turned to the girl at his side and hugged her.  
  
"What are you doing with the Malfoys? And what are your Aunt and Uncle doing here?" she asked, pulling away. "Have you been hexed??"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Teachers..." he mouthed as he motioned to the cabin. "They are teachers..."  
  
"You still don't have your voice? Oh dear... maybe you should go and see Madame Pomfry..." she said, feeling his head for a fever. "Anyhow, I saved you a seat in our compartment. Come on."  
  
"Only alittle while..." he mouthed as he smiled and followed her. He wasn't looking forward to seeing Ron, but it didn't matter, it was bound to happen.  
  
She led him through the train to a small compartment with Ron, Neville and Ginny. "I found him!" she said, smiling and sitting next to Ron, ignoring his hostile glare.  
  
Ginny sighed and left, pushing past Harry.  
  
Neville smiled obliviously and patted the seat next to him. He was looking forward to sharing Harry's treats from the snack cart.  
  
Harry smiled sweetly and moved over to the seat next to Neville, "How was your summer?" he mouthed.  
  
Neville grinned. "My Gran gave me my own green house and a baby whompping Willow!" he said proudly as he pulled up his sleeve to reveal his bruises.  
  
Harry smiled and nodded to show his approval, he then looked at Ron and Hermoine to see how their summer went.  
  
"We went to Australia," Hermoine said, smiling and holding up a seashell. "It was loads of fun. I got a lot of reading done on the beach."  
  
Ron shrugged. "Good," he replied, earning a hostile glare from the brunette next to him.  
  
"That's good...How are your brothers?" He asked with a smile.  
  
"Percy's good. He works at the Ministry of Magic," Ron said, listing off the only brother he accepted.  
  
Harry nodded. "I know, He also has a wife now..." He mouthed with a smile.  
  
"Yes. They're hoping for their first child soon," he said, looking out the window.  
  
Harry nodded and smiled with a shrug as he straightened his black shirt and began to play with his hair. The tense silence was disturbing him greatly.  
  
Lucius knocked on the door and opened it. "Mr. Potter, please follow me," he said, face blank. ( Are you okay? You seem really upset. ) he thought, concern in his mental voice.  
  
Harry nodded and stood, ( Yes, I just wish Ron weren't being such a prick...) Harry sent as he moved to follow the elder blonde.  
  
"Bye Harry!" Neville said, thinking that he was going to come back.  
  
When they were gone, Hermoine slapped the back of Ron's head. She stared across the compartment, angry at the red head.  
  
Lucius guided Harry back to their seats, sending him waves of comfort and calm absently.  
  
Harry sighed and threw himself into a seat and closed his eyes briefly. ( I hate people...) he grumbled.  
  
( I'm sure we all feel loved... ) Draco replied, chuckling and removing Piers's hand for the fifth time. He reached over and grabbed the boy's thigh. "Not now..." he whispered, licking Piers's ear.  
  
Duddly chuckled at his boyfriend's shiver and grin.  
  
( Yes well...you aren't people, you're family...) He said as he crossed his arms and stared out the window, he didn't even notice that Lucius had sat down and pulled him closer to him.  
  
Lucius stroked Harry's hip gently, his arm around the young boy. ( Don't worry about it... people can be ignorant and stupid. ) he said, nodding to his son.  
  
Draco smiled and nodded back, slipping his hands into Duddly and Piers's.  
  
He sent Harry an image of Ron's face superimposed on a baboon's head. He laughed softly. ( At least we all care for you. ) he thought, smiling.  
  
Harry smiled and looked at everyone in the cabin. Duddly and Piers were happy and they seemed content at the moment, his aunt and uncle were asleep but he was sure they cared for him, and Lucius...a man he always thought would be his second most hated enemy...he smiled and lay his head on the man's chest. Oh how wrong he was on that thought...and he was glad for it.  
  
Lucius held Harry's trim body close to his own, allowing the boy free access. ( You smell really good today... did you use the conditioner in the green serpent bottle? ) he asked, inhaling Harry's scent deeply.  
  
( Yes, I liked it...couldn't tell what it was though...) He smiled and closed his eyes as he shifted slightly to wrap his arms around the older man's waist and chest.  
  
Lucius pulled Harry onto his lap, waving his wand to enclose them in a privacy curtain. ( It's a type of oil that I discovered in Switzerland. ) Lucius said, leaning down to nibble gently on Harry's neck.  
  
Harry shivered and smiled. ( Really? ) He asked. ( What's it called? )  
  
( It comes from this lovely green flower called 'Emerald's Heart' ) he replied, slipping his hand up Harry's thigh and stroking his hip gently.  
  
( Never heard of it, what does it do? ) Harry asked again, shivering slightly in delight.  
  
( Makes good conditioner ) Lucius replied, capturing Harry's lips with his own. He gently nibbled on the boy's lips, licking them and tasting every tender inch. 'So I wasn't dreaming...' he thought, remembering their kiss from last night.  
  
( Is that all? ) He asked as he kissed the blonde back and smiled softly.  
  
( Aphrodisiac? ) Lucius suggested, slipping his hand under Harry's robes and laying it on the boy's thigh just below the hem of his boxers. ( It works really very well to stimulate the sex drives of most Veelas.... Especially the males... )  
  
Harry laughed and blushed and he pulled Lucius's hand away from his desire. ( I'll have to remember that...)  
  
Lucius kissed him again. ( It would be a good idea for you not to use it again unless you're willing... ) he said, sucking on the boy's ear.  
  
( Warn me next time...) He sent as he moved and captured Lucius's mouth with his own.  
  
Lucius groaned softly. He pulled Harry closer to him, feeling the boy's desire through their bond. It magnified his own a hundred fold. ( Thank god for silencing charms... ) he whispered, his mental voice husky and full of need. He moved Harry so that one of his legs was on each side of his body. 'Merlin I want him so bad,' he thought, sucking on the young wizard's tongue.  
  
Harry moaned softly and moved his hands to bury themselves in the blonde's hair. ( I agree...but this isn't the place for...that...) He sent with a slight blush.  
  
Lucius sighed softly. He gently slid his hand up Harry's leg and down it again, kissing him passionately. ( Do you know how perfect you are? ) he asked, tracing the outlines of the boy's muscular legs.  
  
( I'm about as perfect as a Monee...) He sent with a soft chuckle as he shifted his leg slightly.  
  
Lucius broke their kiss and looked deep into Harry's emerald eyes. "You are perfect for me," he said out loud, gently skimming his fingers over the inside of the boy's thighs.  
  
"That's nice to know," Harry hissed back as he skimmed a gentle hand down Lucius's cheek.  
  
Lucius smiled and kissed the boy again. He moved Harry until he was laying across his lap. ( Sleep, Harry... I know you're tired...) Lucius sent while smoothing the boy's robes down.  
  
Harry nodded and yawned as he stretched and closed his eyes. ( Good night...)  
  
( Good night, Harry. ) Lucius returned, kissing him softly before slipping into a light doze.  
  
Sweet ending wasn't it? I thought it was cute and they are finally on their way to Hogwarts! Yay! Next chapter will be up soon, and Don't forget to review! When I reach 100 I am posting everyone's name. So review and make my dream a reality. Thank you all,  
  
Forever Loyal,  
Kat == and Vogel 


	13. Don't Speak 13

Chapter 13   
  
Lucius took his place at the teacher's table and stared at the students as if daring them to blink. Inwardly, he laughed at the scared, shocked expressions he was receiving. It was funny how one rumor of him beheading a witch in his fifth year scared so many people still.  
  
( Its not that dear...) Harry sent as he sat between Neville and Seamus. ( Its because they think you're a Deatheater...)  
  
( Really? Hmmmm.... What an interesting idea... I think I'll play off that for a while.. ) he replied, a low chuckle filling his mind. ( By the way... you make a lovely sight when you sleep with your robes half off...)  
  
Harry blushed slightly and glared at the blonde man. ( You're cruel...now pay attention...) Harry said as he turned his attention back to Dumbledore as the old man stood and smiled at all of the students.  
  
( This man still drones on... it's almost the same speech that he gave in my first year...) he sent to Harry. He sighed and bowed when he was introduced. ( Now... what could I do to amuse myself... Ahh.. I know... I can picture a certain green eyed Gryffindor laying beneath me as I...) He sent Harry an image of the two of them making love in the middle of the Great Hall beneath the enchanted ceiling on Hufflepuff's table.  
  
Harry laughed and scowled up at Lucius, ( I'll make you sing I'm a little teapot on Snape's lap...I swear...) Harry sent as someone commented on his earring.  
  
"Now, in addition to our new teachers, we have two new seventh years to introduce. Duddly Dursly and Piers Polkis..."  
  
( If I have to sing, will you come and sing on my lap? ) he teased, face completely expressionless.  
  
Harry ignored him when Duddly sat on the three legged stool and the hat was placed over his head. It took a few moments but the hat finally rang out, "Slytherin"  
  
Harry smiled and clapped with the rest of the green colored house as he waited for his other friend to be sorted.  
  
Lucius clapped politely. 'I knew there was a reason I liked that boy...' he thought, looking to Petunia and Vernon as they clapped and beamed proudly.  
  
( Yeah, try having him pound on your head for a few years and see how much you like him being sorted into a house that can teach him to smash a rock in his fist...I'm glad he likes me now...) Harry sent as the hat was placed on Piers's head.  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
Lucius rose an eyebrow. ( No surprise there. That boy's a little too cheerful....) he thought with a mental shudder. ( I'm so happy you're not a morning person....)  
  
( Me? ) Harry sent as he laughed at one of Seamus's rude jokes and clapped loudly for his friend. ( No, I'm not that much of a morning person, most people stay away...)  
  
( Would you be more of a morning person if I woke you up like this? ) he sent, including an image of himself nibbling down Harry's body.  
  
( That would be nice, but no even then I'd be terrible to be around...) He smiled and passed Hermoine the sweet potatoes. He passed a slice of pie to Neville and thanked Seamus with a nod of his head when he was passed his.  
  
( We shall see.... ) Lucius replied, eating quietly. He replied politely to all the questions that were asked of him and smiled at all the right times when he was really thinking of Harry the whole time.  
  
"Really Harry, I don't see how you can be around that git...I mean, he's a Deatheater among other things..." Seamus said earning a glare from the longhaired boy.  
  
"He's not all that bad..." Harry mouthed as he touched the snake around his neck and sighed.  
  
"Let's leave Harry alone," Hermoine said. "He's not feeling all that well and he's lost his voice."  
  
"You're kidding mate, you lost your voice? Right streak of bad luck there..." Seamus said as he slipped an arm around Harry's shoulders. "I could help you get you're voice back, screaming is always the best way..."  
  
Harry couldn't help but blush at the wild innuendo and pushed Seamus away. "You awful boy." He laughed.  
  
Lucius saw the gesture and rose one eyebrow. 'That's too far...' he thought, flicking his wand and causing the boy's pumpkin juice to spill all over the front of his robes and miss Harry.  
  
Harry blinked and laughed at the table's shocked expressions. "Having a slight drinking problem Seamus" He mouthed as he cleaned the boy up with a flick of his wand and a soft hiss.  
  
"What happened to your wand, Harry?" Hermoine asked, looking intently at his new one.  
  
( Spoil sport ) Lucius sent. ( He touches you again and I'll have his head. )  
  
( You get used to is, Seamus is like that with everyone...) Harry sent with a smile. "Our house got destroyed and we weren't able to get anything out...everything was lost..." He said as he showed the table his wand.  
  
"Ronnie-kinns, why are you so moody mate?" Dean asked with a laugh. "You and Harry have a fight?"  
  
"Shut up," Ron replied as his ears began to turn slightly red. He looked away and continued eating his pie, scowling fiercely.  
  
"If the wind changes, your face is going to stay like that," Colin said, blinking innocently at the boy.  
  
Harry snorted softly and placed his hand over his mouth to hide his smile. He knew he liked Colin for some reason. He was just waiting for him to pull out his camera though...he hated that camera.  
  
Colin, never to be without the device, snapped a quick picture of Ron scowling darkly at Harry. "Thanks, guys! My parents will love that one!" he said, grinning and going back to giggling back and forth with a six year girl at the Hufflepuff table as they'd been doing since they arrived.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and looked over at Neville as the boy took a sip of his water and coughed when he realized it wasn't water.  
  
"Um...Harry what is this?"  
  
Harry blinked and took the goblet from his friend and sniffed it. "Rum...I see Seamus finally got that spell down..." he mouthed with a smile and switched water glasses with the dark haired boy. "Here you go...water..."  
  
Lucius sat through the rest of the banquet in relative silence, receiving hostile glares from most of the teachers. When the last of the food had disappeared, he stood. 'Thank Merlin...' he thought, walking away to head for the teacher's dormitories.  
  
Patunia and Vernon stood and moved with the elder blonde. "Where do we go?"  
  
"Follow me... What room number did the two of you get?" he asked, watching Harry leave with the rest of his class. ( Good night, Harry. I wish you good dreams.... ) he sent to the boy, slightly sad that he couldn't hold Harry again. It was such a nice feeling.  
  
( Good night ) He sent softly, gazing at Lucius briefly before moving with his house to the large doors. When he got there he smiled at he cousin and Piers who were bidding each other a sweet goodnight. He looked over at Draco and saw him watching them. ( Adorable aren't they?...you should with Piers good night as well...)  
  
Draco nodded to the boy. ( I just don't want to interrupt... They're so much in love. ) he replied, looking away and snarling at a first year.  
  
Harry laughed softly. ( They have enough love for you...if you let them...) He sent, moving to walk away. ( Good night you guys, take care of Duddly, Draco, or I'll maim you...)  
  
Draco laughed mentally and waited for Duddly. They disappeared around a corner, laughing and talking to eachother.  
  
Lucius strode into class the next day, his black robes spotless. "We're beginning our unit of study on Banshees," he started. "Please turn your books to page 394."  
  
( Taking tips from Snape now, are we...) Harry sent with a laugh as he turned to the page with a tap of his wand.  
  
( That'll be a detention, Mr. Potter. ) he replied with a mental chuckle. "Your homework is a six inch essay on the difference between a Banshee and your own house ghost. I believe the Slytherins have the Bloody Baron and the Gryffindors have Sir Nicholas. Read this chapter. Tomorrow, we work on the curses to expel a Banshee," he said, sitting down at his desk and taking out his lesson planner.  
  
Harry calmly read his book and entertained himself by sending Lucius heated visions of the two of the kissing on his desk.  
  
Lucius shifted in his chair and sent Harry a vision of himself pulling the boy out of the room and ravishing him in the empty classroom next door. ( Shall we? ) he asked, making a small note in the margin of his planner.  
  
Harry sent him a shocked gasp. ( Why professor, we are in the middle of class, how dare you suggest such a thing...) he laughed and looked over at Draco who was in the middle of blushing and trying to hold in his laughter.  
  
( Mmm... but you taste devine, my young Mr. Potter... I might have to give you a detention every night.. ) he said, raising an eyebrow at his son's blush.  
  
( Ah, but I have done nothing wrong to get a detention...) He replied as he took out a piece of parchment and started writing.  
  
( But you have... bribing a teacher with your body is a terrible offense... ) he replied as he sent Harry a picture of the two of them making love on his desk, Harry moaning loudly with pleasure.  
  
Harry blushed as he coughed softly. ( Ah, but I wasn't bribing you, and know one else knows we are talking...they would be suspicious if you just gave me a detention...just as bad as Snape I'd say...) HE sent with a smile.  
  
( Severus Snape likes them young. The younger the better... I have a discriminatory taste, though. I only want one boy... ) he said, sending Harry a picture of the two of them curled in each others arms as they slept.  
  
Harry smiled softly and continued to work, keeping that image in his mind.  
  
"Essays are due tomorrow!" Lucius said as the bell to leave rang. "Mr. Potter, a word please."  
  
"Should we wait for you Harry?" Asked Seamus as he bounced over and rested his chin on Harry's shoulder.  
  
Harry shook his head and smiled at his friends. He waved goodbye to Hermoine, Neville, and Seamus as they left and sent farewells with Draco an Duddly as they left. Slowly he walked forward until he was in front of the elder Malfoy. ( Yes Professor? )  
  
Lucius closed the classroom door and pulled Harry into his arms. He kissed him softly and stroked his cheek. ( I just wanted to taste you.... You are perfection personified... ) he sent as he ravished the boy's mouth.  
  
( I'm not, I endanger those closest to me...I'd be careful Lucius...) He sent as he stepped further into Lucius's embrace.  
  
Lucius pulled him up and sat him down on the desk, kissing him more passionately. ( For you I'd go to hell and back. ) he said, holding the boy closer to him.  
  
When the kiss ended, Harry looked deep into Lucius's eyes and placed his hand on the man's cheek softly. ( I'm late...) he whispered as the final bell rang.  
  
( I'm a teacher. I'll write you a pass. ) Lucius replied, kissing him again. He sighed quietly and pulled away. He pulled out a piece of parchment and scribbled a quick note. "What's your next class?" he asked, looking up at the boy.  
  
( Potions...) He said as he made a face and sat on the desk again.  
  
( Good. Then I'll have time for another kiss. ) he replied, kissing Harry again and slipping a hand into the boy's robe to stroke the soft skin of his arm.  
  
( Mmm, just one more? ) Harry sent with a small laugh as he tangled his fingers into the blonde's silky hair.  
  
( I could keep you here all day and Snape wouldn't care... ) he sent, kissing his neck softly and nipping at the delicate skin beneath his ear.  
  
Harry's moan was silent as he tilted his head slightly to allow the taller man the access he wanted. ( After last year, no, I don't think he would...)  
  
Lucius felt the boy's excitement through their bond and nipped at the earring in Harry's ear. He sucked the lobe into his mouth, tracing the shell with his tongue. ( Mmm.... Perfect... ) he sent, his own desire slamming into him so hard he was unable to shield Harry from some of it.  
  
( I'm sorry...this must be awful for you...) Harry whispered as he shivered. ( You being a Veela and all...)  
  
Lucius chuckled. ( You have no idea... ) he said, allowing Harry a brief glimpse of the desire pulsing through him. He kissed him again, running his hands over the boy's back and through his silky hair. The thought of what that hair would feel like over his skin as they made love only increased his need.  
  
( My love... I have c-classes...we must stop...) Harry whimpered as he stroked the back of Lucius's neck and continued to kiss him.  
  
( Yes, you should go... ) Lucius replied, slipping his hand under Harry's robe and stroking the skin inside the boy's thighs as he slipped his tongue into the boy's mouth and began exploring Harry's mouth.  
  
( I agree...this is highly inappropriate...) He sent as his tongue twined with Lucius's and he moved closer to the blonde's body.  
  
Lucius slipped his hands inside Harry's clothing and ran his fingertips over the boy's smooth, firm bottom. ( I agree. Terribly inappropriate. ) he replied, leaning Harry back onto the desk and covering the boy's smaller form with his larger one.  
  
Harry's thoughts were invaded by Draco's insistent voice. ( Harry, where are you? Snape is furious...)  
  
( Why? ) Harry asked as he pulled away from Lucius and placed a finger on his lips.  
  
( Ron told him that you were asked to stay after. Snape what been waiting and he says that nothing worth talking to you about could possibly take half the class period....)  
  
Harry sighed. ( I'll be right there... )  
  
Lucius sighed loudly and pulled away. 'Damn man has the worst timing in all of England... ' he thought as he threw Harry's pass into the waste basket. "Come on, I'll escort you there myself to talk to Snape," he said, straightening his hair and robes. He shielded Harry from his desire and tried to battle it back himself.  
  
"I'm sorry..." He hissed softly, touching the snake head that rested against hid throat as he gathered his things quickly and slung his bag over his shoulder.  
  
( Don't be... It's no problem... ) Lucius said, smiling and opening the door.  
  
( Don't lie to me Luc...you can't...) Harry said as he slid his hand into the older blonde's.  
  
Lucius smiled and shook his head. ( I'll live. I'm not going to die from need in the next three days... a week maybe... but I can last until the weekend. ) he teased, giving Harry's hand a gentle squeeze.  
  
( Alright, to the worst class in the world...) Harry sighed as he shook his head and walked along Lucius's side in silence.  
  
Lucius's mind drifted to his divorce contracts as he walked, going over in his head all the figures and numbers. He balanced that with his income from his various businesses as they arrived at the dungeons. He released Harry's hand and stepped inside. "Professor, a word please?" he said, motioning to the hall as Harry took his seat.  
  
Snape looked up from where he was scolding Neville for not only melting his cauldron, but also dissolving half the table and making a large hole in the stone floor. "Clean it up..." He growled dangerously as he stalked past his childhood friend and into the hall.  
  
Lucius closed the door and nodded to Snape. "Sorry about keeping the Potter boy," he said.  
  
"What did he do to have to keep him out of cl-...nevermind..." He said as he reached forward and pulled a paperclip from Lucius's blonde locks. "I don't want to know..."  
  
Lucius rose an eyebrow and smiled. "It seems we have the same problem," he said, pulling a short, curly brown hair off of Snape's robes. "By the way, I can still see the bite mark on your neck." He waved his wand, casting a glamour spell over it. "Longbottom has some very good teeth."  
  
"You'd be surprised..." Severus said as he looked into the class room and saw Harry and Neville cleaning up the potion carefully. "So...You and Harry..."  
  
"Soul mates," Lucius replied, his smile softening. "Is that why Longbottom always messes up his potions and spends most of his after school time in detention with you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and grinning.  
  
"It works quite well, but no, he really does mess up the potions, can't make a simple Hair growing potion but he can make Veritaserum...it's what drew me to him..." Severus laughed a surprisingly pleasant laugh. "It's his last year, I plan to ask him to stay at Snape Manor with me..."  
  
Lucius smiled. "That's wonderful... I'm asking Harry after all of my divorce proceedings are over..." he said, sighing. "I can't wait to be rid of that clinging Banshee..."  
  
"Narcisa? I always told you she was bad news...but she gave you Draco and that's all the good that came from that..." he said with a laugh as he saw Duddly and Draco move over to help Harry. "We should get our families together and have lunch..." Snape said as he moved to go back into class.  
  
Lucius nodded. "By the way, Harry might be late again... I'll try not to keep him but it is rather hard to not touch him," he said as he turned and walked out of the dungeons.  
  
Harry made his way up the stairs to the portrait of the fat lady and smiled at her. ( Good evening, Midnight )  
  
The lady looked at him as rose her eyebrow. "Forgotten the password dear?"  
  
Harry shook his head and tried again. ( Midnight...)  
  
Again the portrait just stared at him.  
  
He tried hissing the password, nothing happened, he mouthed the password, the portrait didn't move. He banged on it and kicked the frame and still id didn't move.  
  
"Should I call someone for you dear, One of the Gryffindors might be able to help..." She was taken aback at the frantic way he shook his head.  
  
( Why can't I get in...) He said, his voice filled with pure depression. He sank to the floor and pulled his knees to his chest to wait.  
  
"Harry... Are you sure you got the password right?" Neville said, walking up the steps and smiling dreamily. He'd just come from detention with Snape. ( Isn't it Midnight? ) he asked.  
  
( Yes, and the stupid thing can't hear me so I- wait...) He looked up and blinked at the tall boy. ( Neville...can you hear me? )  
  
( Yes. Why wouldn't I? You're speaking loud enough. ) he said, smiling and turning back to the fat lady. "Midnight," he said, grinning like an idiot with a shiny object.  
  
Harry stood and laughed softly as he stood beside the happy boy. ( So, what's got you so chipper? )  
  
( Nothing.... ) he replied, sauntering into the Common room and heading for the dormitories with the air of one who's been thoroughly made love to.  
  
( Uh-huh, sure...) Harry said as he went over to the fireplace and sat down.  
  
( I'm getting married.... ) Neville's thoughts boomed, as he stripped down and got into his pajamas. He crawled into bed and smiled at the ceiling as he yawned.  
  
( That's great Neville, Who is it? ) Harry asked as he settled into a chair and stared into the fire.  
  
( Harry... are you in the dorm? ) he asked, looking around the dark room with a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
Harry laughed softly and shook his head as Hermoine came over to sit next to him. ( No, I'm downstairs by the fire, listening to Hermoine prattle on about how Ron is being rude for no reason... )  
  
( Then how can we be talking? ) he asked as he lay back down.  
  
( I lost my voice when I was thrown from my house in an explosion. I can't speak verbally, but I can speak with my mind and I can still speak with snakes...) He chuckled. ( And I can't speak with all of my friends. Only the people who love me and are my friends with out expecting anything in return, my true friends can hear me. Everyone else gets a really bad headache... )  
  
( Oh... okay... G'night, Harry.... ) Neville replied, slipping into a light doze thinking of Snape's long, elegant hands.  
  
Harry smiled as he turned his thoughts to Lucius when Hermoine took his and began to talk about her relationship with Ron.  
  
When the clock chimed 11 p.m. Harry yawned and smiled at Hermoine who was still talking. ( Just kiss him and get it over with...my god...)  
  
Harry hadn't even realized he'd said anything until Hermoine hissed in pain, hands letting go of his and flying to her head.  
  
"Oh...that's not a good sign...I think I should go talk to Madame Pomfry...excuse me Harry..." Hermoine smiled and winced as she left the common room and went to the nurse, glad that she was head girl and could be out past curfew.  
  
Harry sighed. ( And I really thought she was my friend...what happened to use...we used to be so close...) Harry yawned and moved up to his dorm, intent of going to bed and not waking until Friday.  
  
Draco sat next to Duddly and looked across the Great Hall at Harry. He looked depressed. ( What's wrong, Harry? You look like someone just ran over your owl. ) he sent. He slapped Duddly's hand as it crept over to his thigh.  
  
Harry sighed and looked at the plate of eggs Seamus had forced in front of him. ( Hermoine can't hear me...) He said softly.  
  
( I know it hurts... but you've got to keep going... You have lots of people that do really care for you. ) he said, nudging Duddly.  
  
( Yeah. Besides, when you've got a carbon copy of the gorgeous thing sitting next to me, who needs girls? ) Duddly replied, smiling and sending Harry a picture of Draco as he slept. ( Almost enough to make you want to... well, suffice it to say that I'd be in trouble with Snape for disturbing the dorm. )  
  
( I don't think Snape would care, from what I saw of Neville last night Snape was to busy with detention to care about much else...) He said with a laughed as Neville turned as light shade of pink at the comment.  
  
( Well well well... Mr. Longbottom... I see you and the potion's master are getting along much better this year... ) Draco drawled with a laugh. He grinned at Duddly.  
  
( Congratulations on your engagement, by the way. ) Duddly said, grinning. ( I believe the whole school could have heard you last night. )  
  
( Is there anyone else I should know about that heard me last night? ) Neville asked with a blush, although his words were firm. ( I kind of thought my thoughts were privet...)  
  
( Just my father. ) Draco replied, watching the blonde enter the Great Hall and take his place at the teacher's table.  
  
( Good morning, ) Lucius said, sipping a cup of coffee and reaching for some dry toast.  
  
( And me...) Piers chimed in. ( Don't forget about me...)  
  
( We could never forget about you, love. By the way, I found out that the classroom we were going to use for lunch is open. Would you like to join us, Draco? ) Duddly purred at the blonde.  
  
Draco blushed slightly and nodded.  
  
( We have ignition...) Duddly thought, grinning at his boyfriend.  
  
( Good morning, Harry. ) Lucius said, using their own private line. ( Did you sleep well? )  
  
( No not really, but I'll live...did you sleep well? ) He asked softly as he turned slightly and looked at him.  
  
"Harry, eat something..." Seamus said as he held up a piece of toast to the mute boy's lips and poked at him with it.  
  
( Meet me outside the Great Hall, Harry. Please. ) Lucius said, finishing his coffee and standing. He left, excusing himself. He said that he'd forgotten his planner.  
  
Harry smiled and stood. He nodded to the table and began to walk away. ( I'll be back, I have to go de-ruffle a few feathers...)  
  
Lucius pulled Harry into a classroom and held out a buttered croissant to him. "Eat or I'll feed you through other... more pleasant means," he said, sending the image of the two of them locked in an intimate embrace to the boy.  
  
( I was eating alittle...) Harry said as he took the meat filled croissant and smiled. ( Do you know how much I'm going to have to work this off? )  
  
( That just means that I can watch you run and sweat for a little while longer... ) he said, grinning and kissing Harry after he took his first bite. ( Now finish that and you'll be able to leave. )  
  
Ok, 100 reviews! This is so cool! Thanks to everyone who made this possible, and I would list all of you off, but it's two in the morning and my partner is laying on me she is so tired, so thank you again and look the next chapter soon.  
  
Don't forget to review, we love to hear what you think!  
  
Forever Loyal,  
Kat == and Vogel 


	14. Don't Speak 14

Chapter 14   
  
Lucius raised his eyebrow as the Slytherins and the Gryffindors entered the classroom and settle into their seats. He waited for quiet, calmly sitting behind his desk.  
  
Harry watched him and waited for his instructions. He smiled over at Neville and Seamus who smiled back and waited alittle restlessly.  
  
Lucius cleared his throat, instantly silencing the class. "Judging from your list of acquired knowledge the other day, your teaching in this area has been sorely neglected. I'm here to bring you up to speed. Today, we're going over Werewolves. I want you to take out your books and turn to page 143."  
  
Harry took out his book and turned to the required page. He smiled when he saw the pictures on the page move and highlight specific parts of the text.  
  
"Some of you might remember that Werewolves are sensitive to the lunar..." he began his lecture, watching as various members of the class took out parchment and wrote down the facts that he told them. He was determined that this class be given a full understanding of the nature of the Dark world and all of the creatures in it.  
  
When the bell rang, he said, "I'm assigning you a four inch essay due tomorrow on the Werewolf. Describe the anatomy, the cycle of change, and the most famous Werewolves you can find."  
  
( Does Remus Lupin count? ) Harry asked as he gathered his things and moved to leave.  
  
( Yes, love, he does count. ) Lucius replied. ( Would you like to dine with me in my rooms tonight? )  
  
Harry nodded. ( I won't be terribly missed...Neville will have detention and Seamus will be out chasing dean... ) He replied as he smiled and watched as Seamus bounced around wildly flirting with everyone, trying his best to catch Dean's eye.  
  
Lucius smiled and nodded. ( Six then. I'll direct you there. ) he said, glaring coldly at a small boy in Gryffindor who'd looked at him for too long. He nodded to his son, the warmth in his eyes discernible only to Draco.  
  
"Bye Mister Malfoy," Duddly said as he took Draco's hand and pulled the blushing boy out of the room, moving quickly to catch up with his cousin.  
  
Lucius returned to his lesson plans, making notes about various students and their achievement level thus far. He was so absorbed that he didn't even notice a pair of angry blue eyes that stared at him coldly as their owner left the room.  
  
The rest of the day seemed to fly by and by six o'clock, Lucius was almost as nervous as a new groom on his wedding night. 'Just dinner. Calm down,' he thought, relaxing somewhat.  
  
( Lucius...I'm lost...was in the portrait of the man in gray, or the lion...) Harry sent with a frown.  
  
Lucius laughed softly. He opened his door and walked up behind Harry, pulling him to his room with a smile. ( Neither. It was the snake on the tree of Eden. ) He sent, laughter bubbling in his mind.  
  
( Wicked, wicked man...) Harry sent with a laugh as he tilted his head back and kissed the older man softly.  
  
Lucius forgot all about dinner the moment that Harry's soft lips brushed his own. ( I want to make love to you, Harry. ) he sent, a soft groan emitting from him.  
  
Harry blushed and pulled back from the blonde's soft mouth. ( um...I...) He smiled shyly. ( Dinner? ) he prompted.  
  
Lucius nodded, dampening his passion. 'Control...' he thought, leading Harry over to a set of chairs that had been pulled up to the table. He smiled at Harry and poured the boy a glass of pumpkin juice, getting a glass of wine for himself. ( How were your lessons today? ) he asked to distract himself.  
  
( Good, When you know about Snape and Neville, it's a lot funnier to watch them flirt with one another. It's also easier to tell that Neville is to distracted from looking at Snape as he walks away from him to make his potions right... ) Harry said with a chuckle. He looked at his hands to stop the feeling of regret that ran through him.  
  
( What's wrong? ) Lucius asked, concern in his icy eyes.  
  
Harry shook his head. ( Nothing...it's...well, I've disappointed you again...I know I have...) he looked up and gazed into Lucius's eyes.  
  
Lucius raised his eyebrow. ( How so? Harry, you've done nothing that would displease me in any way... ) he sent, setting down his wineglass.  
  
( I've said no again...I'm sorry...) Harry replied as he looked at his glass and casually took a sip.  
  
Lucius gave a mental sigh that he hid behind his barrier. ( Harry, I know that you're not ready. It's okay... I'll wait for you to be. It's not like I'm going anywhere unreachable in the next few years. ) he teased. ( I may be older, but I'm not too old to be virile. )  
  
( I don't think you'll ever be too old...) Harry sent with a laugh as he looked down at their dinner. ( This looks lovely...)  
  
( Thank you... I had it shipped from the Manor kitchens. ) he said, eating a small bite of his roast lamb. ( My cook is excellent. )  
  
Harry smiled and ate slowly. ( I can tell...)  
  
Lucius nodded and continued eating. He hid his emotions behind the barrier that he'd erected in his mind so that Harry wouldn't feel his frustration or his sense of deep longing. He was a passionate man by nature, and having to wait was very unusual. He contemplated many things, occasionally letting a small piece of information slip through his barrier about his business or about the Manor.  
  
"You're hiding from me...I know you are..." Harry hissed and smiled at Lucius. The eyes of the snake he wore around his neck glowed slightly and Harry was slammed with all of Lucius's feelings at once. All of the longing, the passion, the pain of not being able to touch him as he liked. But also the good emotions. The warmth, the patience, the unyielding, unconditional love that went along with all of it.  
  
Lucius glared at the snake and slammed his mind shut like a steel door, closing everything off. "Some things are too much..." he said, noting the pale, pained look of Harry's face. He slowly eased open his mind to re- connect with his soul mate. ( Are you alright? ) he asked quietly, knowing the boy probably had a pounding headache.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and nodded as he got up and moved to Lucius's side. ( I'm alright...) He leaned down and kissed the older blonde softly. ( I'm just fine...) he responded softly.  
  
Lucius nodded and smiled at the boy. "Would you like some desert?" he asked, motioning to two silver covered objects. He gently cupped Harry's cheek, smiling at it's softness. 'He doesn't even shave yet...' he thought, mentally shaking his head behind his barrier. 'It makes me feel like such a lecher...'  
  
Harry nodded and moved his chair as that he was right next to Lucius. ( What did you make us for desert? )  
  
Lucius smiled. "I believe that it's cherry pie ala mode..." he said, placing the covered dishes in front of them. He lifted the covers and smiled. "Ah... I know cook so very well..."  
  
( It looks good... )Harry said as he picked up his spoon and began to eat.  
  
Lucius gently lowered Harry's arm to the table and kissed him. He lifted his own fork to the boy's lips, wanting to do this one thing for him. ( I do believe that you taste better than any desert, love. ) he said, sending an image of himself devouring a cake with Harry's features.  
  
Harry's musical laughed floated through both of their minds as he took the fork into his mouth and pulled away, taking the pie with him. ( That is a very disturbing image my love...)  
  
( Well... How about this one instead? ) he asked, sending the boy an image of himself trailing hot kisses down Harry's naked body. Along with the image, he sent a jolt of lust and desire that had been stirring in him all day. He was careful not to send for very long, and shut off his feelings quickly.  
  
Harry took the offered pie again and smiled at him in a loving manner. ( But what does that have to do with food? )  
  
Lucius smiled wolfishly as he sent the image of Harry climaxing. He was drinking the boy's essence, stroking his slender body. Harry was writhing with pleasure and moaning Lucius's name. ( That, my love, is what it has to do with food. ) he said, raising one eyebrow.  
  
Harry thought for a moment and rose his eyebrow as well. (... Lucius...I love you...) He said calmly as he continued to eat.  
  
Lucius shook his head and went back to eating, turning his mind away from the erotic thoughts running through his mind. He was going to get the papers for his divorce tomorrow, and he thought about how he was going to enjoy being able to go home and not seeing his money wasted on Narcissa's stupid parties and balls. He carefully blocked out his mental rant about how he disliked the woman from Harry.  
  
( You know, I don't mind hearing about your problems, you can talk to me about it if you like...) Harry said as he picked up his spoon again.  
  
( It's an old problem... and one soon to be gone. ) he replied, leaning back in his chair and staring at the fire.  
  
( You sure do like to keep the rumor mill turning...) Harry replied as he set his spoon down and looked at the blonde man. ( Tell me, why did you marry her if you didn't love her? ) he asked softly.  
  
( We were betrothed. I was young, and still under the impression that I could make it work. When we got to the ceremony, My soul refused to bond to hers... I think deep down I knew it couldn't work and didn't want to be that close to someone that I couldn't love. She's cold and inflexible. I don't like her policies, or her attitude toward life. I was only allowed to meet her once before the ceremony, but I didn't like what I saw. ) He replied absently, staring into the flames like they held the answer to all of his problems.  
  
Harry was quite for a moment and looked over to the dancing flames. ( I thought Narcisa was a Ravenclaw here at Hogwarts...) he said.  
  
( That's why I never met her. She was too obvious about her loyalties. She wasn't cunning or sly. She had no finesse, no passion about life. Just her love of Tom Riddle... ) He replied, sighing softly. ( I wish she could've blighted his life and not mine... )  
  
Harry chuckled. ( Ah yes, I remember Tom quite well...he was a very handsome boy...tall...dark...great body...lovely voice...)  
  
Lucius made a face. ( You obviously never heard a word the boy said. He was only ever matched by Phinius Nigelius in his self absorption. Besides, he had crooked teeth. ) Lucius replied, shrugging.  
  
( Oh I heard every word he said...even the parts about killing me...it was very unwelcome...) He glared at Lucius. ( I never did thank you for that set of mental scaring...)  
  
Lucius rose an eyebrow. "That wasn't me. That was Narcisa," he said, scowling slightly. "I took the heat for that one at work, too."  
  
( She looks amazingly like a man...) Harry said with a smile. ( But it was most likely Polly juice...I learned how to make that in second year...)  
  
( Yes, Draco told me about that... You can even ask him if you want. He was with the woman that day. ) He sent, tapping his fingertips against each other above his lap.  
  
( That's alright... we will get there one day...) Harry replied softly. ( I'm sorry she brought such troubles into your life... )  
  
Lucius shook his head. "She gave me Draco... that's all that I really wanted from a marriage to her... Hopefully I get a child from our union also that I can love just as much..." he said, smiling over at Harry. "Maybe a beautiful little girl..."  
  
( We can have children? ) Harry asked in amazement as he turned to look at his soul mate.  
  
( If you want them. ) Lucius replied. ( I've always wanted more children. I love Draco deeply, but I've wanted at least two for as long as I can remember...)  
  
Harry leaned back and thought about the prospect for a few moments. Children...a thought that had left his mind the moment he realized he was gay at the end of fourth year. He had always wanted children. People who would love him with out petty conditions and reasons, but would simply love him for just being around.  
  
After a few moment he started to try and picture his children with Lucius. Lucius's white blonde hair and height with Harry's seeker build and dazzling green eyes. It was an image he decided he liked. He looked over and smiled at the older man.  
  
Lucius pulled Harry onto his lap and stroked the boy's hair. "Is that a yes?" he whispered, kissing his neck softly.  
  
( One day...I promise you that...) Harry sent softly, laying his head on Lucius's shoulder and sighing.  
  
Lucius smiled. ( I believe that I'm going to have a wonderful life with you... ) he said, smiling and stroking Harry's arm. ( I'm going to enjoy this...)  
  
Harry nuzzled into Lucius's embrace and sighed when the clock chimed eleven. ( I should be going back to my rooms...it's way past curfew...)  
  
( Stay with me? ) he said softly, not wanting to let the boy go. ( I promise just to hold you... I won't actually do anything to you without your consent... )  
  
( I would my love, I would, but then that would raise questions from my house mates that I'm not capable of answering...) He sighed and placed his hand on the other side of Lucius's chest. ( On the weekend...Friday perhaps, when I can stay and not wake up until your arms leave me, but tonight I must go back...)  
  
Lucius nodded and sighed. ( Alright... Safe journey, my love. ) he said, kissing Harry softly.  
  
Harry nodded and pulled out a black piece of folded parchment and kissed Lucius softly before he began to leave. ( Good night my dear...)  
  
Lucius stood and gathered Harry into his arms, kissing him again passionately. He allowed his full desire and love to flood over the boy, letting Harry know that he loved and cherished the boy far more than he had ever been loved before. ( I love you... good night... ) he whispered, his mouth still tasting and taking the boy's with a hungry, fiery passion.  
  
( With you kiss still in my mind it will be...) Harry sent, placing the parchment on the table and bringing his hands up to pull Lucius to him tighter.  
  
Lucius pressed the boy's body against his own, fitting the shorter wizard perfectly to him. His desire increased, swamping them both in waves more powerful than anything the Earth had ever created. ( I sincerely hope so... ) he sent, his hands sliding over the boy's robes to explore his firm body.  
  
( Oh trust me, could take my mind from this...) Harry said softly as he seemed to melt into the older man. ( Tell me...are we going to try for the desk again or do we get a bed this time? ) Harry asked with a chuckle.  
  
(edited)  
  
( I love you too...) He replied, kissing him back with a sigh. ( I hope no one heard that...) he blushed softly.  
  
( I believe that Draco, Duddly, Piers, and Neville heard you loud and clear... I'd be more than happy to continue giving you lessons on how to be more private... ) he said with a gently smile. He stroked Harry's leg gently, wanting to have the boy in his bed all night even more then.  
  
( I would love to Luc, but I think it would be best if I left before anything else...undeniably pleasurable happens...or before I surrender to you fully and we have a mess of trouble on our hands...) He said as he looked up into Lucius's eyes.  
  
Lucius nodded. ( It would be best...) He kissed Harry again and lifted him off the desk. 'I can't wait for the holidays...' he thought, kissing Harry again as he led him to the door. He carefully shielded his desire and frustration from the boy. ( Good night. )  
  
Harry smiled and waved as he made his way back to his common rooms. When he arrived the fat lady rose her eyebrow at him. "Have you forgotten the password again dear?"  
  
Harry shook his head. ( Neville...I need help...I can't get in...)  
  
( I.... Mmm... I'm not... ah... oh god.... I'm not in the dorm... Oh god... yes...) came Neville's moaned reply.  
  
Harry paused and shook his head. ( Oh Merlin I didn't need to hear that...)  
  
( S- oh god... Sorry Harry... mmm... ) Neville replied.  
  
( Is there something wrong, love? ) Lucius asked as he stepped into the shower.  
  
( I just heard Neville having sex with Severus and I can't get into my common room...) He sent, shivering at the mental image that flashed though his mind.  
  
Lucius shuddered. ( No sharing, please... Would you like to come back to my room? We could get Dumbledore to fix the portrait in the morning... ) He said, sending Harry the image of the two of them curled up together on his large bed.  
  
Harry smiled and nodded. ( Alright, sounds like a plan...) He said as he turned around to go back.  
  
Lucius smiled softly and turned on the water. ( Just come in and sit down when you get here... I'm in the shower. ) He said, sending warmth and love to his soul mate.  
  
Harry smiled and waved to Seamus and Dean as he walked past them. He walked though the hallways and up the stairs until he reached the snake. "Open please..." He hissed.  
  
Lucius heard the door open and rinsed out his hair. He stepped out of the shower and smiled at Harry. "Are you ready for bed?" he asked, putting his hair up in a towel and walking out, leaving the rest of his body uncovered.  
  
Harry blushed and looked down. ( Cloths...) He said softly as he tried to fight down the blush that was slowly brightening his face.  
  
( I haven't worn clothes to bed since I was your age, love. ) he said, tilting Harry's chin up so he could look into the boy's eyes. ( The night that I slept in your bed I was only wearing one thin robe...)  
  
"oh..." Harry hissed softly, looking up to meet Lucius's eyes, "Bed then..." He said, to distracted by Lucius's body to concentrate.  
  
Lucius took down his hair and brushed it out. He kissed Harry softly and led him over to a large canopy bed with silver hangings. ( I promise I won't take you... ) He teased, sending Harry the image of a large wolf with his face on it drooling over him in a red cloak.  
  
Harry laughed at the image and took off his robe and tie before slipping off his shoes and paused before taking off his shirt and pants. "ok....I know you won't..."  
  
Lucius slipped his arms around the boy's waist from behind. ( I'd never do anything that you don't want to do, Harry... ) he said, kissing the boy's smooth neck gently.  
  
( I know my love...I know...) He sent as he sat on the bed and yawned. ( Hold me...)  
  
Lucius laid down on the bed and pulled Harry into his arms, wrapping his long, graceful body around the boy's protectively. He pulled the comforter over them and waved his hand, closing the curtains and dimming the lights. He kissed Harry gently. ( Good night, my beautiful one... ) he said, sending warmth to his soul mate.  
  
( Good night...) He whispered yawning softly. "My mate..."  
  
Lucius woke up the next morning, feeling Harry's slim body next to his. He was too tired to bring up his mental barrier to shield Harry. 'I wish that I could make love to him... he's the most beautiful, wonderful creature on the face of the planet...' he thought, feeling his blood grow hotter and hotter by the second as his body began to ache for the boy.  
  
Harry stretched slightly and turned to bury his face in Lucius's chest.  
  
Lucius groaned slightly and held Harry closer. "Harry..." he said, voice hoarse. "You might want to leave the bed..."  
  
"But I don't want to get up yet..." Harry said as he sent Lucius a picture of a ice cube and began to fall back into a deep sleep.  
  
Lucius moaned again and quickly pulled away from the boy. He sat on the edge of the bed and calmed himself, trying to get a hold of his body. He stood and went to the bathroom and began to shower, shielding his mind from everything.  
  
Harry frowned when he woke up and didn't hear the familiar presence of Lucius in his mind. He looked around and saw the steam from the bathroom and heard the water. 'Oh, shower...'  
  
When Lucius finished his shower, he brushed his teeth and walked out of the bathroom and over to his wardrobe, yawning slightly and keeping his desires at bay by not looking at Harry. ( You, my dear, are far too kissable this morning... ) he sent, reopening their link a fraction.  
  
( Then come kiss me...) He said softly and he stood and stretched and moved to the bathroom.  
  
Lucius pulled the boy into his arms and kissed him fiercely, slipping one arm around Harry's waist and cupping the back of his head and holding his head still. He ravished the boy's mouth and then released. He turned back to his wardrobe as if nothing happened. ( Should I wear the silver or blue tie? ) he sent, feeling Harry's desire through his link and smiling.  
  
Harry took a step back and breathed deeply before walking into the bathroom with out saying a word. 'Wow...'  
  
( Blue or silver? ) Lucius asked again, dressing except for his tie.  
  
( Um...gold...) He said absently as he got into the shower and turned on the water.  
  
Lucius stick his head in and nipped at Harry's nipple. ( That's not funny, love... ) he said, grinning and getting out of the shower.  
  
( Why? I was serious...) He said with a laugh as he took his hair down and smiled into the water.  
  
( I look horrible in gold. It's one color that I don't like wearing. ) Lucius replied. He grabbed the silver tie and put it on, knotting it. He closed the wardrobe and tapped it with his wand. He opened it again and pulled out an outfit for Harry. ( Hurry, now... we have to go see the head master this morning... )  
  
( Yes, yes, I know...) He responded, smiling softly and turning off the water when he was done.  
  
Lucius sat in a chair near the fire, looking over some of the papers that he needed to grade. 'Well, there goes Mr. Thomas's grade...' he thought, marking an F on the paper.  
  
Harry quickly got dressed and moved over to stand behind Lucius's chair as he began to brush and braid his hair. ( Poor Dean...)  
  
Lucius shrugged and pulled out another essay. He graded it quickly, eyes skimming over the paper and marking all the mistakes. He gave the person a C, and put that essay away. ( Ready? ) he asked, looking up at Harry and smiling.  
  
Harry nodded. ( Not really, but It will be ok...)  
  
Lucius stood and kissed Harry softly, sending him waves of reassurance. ( No matter what happens, I will always love you and be there for you... ) he said, stroking Harry's still wet hair gently. He led Harry down the various corridors to the stone gargoyle. "Blood pop," he said, holding Harry's hand gently.  
  
The gargoyle opened and Lucius led his soul mate up the stairs.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," he said, never releasing Harry's hand.  
  
"Come in...Come in..." A loony old voice called as he crashes emitted from his office. "Marvelous!" came the elderly voice.  
  
Lucius walked in and looked around. "Professor Dumbledore, Mr. Potter and myself have an announcement for you," he said, giving the boy's hand a gentle squeeze.  
  
"Mated...yes, yes, I know..." He chuckled and tottered around the room with a muggle hair dryer randomly turning it on and blowing papers and small objects around his room. "There isn't much these ears don't hear..."  
  
"Then it's fine with you that I keep him in my room and consummate the bond?" Lucius said, smiling at Harry wickedly and sending him a picture of the wolf again.  
  
Dumbledore looked at them and spotted Harry's wet hair. "Harry my boy, come here..."  
  
Harry nodded and squeezed Lucius's hand and walked over to the elderly grandfather figure. He laughed when he turned on the hair dryer.  
  
"Harry, take down your hair...it will never dry properly..."  
  
Harry laughed and took down his hair for the old man. The hair dryer unraveled his hair and began to blow it to and fro. Harry laughed.  
  
"Shall I take that as a yes?" Lucius asked, smiling at his soul mate. ( I love your hair that long... ) he said, sending a jolt of lust to the boy.  
  
( I haven't cut it in some time...) Harry said with a wink when his hair was dry and once again braided.  
  
"So...Harry, why haven't you said anything...?" the old man asked as he moved back to his desk.  
  
Harry opened his mouth and began speaking, Lucius's voice accompanied him.  
  
"I was hurt when my house was bombed earlier this summer. I can't speak anything but Parsletongue now. I can communicate mentally, though. It's only with my true friends that I can talk with that way," Lucius said, speaking for his soul mate.  
  
Dumbledore blinked for a moment before nodding and looking at Harry, seemingly uncaring that Lucius was the one speaking for him. "Tell me my boy, Who was in your house when the explosions happened?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy, my cousin Duddly, Piers, and my aunt and uncle," Lucius said.  
  
"Hmm..." Dumbledore nodded absently and leaned back in his chair. "Seeing as this in a large problem...I assume you will need the portraits and...other objects...enchanted to hear you, I do believe this would be the best course..."  
  
Lucius sighed inwardly. Dumbledore still hadn't answered his question. "Professor Dumbledore, would it be permissible for Harry to stay in my room? The portrait to it has a snake that can understand him. It would save on your time," he said, slipping an arm around Harry's waist.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "All the time in the world my boy, all the time.... Now Harry, Given your situation, I will have to ask who else can here you? And what are the affects when they can't?"  
  
Harry looked over at Lucius. ( I've had enough of forcing you to talk...would you mind? )  
  
( Not at all, my love. ) Lucius said. ( It must be very draining. ) He turned to the elderly wizard. "The effects when you can't hear him are a very loud, painful sound. When you can, it just sounds like his normal voice. So far the only people who can hear him are my son, Duddly, Piers, Mr and Mrs. Dursly, Neville Longbottom, and myself," he said, holding Harry's hand tighter.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "I hope you know that yours and Harry's bond is not the normal bond...it is an ancient bond...I trust you to use it well." Wise blue eyes looked at the both of them for a long moment. "I shall inform your Head of house about your rooming change and make preparation accordingly. You shall be in the top room of the tower. I trust you'll enjoy its...small quirks..."  
  
Harry silently laughed and nodded. "Thank you..." He mouthed, squeezing Lucius's hand and standing.  
  
Lucius stood and nodded to the man. "I shall see you at breakfast, Professor," he said, leading Harry out of the man's office and down the winding staircase. ( I shall miss you in my bed, love... You're very warm at night... ) he teased, walking towards the Great Hall.  
  
( Why will you miss me? ) He asked with a laugh. ( I didn't hear him say no...)  
  
Lucius smiled and pulled Harry into a deserted classroom. He kissed the boy gently. ( Have I told you yet today how beautiful you are? ) he asked, nibbling on Harry's lips.  
  
( No, but you're action's speak loud enough...) Harry replied, kissing the taller blonde and smiling. ( Have I told you how much I love you? )  
  
"Mmm... no, but neither have I..." Lucius mumbled, slipping his tongue into the boy's mouth. ( I love you, Harry Potter, and I can't wait to call you Harry Malfoy.... )  
  
( Harry Malfoy...) Harry whispered mentally, pulling back and looking up into Lucius's eyes.  
  
( Yes, Harry Malfoy...) Lucius said, kissing Harry again and looking into his beautiful green eyes. ( Unless you want to keep your name...)  
  
( No, ) he whispered, kissing the man deeply. ( No, I like it...I like it quite a bit...)  
  
( Hey! If you two don't get down here soon, all of the good eggs will be gone. ) Piers's voice interrupted.  
  
Lucius chuckled and pulled away. ( Come on, love... ) he said, smiling gently.  
  
( Piers...I could maim you and not blink twice about it... )Harry sent as he smiled at Lucius and moved to the door.  
  
( Sorry! I didn't interrupt anything like what I heard last night, did I? ) Piers teased, grinning at his plate of eggs.  
  
Harry blushed. ( No, but if you had, Duddly would be short one lime- blonde lover...) He sent, walking into the Great Hall and scowling at Piers before moving over to sit next to Neville, ( Morning everyone! ) He chirped happily.  
  
10 pages, wow...I hope everyone liked it and hope you send lots of reviews...we have an unedited chapter for this, but it is just the scene between Harry and Lucius, nothing major. If you'd like to have this, please E-mail me and requested it.  
  
The subject name is: Silver  
  
Thank you, everyone and look for more soon   
  
Forever Loyal,  
  
Kat == and Vogel 


	15. Don\'t Speak 15

Chapter 15

Snape scowled. Neville was going back to his Grandmother's house for vacation and he'd be left without the young man for a good three weeks. The boy's parent's had died, and he wouldn't be able to comfort the boy at all. Neville would be leaving that day...

He was not happy.

When he heard Harry humming cheerfully, he growled. "Ten points from Gryffindor for Mr. Potter's humming," he said, scowling at the class.

Harry looked up and scowled. ( Sodding git...) he thought angrily, slicing his daisy root carefully.

"Forty points from Gryffindor for the insult, Potter... Care to try for fifty?" he said, moving in front of Harry's desk and scowling at him.

( Bloody prick, I haven't said a word...I can't say anything. )

He thought with a sigh as he stopped cutting and looked up at the man who was still staring at him.

( Can I help you? )

( Thirty two points for the second insult, Potter... At this rate, you'll have no points by the end of the class period. ) Snape replied, using the same mental pathway. ( You may not have said anything, but I heard it... )

( You can hear me? )

Harry asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

( Neville...make your potion explode or something...thinking of Snape as a true friend is scary...)

( Umm... he's mentally bonded to me... ) Neville replied, pouring ten drops of dragon's blood into the potion instead of the two he was supposed to.

The class evacuated quickly as the poisonous smoke poured through the classroom.

When Snape was sure that everyone was safe, he scowled. "Everyone stay here. I'm taking Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing," he said, leading Neville away.

( Have fun Nev...) Harry sent, smiling at his friend and moving over to Draco, Duddly, and Piers.

( Oh... yeah... mmm... Oh God...) came Neville's moaned reply as he was shagged by the potion's master in an abandoned classroom. ( Ah... yes Snape.... )

Draco shook his head. ( It's almost as bad as hearing you last night, Harry... ) he teased, laughing mentally as he saw the boy blush.

( Don't make me pull out the gin...I will...) Harry replied, laughing as Draco scowled at him.

( No drinking, ever again. ) Lucius replied from his classroom upstairs. ( I won't be with someone who drinks, Harry... )

Harry sighed, ( You've just taken away the best game I can think of...now what will we do in the middle of class...) He asked, taking out Draco's card and shaking his head, he could've had the boy drunk off his ass by the end of breakfast if he wanted.

( You can't drink. Draco can. I consider it a lesson in foolishness... ) Lucius replied, sending Harry an image of Draco dancing around in his Weird Sister's underwear and a lampshade.

Harry blinked and laughed. ( Oh...I haven't lost since a week into summer. And we play all the time... want to play with us? )

( No... It's undignified. ) he said, raising his chin slightly and glaring at a first year who was trying to copy off of her neighbor's paper. ( Besides, I'd win... )

( I love you Lucius...) Harry sent, laughing softly and rolling his eyes.

Lucius sent Harry the image of what the boy had looked like just as his pleasure peaked, his eyes opening wide and the soft hiss that had escaped the boy's lips. ( I love you too, Harry... ) he said, smiling slightly as he continued to grade papers.

( Sometimes I think you only love my body...) He said, frowning slightly and sniffing.

Lucius sent Harry a warm, loving feeling, allowing the boy to glimpse a small bit of the emotion that was swirling inside of him. ( I love you more than words can say, Harry. I'm just a very passionate person. That's how I show my physical love. When we're fully bonded, you'll be able to see everything... feel everything... And know how much I love you. ) he replied, slightly worried that Harry would be overwhelmed with the force of his emotions.

Harry smiled and touched his snake earring necklace and stroked it softly. ( One day soon...just be patient with me...)

Lucius sighed softly. ( I will wait for eternity for you, my love... ) he said, taking ten points from Ravenclaw and hiding his disappointment from his connected.

( I love you...) Harry sent, smiling at Snape as the man walked by and glared at him.

'If only you knew how much I loved you...' Lucius thought, shielding himself completely from everyone as despair washed over him.

Harry sighed at the end of the day. He'd gotten three detentions for not answering McGonagall when she called on him and one for running into Snape in the hallway.

Neville looked absolutely heartbroken as he moved through the portrait, watching his feet. He didn't even look up when he ran into someone. His parents were dead, and Snape wouldn't be with him for a month... It was terribly depressing.

( Neville...hey...are you ok? ) Harry asked, getting up from his game of snap with Dean and following the boy.

Ron watched after Harry and scowled at him, getting hit by Hermoine in the process. 'Why is Harry doing this...befriending Malfoy...Neville...something has to be wrong...' he thought, standing and following his friend.

When they were out of the common room and away from everyone, Neville allowed himself to cry, leaning against the wall and sobbing softly. "My parents are dead..." he cried, burying his face in his hands.

Harry stood in front of the sobbing boy and sighed. ( I'm so sorry Nev...when did they...pass on? )

( The... day before yesterday.... ) Neville sobbed, sinking to the ground. "I mean... it's not like I knew them well or anything... but I still miss them..." he cried, shaking slightly with the force of his grief. He was too upset to maintain the mental link on his side. He had to talk aloud.

( Shhh...) Harry sent, kneeling next to him and pulling his friend into a hug. ( I understand... it's alright... tell me what you remember about them? )

"Nothing really.... They were sent to St. Mungo's a while after I was born.... But I do remember my mother's voice and my father's cologne," he sniffled. ( And Snape isn't able to come with me... ) He was settling down somewhat, trying to reach out and touch the potion's master's mind. He found him asleep, and he sighed softly. "I'll miss him the most, Harry..." he said, giving another wet sigh.

Harry nodded. ( You should go to him...you shouldn't be here when the person you love is most likely in as much pain as you are at the prospect of separation...) He gently stroked Neville's back. ( I know you'll be ok Nev...and don't forget that you aren't completely away from us...you can still talk to us...)

Neville nodded, pulling away from Harry. "You're right... I'll go and see him now..." he said, moving purposefully down the corridors and through the school.

Harry smiled and stood up, blinking at Ron who was watching him.

"His dad is in the school?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow. He scowled menacingly at the boy.

Harry shook his head, moving to walk past the red head. He wanted to see his own lover. He missed Lucius.

Ron's scowl deepened and he followed the 'golden boy'. "You can't run from me forever Harry! I'll figure out what you're up to, then I'll tell Dumbledore! I swear, you'll be branded a Death Eater!" he hissed, smirking when the longhaired boy stopped and turned very slowly.

"That's right, a Death Eater...I don't think it will matter if you are one or not. All I have to do is tell Dumbledore my suspicions, and he'll search you for the mark, and if he doesn't find it, it'll be to late, the paper will already have sloshed your name over every front page in the world. I can see it now," Ron chuckled and looked up as if read a headline in front of him. "'**_Boy who Lived's Fall From Grace: Harry Potter Under You Know Who's Control_**'" He chuckled and looked back into Harry's eyes. "Beautiful isn't it?"

Harry's mind was whirling, why would Ron do this, even if he wasn't a true friend, this went beyond hatred, this was just twisted...

( Ron...Why are you doing this? Why have you suddenly closed you're heart off to our friendship? I thought we would be friends forever? )

A tear slid down Harry's cheek slowly as he wished he could talk to Ron, wished he could figure out what was wrong with him, that he could understand him.

"Why?" Ron screamed, with out knowing where Harry's voice had come from. "Because you have everything! And I have nothing! I will always have nothing. Because you threw away our friendship for Malfoy! They're **evil** Harry, but do you care? NO! All you seem to care about is money. I saw you shopping Harry, but I couldn't go in because of what I was dressed like, you didn't even wait to talk to me, you just left. Do you know how much that hurt?"

Ron wiped away tear that had sprang up and glared harder. "You used to hate your cousin, what changed? Did they suddenly bow down and kiss your feet just like everyone else in the world? Did they call you god? And what of Seamus and Neville, Are you just pretending to be their friend to. Or are you waiting for a time to drop them as well...I know you Harry. This is probably one of your stunts to make everyone go, 'ah poor Harry Potter, lost his parents and now he's lost his voice, oh no.....'"

Harry's hands shook with unsuppressed anger and Ron's last words just threw every last caution to the wind. With out warning he slammed his fist square into Ron's jaw, knocking him back a good ten feet and down the stairs, Ron falling onto his face right into the middle of the common room.

Harry heard the commotion and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. His world was in a spiral, it was a whirlwind of thoughts and feelings, different emotions and sounds.

With out warning, Harry turned and ran, not caring where he ran, he just ran. He ran down the stairs and past the gathered students, past the cries for him to stop and questions, the hands and the faces.

( They don't care! ) his mind screamed as he ran through the hallways. ( None of them do, none of them follow me, none of them care enough to, what if I want to be followed, What if I want to be gathered into a caring embrace and told that everything was going to be alright, I need that just like everyone else. I'm not a god, nor am I untouchable, I bleed just like everyone else! If I cry my tears are not holy. )

Lucius heard the loud ramblings, he heard the crying and the loud heart beat and stood from his mahogany desk, leaving scattered papers and open ink, he left it all as he felt cold whirl around him and knew that Harry was outside in the falling snow.

He quickly made his way through the corridors, linking with his Soul Mate's confused, hurt mind. ( Harry.... ) he tried, his mental voice being blocked out by the pain and anguish.

As he stepped outside, he could feel the icy wind bite at his cloaked skin and knew that his Mate must be terribly cold. Carefully, he followed the confused trail that the boy left, trying to catch him before he made it into the Forbidden Forest.

( Harry... Please, stop. ) He tried again, his voice once again being blocked by the mental confusion.

Suddenly, he saw Harry fall and ran the rest of the way, gathering the sobbing boy into his arms. "Harry!" he cried over the howling wind.

( No ! ) He screamed, a deep pain in his words. ( Why does it have to be me? Why is it always me? Does no one love me? Does no one care that I'm human, that I need people to? I'm not a martyr, I want to be normal! I'm just a boy, I'm not ready for this burden, I can't take it! )

His voice began to flicker until it couldn't be heard anymore, it just wasn't there. There was nothing, nothing at all, no emotion, no whisper, nothing, as the young boy just sobbed and eventually passed out from the stress.

Lucius stood, a slight panic rising at the emptiness that greeted him. He felt.... Alone. He wrapped the boy in his cloak, stalking back to the castle and up to the hospital wing. Anyone who got in his way was growled at as his cold ice blue eyes glared. 'Whoever hurt my Mate will die a slow, painful death,' he thought, bursting into the hospital wing and calling for Poppy.

The little plump old witch came out and immediately rushed over to Lucius's side when she saw what was in his arms.

"Oh dear, What happened Mr. Malfoy?" she asked, hurrying him over to a bed.

"He ran out into the snow. I don't know what happened....." he said, brushing a few snowflakes tenderly off the boy'' cheeks. ( Harry...) he whispered into the void that his soul encountered.

"Well, he has sever snow shock..." She said, casting heating spells and getting blankets. "Has he been eating right, do you know?"

"When I see him, he is..." he said, sitting down on a bed and holding his Mate in his arms, not caring about the sweat that broke out on his brow.

"Mmm...do you have any idea why he would be out in this weather?" She asked, tilting her head at the display, but not saying anything. "Any unusual activity with your...um...connection?"

"He panicked, I couldn't reach him through our bond, and then he blacked out," he said, looking up with his usual calm in place even though his soul was tearing apart at the loss of his Mate. He felt anger, full, hot burning anger at his Soul Mate's pain. "The only thing I could get out of the chaos was that he was angry at his house mates. Beyond that, I couldn't read anything."

Poppy nodded. "You'd best go talk to Dumbledore, he'll know what to do, I'll see if I can't wake him." She said, getting one of her 'Pepper Up' potions.

Lucius remained where he was, not moving from Harry's side. He wouldn't leave until he saw the boy's eyes open and had a firm link with his mind. His Vela nature was screaming at him to stay, not to leave his Mate's side. The overpowering urges of his people were slowly taking over his mind as he felt his fingernails lengthen to talon like proportions.

Poppy tapped her wand against Harry's temple gently. "'Enervate' " she said softly.

When Harry still didn't stir she tried again, and again...and again, and on the fifth try Harry finally opened his eyes.

"Oh...my..." Poppy said as she looked into the bottomless green pools of the motionless boy, it was if he wasn't there at all.

"Harry..." Lucius said, shaking the boy, panic overtaking his good sense. "Harry!" ( Harry! ) Lucius called, trying the reach the boy's mind in the empty void. "What happened!" he yelled at Poppy, his eyeteeth lengthening and his claws fully unleashing as his panic and anger grew.

"Mr. Malfoy please calm down, try not to over extend yourself." She said, slight panic rising in her as well. "I'm not sure what's wrong, but I'm calling for Dumbledore..."

( Harry... please don't leave me... I love you... ) he whispered, stroking the boy's face with the back of one of his talons. "Please, get Dumbledore," he said, looking up at the woman with eyes that were more Vela than human. The pupils had formed into slits that were narrowed, and their color deepened to an icy white.

Poppy nodded, rushing out of the room, moving faster than she ever had before.

Harry lay in a pool of black, darkness around him on all sides.

Sleep young master, Sleep... A soft motherly voice hissed. You need not worry, everything shall be alright, I will protect you...

"What of Lucius?" Harry asked weakly, his voice sounding very far away, as if he were speaking under water.

Fear not... the voice hissed again. I shall take care of him as well...

Harry nodded, feeling safe and warm, soothed by the gentle voice and the emptiness around him.

Lucius growled softly as Dumbledore approached the bed with his Mate sleeping on it. His wings were fully extended to hide the boy from view, and his fangs gleamed in the light of the candles illuminating the small space. A small hiss escaped him as the old man came slightly closer.

"Now, now Lucius....Just calm down..." The elderly man said softly, slowing his steps. "I just want to help him, I shall not hurt him..."

Despite his calm, Dumbledore was worried and excited all at the same time. In all of his many years, he had never seen a Male Vela , they were very rare creatures. On the other hand, he had never dealt with a condition such as this either. He was very worried about the whole affair.

Lucius backed towards the bed, a slow hiss escaping his lips as he curled his wings around the boy. "Away...." He hissed, his voice musical and compelling.

"Lucius," Dumbledore tried again. "Harry needs help, I can't do anything unless you calm down and let me near him."

Slowly, Lucius's eyes narrowed on the man that was still advancing.

'He might be able to help...' he thought, seeing nothing but gentle curiosity in the man's ancient face. He sensed nothing from Dumbledore but compassion and concern. Slowly, he lowered one wing, watching the man's every move with his talons at the ready in case he needed to defend Harry

Dumbledore moved to the boy's side and sighed. "My goodness...what has happened here..." He murmured. "He seems to have retreated with in himself," He looked up. "Harry has drawn himself inward. He will emerge when he is ready...I do not know why this would've occurred though."

"When...." Lucius asked, moving the boy into his arms with a soft rustle of his wings. He held the fragile body close, his talons gently stroking him through the clothes covering his skin. "When will he wake?"

"I cannot tell you child. You will just have to wait, and have faith that he will wake up...there is a chance he may never come out of his hiding..." Dumbledore sighed and shook his head.

A piercing, anguished cry rang through the castle as the information that his connected might never wake up reached his mind. ( Harry! ) he screamed, clutching the boy tighter to his chest. ( Harry! )

Goodness, another chapter finished, after so long! Forgive the lateness, our muses attacked us with other projects and just now received the wild wind to come back to this one. Look for other updates soon and send us mail, we love to hear from you.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read the last chapter. We love you all.

Eternally yours,

Kat and Pidge

Don't forget to review!


	16. Don't Speak 16 teaser

Chapter 16

* * *

One week passed, then two, then three, and still, Harry didn't move. Both Poppy and Dumbledore were dumbfounded. 

They tried potions and spells, both modern and ancient, they tried begging and pleading, but still nothing worked. Eventually they asked Vernon and Petunia to speak with him along with Dudley, Piers, and Draco. But even then, Harry lay perfectly still, pale as death and so stiff he looked as if he were made of wax.

Each day the group would come in and sit next to Harry's bed, Draco next to his father, Dudley next to him and Piers silently holding Dudley's hand as Petunia and Vernon sat on the other side of the bed.

In the evening Severus would come in with Seamus and Dean and they would take up positions at the foot of the bed, no one ever saying a word, no one knew quite what to say…all words seemed to have been given wings to fly and no one seemed able to catch them when they entered the Hospital wing.

Lucius didn't leave Harry's side, he didn't teach classes, he didn't go to meals, he just stayed by his mates side and waited for any sign on life other then the shallow movements of his chest.

"Father, you look as pale as Harry, won't you please eat something, you haven't eaten in days…" Draco said, trying to tempt his father with a ham and cheese sandwich.

But no matter how hard Draco tried, Lucius wouldn't touch the food, he wouldn't even look at it, he just kept pushing it away if it got to close to him and never actually took his eyes from Harry's face. It was if he wasn't even living anymore, as if he were giving up on the fact the Harry would wake up and thus, giving up on life all together.

Draco sighed as he pulled his and back and put the sandwich back on the plate that was sitting on the bed side table.

"It's no use…" he said, looking down at his feet and feeling hot tears prickle at the back of his eyes.

"Hey," a very gentle voice said as its owner picked up Draco's hand and held it firmly. "It's going to be alright, Harry as pulled though worse or, so I was told, and I know he will come around. We just have to believe in him and in how much he lovers your father…"

Draco looked over at Dudley and then to Piers who was looking at him as well and gave them both a slightly strained and more than watery smile before he let a tear slide down his cheek when he saw Lucius lean over and kiss Harry's forehead for what seemed like the millionth time in the last twenty minuets.

"It's alright Draco, we're here for you…" Piers said as he took Draco's other hand and squeezed softly.

Draco pressed his lips together as the urge to cry grew stronger and he drew a shuddering breath before nodding to both blondes and turning back to watching Harry, but never letting go of either boy's hand.

'Please Harry,' he begged silently. 'Please come back…He needs you…we all need you…'

Sealed away in his silent black obis, Harry sat in the middle of the darkness as he had for weeks, just breathing and letting the perfect calm surround him. He didn't know where he was, the beautiful voice he spoke to when he felt like talking never told him. It just said he was safe, and that was all he cared about.

"How long has it been…" Harry asked, moving until he was laying on his side and closing his eyes.

Are you feeling better my little one? asked the voice, as sweet and calm as ever…

Harry didn't saw anything for a moment, he just sat in the blackness and thought about how to answer…Was he better…he felt better…but he also felt…alone. Empty and cold, and Harry didn't like that.

"I want my mate…" He said, not saying if he were better or not, he wanted his mate.

My little one… I can feel the turmoil with in you…are you ready to go back?

Harry nodded slowly. "Even though I have these feelings in me…I know they won't go away unless I deal with the problem and stop hiding. I like it here, but I can't stay…I know I'm needed and I'm just being cowardly and selfish!"

There seemed to be a confused pause from the disembodied hiss like voice, as if it didn't understand what had just been said.

But young master…how can you call yourself selfish…when all you do is for others, you are their pillar of strength, with out you they feel as if they can't survive, at yet you never asked to be idolized. You never wanted it. How can you really say you are cowardly, when all you do is brave…

Harry sighed and sat up, running his fingers through his long bi-colored hair. " That's just it, they do depend on me, they do need me, and…" he paused, taking a breath to adjust to what he was about to say. "I need them too…. I know that now. I need them to see me, I need them to know me…not just for the person I am, but for the person I can be. Their pushing and drive is what keeps me going when I think I can't handle the world anymore. I know that my friends, true friends and not, will always be the ones to carry me though the tough times, and I will be the one to carry them…."

Harry stood and even in the darkness he seemed to lock eyes with the invisible voice. "I know who you are now, I know where I am, and I know how to leave, I know what I must do." A smile crept across his face and seemed to fill the blackness with light. "And more importantly, I know who I really am now…"

There was a small chuckle before the voice drifted though the darkness again, just as Harry was disappearing.

Yes my master, yes I believe you do…

Ok, just a teaser everyone, I need some more time to work on this chapter, I still haven't gotten a new monitor, but I decided you had all been so wonderful that I'd let you see a small glimpse of the newly re-written chapter of Don't Speak chapter 16. Look for more soon

Please Review!'

Yours,

Kat

P.S. I graduated highschool!


	17. Chapter 16 full

Chapter 16

One week passed, then two, then three, and still, Harry didn't move. Both Poppy and Dumbledore were dumbfounded.

They tried potions and spells, both modern and ancient, they tried begging and pleading, but still nothing worked. Eventually they asked Vernon and Petunia to speak with him along with Dudley, Piers, and Draco. But even then, Harry lay perfectly still, pale as death and so stiff he looked as if he were made of wax.

Each day the group would come in and sit next to Harry's bed, Draco next to his father, Dudley next to him and Piers silently holding Dudley's hand as Petunia and Vernon sat on the other side of the bed.

In the evening Severus would come in with Seamus and Dean and they would take up positions at the foot of the bed, no one ever saying a word, no one knew quite what to say…all words seemed to have been given wings to fly and no one seemed able to catch them when they entered the Hospital wing.

Lucius didn't leave Harry's side, he didn't teach classes, he didn't go to meals, he just stayed by his mates side and waited for any sign on life other then the shallow movements of his chest.

"Father, you look as pale as Harry, won't you please eat something, you haven't eaten in days…" Draco said, trying to tempt his father with a ham and cheese sandwich.

But no matter how hard Draco tried, Lucius wouldn't touch the food, he wouldn't even look at it, he just kept pushing it away if it got to close to him and never actually took his eyes from Harry's face. It was if he wasn't even living anymore, as if he were giving up on the fact the Harry would wake up and thus, giving up on life all together.

Draco sighed as he pulled his and back and put the sandwich back on the plate that was sitting on the bed side table.

"It's no use…" he said, looking down at his feet and feeling hot tears prickle at the back of his eyes.

"Hey," a very gentle voice said as its owner picked up Draco's hand and held it firmly. "It's going to be alright, Harry as pulled though worse or, so I was told, and I know he will come around. We just have to believe in him and in how much he lovers your father…"

Draco looked over at Dudley and then to Piers who was looking at him as well and gave them both a slightly strained and more than watery smile before he let a tear slide down his cheek when he saw Lucius lean over and kiss Harry's forehead for what seemed like the millionth time in the last twenty minuets.

"It's alright Draco, we're here for you…" Piers said as he took Draco's other hand and squeezed softly.

Draco pressed his lips together as the urge to cry grew stronger and he drew a shuddering breath before nodding to both blondes and turning back to watching Harry, but never letting go of either boy's hand.

'Please Harry,' he begged silently. 'Please come back…He needs you…we all need you…'

Sealed away in his silent black obis, Harry sat in the middle of the darkness as he had for weeks, just breathing and letting the perfect calm surround him. He didn't know where he was, the beautiful voice he spoke to when he felt like talking never told him. It just said he was safe, and that was all he cared about.

"How long has it been…" Harry asked, moving until he was laying on his side and closing his eyes.

Are you feeling better my little one? asked the voice, as sweet and calm as ever…

Harry didn't saw anything for a moment, he just sat in the blackness and thought about how to answer…Was he better…he felt better…but he also felt…alone. Empty and cold, and Harry didn't like that.

"I want my mate…" He said, not saying if he were better or not, he wanted his mate.

My little one… I can feel the turmoil with in you…are you ready to go back?

Harry nodded slowly. "Even though I have these feelings in me…I know they won't go away unless I deal with the problem and stop hiding. I like it here, but I can't stay…I know I'm needed and I'm just being cowardly and selfish!"

There seemed to be a confused pause from the disembodied hiss like voice, as if it didn't understand what had just been said.

But young master…how can you call yourself selfish…when all you do is for others, you are their pillar of strength, with out you they feel as if they can't survive, at yet you never asked to be idolized. You never wanted it. How can you really say you are cowardly, when all you do is brave…

Harry sighed and sat up, running his fingers through his long bi-colored hair. " That's just it, they do depend on me, they do need me, and…" he paused, taking a breath to adjust to what he was about to say. "I need them too…. I know that now. I need them to see me, I need them to know me…not just for the person I am, but for the person I can be. Their pushing and drive is what keeps me going when I think I can't handle the world anymore. I know that my friends, true friends and not, will always be the ones to carry me though the tough times, and I will be the one to carry them…."

Harry stood and even in the darkness he seemed to lock eyes with the invisible voice. "I know who you are now, I know where I am, and I know how to leave, I know what I must do." A smile crept across his face and seemed to fill the blackness with light. "And more importantly, I know who I really am now…"

There was a small chuckle before the voice drifted though the darkness again, just as Harry was disappearing.

Yes my master, yes I believe you do…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Lucius held onto his mate's body and shook him gently. "Harry….Harry I'm begging you…."

(…………ucius……………..)

Came a very soft, almost not there whisper though his mind, the tiniest tingle, but Lucius instantly pulled away from Harry and looked down at the boy in his arms.

( Harry…. back to me love….)

Again, Lucius felt a tickle at the very back of his mind and he shook Harry again.

"Wake up…Wake up Harry…"

Everyone in the room was on the edges of their seats, they had all heard the whisper and for the first time in a month they all had hope that Harry would recover.

( Lucius…my…love…)

Lucius held tighter to his mates body and lightly kissed his forehead, silently praying for him to open his eyes and smile, that's all he wanted.

Unbeknownst to him, everyone in the room had felt the same tickling, heard the same words, and everyone was on the edge of their seats, all begging for the lost friend and family member to return to them once again.

( Come on Harry, we know you can do it, come back, wake up…)

This and many thoughts like it were all shared amongst the collected group until it was just a loud mass of voices and not one could be distanced from another, accept Lucius's, he was the loudest and the clearest and Harry reached out and grabbed on to his mates mind as an anchor to pull himself from the depths of the blackness that melted away the moment he touched Lucius's consciousness.

( Lucius……)

Harry's eyes began to open as his back muscles shifted underneath Lucius's hands, sending relief and pleasure though the blonde like a tidal wave.

( Oh Harry…..thank Merlin you are back with me…)

Harry opened his eyes and instantly shut them again just as quickly, the light being to bright for his eyes to handle right away.

( Lucius…) He brought one hand up and gently ran his fingers through his mates long blonde hair, feeling it's slight icky-ness, but not caring, he was back where he belonged, truly back where he belonged.

( Everyone, thank you…)

The rest of the room nodded and silently rose, leaving one by one after giving the dark haired boy a few words and a kiss.

( Marry me Harry…) Lucius said as soon as everyone was gone and he had made sure only the two of them could hear one another.

Harry's hands stilled for a moment, unsure of what he'd just been asked.

( Please Harry, Marry me, I'll make you the happiest bride or groom or…mate in the world, I swear it!)

Harry slowly opened his eyes again, and even though the light was killing him, he wouldn't look away from the older blonde that was slightly above him.

( You…really want me to marry you….vows and all….)

Lucius nodded and took a deep breath, taking Harry's hand in his own and kissing the finger tips.

( Harold James Eugenie Evens-Potter would you do this man the honor of Marring and binding with him in every way known to the human soul?)

Harry was speechless, his eyes widened and his heart seemed stop and skip a full beat at his mates plea. Nothing could've prepared him for the emotional overflow he was encountering upon first waking.

( Lucius……….I…..I will….but you have to know…I know my place…)

Lucius, looked up at his mate and kissed him, he knew he was disgusting, unwashed and rumpled, but he didn't care, all that mattered was that Harry was with him again, and he had agreed to marry him.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

sorry everyone, writers block is killing me slowly and even though I wrote this, I know it's bad, tell me what you think, to keep or to erase and try over, only your reviews can tell me.

Yours,

Kathleen


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

o.o.o.o.o.o

From the moment Harry had awoken, to the moment he fell back asleep, Poppy had left the two alone, not wanting to disturb the newly reunited couple, but just as soon as Harry's eyes had fluttered closed Poppy descended on them like vulture on a fresh kill.

"Lucius…" She murmured softly, moving closer to the two men in slow yet determined strides.

"Lucius, you need to go back to your room…get some sleep and wash up whatever you do…for Harry's sake if not the rest of the student bodies…"

Lucius turned is soft ice blue eyes to the elderly medi-witch and nodded once before kissing his mate's hand, and gently detangling their fingers.

Poppy let out a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding until the moment her lungs gave a small tingle in protest.

Smiling she lay a hand on Lucius's arm as he passed and moved to the side of the bed and began to scan Harry's vitals and attend to his comfort, setting up spells to alert her to Harry's waking and going to do her much neglected office work.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Seamus looked over as the common room door opened and Ron Weasely, Hermione Granger, and Lavender Brown entered the common room, Lavender talking about what she'd heard from someone that heard from another person that had a friend that had told so and so about something someone else had heard about…it hurt Seamus's head to much to think about it, but his ears perked up when Harry's name was mentioned.

"…And when Angie told Silvia that Ethan and heard from David that Justin had heard those new kids talking about Harry Potter waking up…"

At those words, Seamus sat up and looked at Dean who had stopped rubbing his feet when he heard Harry's name as well.

Both had felt the small tingle in the back of there minds earlier in the day, but neither boy had heard Harry say anything, they knew that the others would tell them if Harry awoke, but obviously they had forgotten about them.

"Come on Seamus, lets go Write Neville about this… he'll want to know."

The Irish boy nodded and stood and helped Dean up from the plush red and gold velvet couch. But before they could get very far, Ron looked at the two and scowled.

"You two looked really cozy…"

Dean glanced to his boyfriend practically felt the dark feelings seeping from ever pore of Seamus's body.

Everyone in Gryffindor knew that if you were Gay, or even Bi, or even thought you might have thoughts that included another guy in a sexual way at all, you hid them very deeply within yourself or never let Ronald Weasely see them.

Most people knew what had happened to Ron's brothers and the poor pair of Hufflepuff girls that Ron had see holding hands in the hallway. That had been covered up in fifth year, no one talked of it and the Hermione had erased their memories after she had pulled Ron away from them.

Dean felt Seamus step closer to his side and bold reached out to take his lover's hand.

"So…got a problem with it…?" He asked, his voice smooth despite the slight tremble he felt in the pit of his stomach.

Seamus, for once, held his tongue…afraid for his dark skinned love.

Ron looked between the two and shook his head. "I'd watch your backs if I were you…we don't like Fags in this house…"

Seamus turned pale at the words, but glared at the red head. "You know what Weasely? We don't want to be in a house that would use that word like it was water…"

Dean wanted to tell Seamus to stop, to not say anything and for them to go on about their way, but after a few more choice words from Hermione and a particularly ugly slur from Mark Richards, a second year with dishwater blond hair and murky brown eyes and freckles, Dean stood up straighter and glared around the Common room.

Everyone was silent and staring at the unfolding scene, some had neutral expressions, others with slightly fearful expressions, others were hostile, and still some were completely agreeing with Seamus's out burst.

"You know what Ron," Dean said, putting his arm around the Irish boy's waist and scowling defiantly at the homophobic boy.

"Seamus and I have been lovers for two months, we have been dating since the end of fourth year, and we first kissed in third year…and I don't care if you know. I'm proud of my relationship, and I won't hide it anymore just because you think that we are unnatural or some how less human because we love another of our own sex."

Ron took a threatening steep towards the pair when Dean pulled out his wand and aimed it at his throat with an unwavering hand.

"If you touch us or say anything that we might interpret as a threat, we'll go to Dumbledore." Dean narrowed his eyes. "He might not have any evidence that you did anything to Harry, but we are different than him…don't push us…"

The two boys left the common room full of whispering, shocked students behind as they made there way to the Owlery.

Seamus and Dean walked in silence, each glancing at the other until they caught one another's gazes and laughed.

"Well, what a way to come out to the world…"

Dean shook his head and chuckled, taking his boyfriends hand and holding it tightly. "Yeah, but it worries me about what will happen now. I mean…it's not like people look to kindly on Gays…whether in the Magical world or the Muggle world…"

Seamus sighed and nodded but quickly smiled again. "But think about it, maybe more people will stand up to him now. He can't keep doing what he's doing…the way he's going, all the hate in him…the anger, leads straight to dark magic…"

Neither said anything the rest of the walk to the owlery, both having to much to think of and worry about to care about making idle conversation.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Neville sat at the kitchen table of his grandmothers' cozy kitchen and sighed as he adjusted his tie, his history report blurring and doubling in front of his eyes.

"God!" he growled with obvious frustration as he threw his quill down on the table and leaned back in his seat, slumping his shoulders with defeat.

"Frank….Frank baby, what is it?" Called a sweet sounding voice that belonged to a tiny bird-like woman with shock white hair.

Neville looked up and immediately went to his grandmothers' side.

"Grandma, you should be resting, like the doctor said, why are you up?" He asked, trying to steer her back to her bedroom.

"I just wanted to make you something to eat Frank…now sit down and let mummy get you something sweet…"

"Grandma, It's me, Neville…not Frank…" He said again, for what seemed like the billionth time since he'd come home, but his grandmother just gave him a vacant smile and tottered past him, babbling about how much she loved Christmas break.

Neville had long ago stopped trying to tell her that it wasn't anywhere close to Christmas and just looked after the woman that had cared for him all of his life with sad eyes.

Soon after he'd arrived nearly a month before, his grandmother began to regress into herself, refusing to accept the death of her son and his wife. She'd begun to see Neville as her late son and as much as it pained Neville to see his grandmother in such a state, he couldn't bring himself to leave her.

At a persistent tapping, Neville looked over to the window and sighed when he saw an owl he didn't recognize.

'Probably another relative wishing me their condolences and asking for a portion of the small fortune I've inherited.' He thought to himself darkly as he opened the window and accepted the large scroll the owl dropped into his hands.

Walking back to the table, he flopped onto the wooden chair and opened the letter. What he read surprised him.

_Neville_

_We are writing to tell you what's been going on here (At Hogwarts) since you left. Not a lot of it is good, so brace yourself. _

_First off, right after you left Harry fell ill, or so the rumor says, and only just woke up from a sleep that had his family practically planning his funeral._

_But he's awake now and from the few words Snape said to us when we passed him in the hall, he is doing good. _

_We are going to see him tomorrow, Snape said that Poppy is being an over protective mother hen and won't let anyone in till morning. _

_Next is that our house is quickly becoming the most hated/feared house. Very few people want to piss Ron off because of what they think he'll do to them. And not only that, but we caught him going to the girls dorms, and when we asked him about it, he said that he was going to get Hermione for a good toss. _

_Personally, I thought Hermione had better taste than that, but whatever. _

_I don't know what poison Ron has been feeding everyone, but anger and hatred seems to be running rampant…you can almost taste the bile in the aim in the common room…_

_Oh better notes, Draco, Piers, and Dudley are getting serious, Draco is still being alittle stand off-ish, not comfortable with one bloke, let alone two. _

_The Slytherins are still evil, but once you listen to them they become a great group. Seamus and myself have begun to hang out with Basil Zambini, and Draco's goons, they are actually Ravenclaw material, but neither like to show it. _

…_.well, that's about it, We are sorry about what happened, if you ever want to talk when you get back, just tell us. Linked of not, we don't care. _

_Hope you come back soon, Everyone misses you…_

_Love,_

_Seamus and Dean_

Neville re-read the letter twice and wanted to jump up and run all the way back to school if necessary, but he with a quick glance over at his grandmother who was humming softly to herself, he knew he couldn't leave.

"Frank Darling, what's wrong?" His grandmother asked, turning around, her small frail hands shaking slightly.

"Nothing Grandma…" Neville answered, his mind drifting off to think of his lover and a melancholy air settled around him. "Nothing at all…"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Dudley sat in front of the wonderfully flickering fire and cured the cold that seemed to seep though his blood.

"God, I hate it down here! " He complained, "I get that we are in the dungeons, but this is a magical school right? Can't we heat the floors or something?"

Pansy Parkinson laughed softly at the blondes grumblings. "You know, you sound like Draco when he's sick. He complains about the temperature down here as well."

Draco looked up from his Modern Runes home work and glared at the chubby girl.

"Shut up Pansy, I do not complain when I'm sick. I am simply vocal about my situation."

Pansy rolled her eyes and flicked her wand to make the room slightly warmer. "There you go Lovely," She grinned at the blood red blonde.

Dudley smiled and shifted closer to the fire. "Thanks you Pansy dear, you're so much sweeter than Draco over there how has seen me shivering all afternoon but won't do anything about it…"

Pansy giggled and went over to Millicent's side to relay what Dudley had just said about the Slytherin ice prince.

Draco, for his part, ignored the giggling girls and went back to his work, blatantly ignoring Dudley's flirting with him, which was irritating the bi-colored blond to no end.

"Alright…I get it," Dudley stood from his position on the couch and touched Draco's shoulder as he walked past him. "Night Draco…"

Draco looked up and watched the boy walk up to his dorm room and smirked to himself before going back to his report, or what everyone thought was his report.

In all actuality Draco was writing a very pointed letter to a lime blonde in Ravenclaw, it expressed a very pressing matter that was slowly becoming a distracting problem.

Smiling, Draco blew on the document and carefully folded it inside his runes book and left the common rooms, following the winding stairs up to the Slytherin Sixth year dorms.

"Alohamora…" he whispered, creeping his way into Dudley's room, slowly stripping off his robe and shoes as he went.

"Dudley…" he whispered, "Dudley darling..." he took off his tie and socks as he slowly lifted the covers and slid into the other blondes bed. "Dudley…why are you ignoring me?"

Dudley turned over and glared at Draco with eyes that both froze his insides and melted them at the same time.

"Why am I ignoring you?" He asked with a frost tone to his voice that made Draco shiver slightly. "I don't know, why do you ignore me in classes except when everyone else has left and you help me pack my books, or when you only say two or three words to me at dinner and in the common room when you sneak into my bed at night, and not for anything more than just to sleep…"

By this point Dudley was sitting up and scowling at the boy he considered to be his other third.

"And I don't even care about sleeping with you! Really I don't. I just want to hold you alittle and maybe kiss you, but you won't even let that, do you just come here to torture me?"

Draco moved to shake his head but Dudley kept talking.

"This can't go on Draco! I can't keep throwing to other half of my heart at you and have you throw it back when everyone is looking, Piers feels the same way, You can't have it both ways, I won't be your boyfriend when it's convenient for you or when no one is around. You have to choose, the worlds bias opinion or us…"

Draco sat up and stared deep into Dudley's eyes, thinking on what he was going to do. Dudley made a good point, he did refuse to acknowledge his pair when they could be seen by the world.

"Dudley…this is very new to me, but you know I like you, a lot…and I like Piers a lot…and I want to be with both of you, but," he paused again, before picking up Dudley's hand and smiling. "I'll try harder, how's that, I don't want to loose either of you."

Dudley nodded and pulled Draco to him, kissing him softly, his lips barely ghosting over his partner's lips before pulling him down onto the bed and fell asleep, his strong arms wrapped around Draco's slim body with a gentle passion.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The next day at Breakfast, the whole school was shocked to see Harry Potter awake and out of the hospital wing, he was sitting up at the Teacher's table in-between Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy, and to say Harry looked anything but slightly nervous and twitchy would have been an out right lie.

Lucius gently touched Harry's hand and leaned closer to him, as if to whisper directly into his ear, but instead kissed it.

( The moment you feel like leave just tell me, we'll leave…)

Harry smiled and sat up straighter. He loved how Lucius always said what he needed to hear, no matter the situation.

He had begged Madame Pomfrey to allow him to go down to breakfast, just to work his legs and get out of the Hospital wing for a while. With a grudging nod she let him leave with the assistance of Lucius and Snape and now he found himself feeling uneasy about facing everyone so soon.

( Remember I love you… ) Lucius murmured softly and shifted to sit straight again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hey everyone, Tell me what you think….it's been along while but this chapter is something that I pounded out after so long, I pray you like it.

Please review, I will respond to everyone, not matter how short or long

Yours,

Kat


	19. Chapter 18 interlude

Chapter18

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hey Ron, Harry's awake, ain't that great mate?" Denies Creevy asked excitedly, his bright smile dimming under the shocked and angry look that was quickly directed to the teachers' table.

"When did he wake up? Why weren't Hermione and I informed?" he asked sharply.

"Maybe because everyone with a brain knows what you did to him?" replied an Irish lilted voice answered from behind the red head.

"And Hermione, you should probably stop teach him such big words before he chokes on them…." Dean said with a chuckle, taking a bite of his bacon and standing.

"Come on Seam, we have things to do and more important people to see."

Seamus bit his lip to suppress a smile at the angry red color that rose in Ron's ears and cheeks.

o.o.o.o.o.o

"Grandma?" Neville called softly, getting up from the desk that he'd been at most of the day and walking into the kitchen where he was sure he'd find his slightly crazy, but always chipper grandmother.

"Neville dear, I'm feeling a bit tired. I think it's time for my afternoon nap. Come wake me up in time to make dinner," The little woman said, smiling warmly at her darling grandson and hugging him.

"I love you Neville, you make me so proud and happy."

Neville was surprised by his grandmother's sudden change in attitude and sanity level, but smiled anyways and hugged the tiny woman back.

"I love you too grandma, you act like you'll never see me again…"

"It's nothing dear. I just wanted you to know how much I love you, I've raised right. I never doubted that you'd make a fine wizard, Nev, not once. But it's time for you to go back to school, you have dreams and someone waiting for you."

Neville blushed at his grandma's words and nodded, he did have someone waiting for him, someone he missed very much.

"But I don't want to leave you alone Gran."

"Pish posh," she said with a dismissive wave. "I'm a strong woman baby, I don't need you worrying about me."

With another hug, she kissed her grandson on the cheek and disappeared down the hall, her body taking on a slight blue-ish tint to it as she moved.

Neville stood in the middle of the kitchen for a moment or too before he shook his head and began to follow his Gran. Something had to be wrong if she was calling him Neville and not 'Frank'.

"Gran, maybe I should stay for a bit longer, I mean-"

The brunette boy blinked when he looked around the empty room that he could've sworn his Gran had just walked into not two minuets before.

"Gran?" He called, raising his voice so that it rang through the small house. "Gran, where are you?"

The silence began to close in around the slightly panicking boy as he raced down the hall and looked into every room he came across, through the kitchen one last time, through the den, through three bedrooms, and finally, he reached the living room he almost collapsed from relief when he saw he grandmother in her favorite rocking chair with a photo album open on her lap.

"Gran, why didn't you answer me?" Neville asked, smiling softly and kneeling next to the wooden chair. "Gran?"

Reaching out a slightly shaking hand, Neville's shoulders slumped when he felt the lukewarm, rapidly cooling skin of his Grandmother's hand.

"Oh Gran…"

o.o.o.o.o.o

ok, it's VERY short, but it's just a small interlude and the next chapter will be up soon Promise.

Check out my Art at http/angelshinigami. I am going to have fan art for this fic up soon.

Love you all !

Your loyal Author,

Kat


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

888888888

"She'd been dead for hours…" Neville said into the cup of coffee he was silently crying into. "Hours…I didn't even know…hours…"

Harry gently wrapped his arms around his giving friend. It had been months since he'd seen him and they had both been through so much, but Neville's pain seemed to supersede any residual pain Harry could complain about…at least he could now be semi open with his mate, while Neville and Severus still had to hide their obvious love.

"I saw her though…she told me she was tired, was going to take a nap…for the first time since I'd gotten back, she called me Neville…"

"That was her way of telling you she was going to be ok. I mean her ghost disappeared, she is in a better place now. She wants you happy."

Neville tilted his head to the right so that he could look at his friends better. He had to admit that Dean's words made sense. His grandmother had seemed happier…saner than she had been since his parents had died.

"I know you're right, but I still blame myself for not noticing that she'd passed…"

The coffee became diluted again as tears began to slide down his red, tear stained cheeks.

Harry squeezed his friend again and tilted their heads together.

(( Humans will do extraordinary things for those they love. ))

The words were whispered, sent directly to Neville, meant for no one else but him. Harry was pleased with the odd control he'd developed since he'd woken.

(( She knew she wasn't getting any better and she wanted you to be happy. She gave up her own life so that you could regain yours. Take a deep breath and go find Severus. You've been back for more than a week and you have yet to go down and let him hold you, he is the only one that can help ease your soul deep grief.))

Neville let another sob rack though his body as he set down his mug and threw his arms around his silent friend.

"Thank you," He whispered, crying for another minuet before he stood and quickly rushed from the room in search of his moody lover.

"Whatever you said to him seemed to work Harry." Seamus said with a laugh as he watched his friend run off. "And speaking of you 'saying' something, Has anyone else noticed that Harry doesn't broadcast his thoughts to everyone anymore?"

Harry nodded and smiled at his other nodding friends. ((Seems like my coma wasn't all bad, huh?))

Seamus looked up at the staff table and shook head as he looked back down at the mute Gryffindor. "Says you. You didn't have to deal with your Male Veela mate who was 'worried', and trust me…I use that term in the lightest sense. If Dumbledore himself hadn't 'requested', again used loosely, that Lucius teach class, I don't think he would've un glued himself from your side."

With a smile, Harry looked up at his mate. The man was truly beautiful, natural white silver hair gleaming in the magical torch light, his icy, electric eyes blazing with an inner fire that burned straight into his darkest corners of his souls.

"I love you…" He mouthed, smile brightening when he saw the icy blue eyes flash.

((You tease.))

Harry winked up at his mate. ((You just seem to bring out the best in me…))

((The best you say…)) Lucius replied with a smirk.

"You know Harry…I wish Dean would look at me like that sometimes." Seamus sighed dreamily, nudging his boyfriend pointedly.

"I look at you like that," The black boy replied with a return nudge. "You just don't see it because you are usually to busy sucking away at those perpetual peppermint pops you love so much."

Harry silently chuckled at the red blush that exploded over the Irish boy's cheeks. It really was cute how much his friend's loved one another. Harry counted himself lucky to be able to see their free and easy teasing.

(( I have homework to catch up on guys.)) He sent, giving the both of them a small wave as he stood and slung his backpack over his shoulder as he left the great hall with a sigh.

((You'd think they'd cut me a break because I've been dead to the world for the last month, but no!)) He mentally grumbled, sending his complaints to his friends who were now repressing smiles and waving off weird looks from those around them.

((I'm pretty sure that's how I'm going to die. My homework 'to do' pile will just fall over on me one day and I'll die…hey. Now that I think about it, that's a great way to die. Good thing I have a divinations essay to do, might as well get that out of the way first.))

8888888888

Four hours, twelve assignments, and three paper cuts later, Harry found himself in the library trying to reach for another book embellishing the third goblin rebellion of the turn of the century.

(( I swear…)) He hissed angrily as he shifted the other six book of varying sizes and shapes in his arms so he could stretch alittle further without over balancing. (( Next bloody goblin rebellion I'll be in the middle of the battle field to beat some since into both sides! Who ever keeps repressing these stupid creatures needs to die!))

With a mental cry of triumph, Harry pulled the book down from the shelf and added it to his already large stack.

(( So what if I can't see,)) He hissed to himself softly, trying to glance around his books so that he didn't crash into anyone. (( The table isn't that far away…))

Unfortunately, the dark haired boy neglected to take into account the Murphy's law that seemed to apply directly to him and only to him. Anything that can go wrong will go wrong. He was barely six feet from the table, he could feel it, when he seemed to collide with a larger stack of books than his own that let out an oddly feminine squeak as they both crashed to the floor, books scattering everywhere.

((Oh my god, I'm so sorry!)) Harry hissed unthinkingly as he tried to gather the scattered books, despite the fact that he couldn't see them due to the fact that his glasses had been knocked off during the fall.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going, here let me help you!" The female voice chattered nervously, as she began to gather the books as well.

Harry paused at the sound of the voice, he hadn't heard it all year and he found that he missed it.

((Ginny!)) He hissed excitedly, looking up to see the red headed girl pause in mid book collection.

Ginny looked up to see exactly who she'd run into and gasped when she saw the beautiful green eyed boy she'd fallen in love with so many years ago staring back at her.

"Harry…" She breathed, letting the books she'd gathered clatter to the floor again before she stood and ran from the library with out saying another word to the boy who was still scattered over the ground.

((What in the world?)) Harry murmured to himself as he began to feel around for his missing glasses.

"Hey Harry, you ok?" Piers asked as he hurried over to help his friend, not really paying attention in his haste until he heard a very loud crunch and felt something twist and snap under his feet.

((Well…you found my glasses.)) Harry laughed softly, carefully standing and moving over to the lime blonde's side.

"Bloody hell…" Piers sighed as he leaned down and picked up the destroyed glasses from under his feet. "Hold on, I can fix this."

Harry waited for the boy to pull out his wand and repair his glasses, but as the seconds ticked by and minuets passed Piers finally looked up and blushed.

"I don't remember the charm, sorry…" He chuckled, still looking down at the disfigured glasses in his hand.

(( Oculus Repairo )) Harry hissed, flicking his wand in time with the words and smiled as he saw the blur on the peach blur twist and twine until the soft glow around it faded and Piers placed the glasses in his hands.

"Handy." He laughed as he turned his attention away from the dark haired boy to the mess on the floor. "Hey, what are you doing looking up love spells? It's not like you need the help."

Harry shook his head and flicked his wand, all of the books floating for a moment before they zoomed over to the table closest and organized themselves into two nice neat piles.

((Those aren't mine, but I think Ginny Weasley might be playing with some thing dangerous.)) Harry replied, picking up two of the books the red head had been carrying. (( **Securing the heart through the stomach: candies, cookies, and cakes** and **Make them love you with a look**, these are very dark grey books. I'm surprised they are even available to the studentbody…))

"Those might be just light enough to get through the very broad screening process, but this one isn't." Piers replied, holding up a small pink volume that had '**A picture lasts a lifetime: capturing a soul mate through photography' **scrolled across the front in gold script.

((Why would she have that book?)) He asked, staring at the small book as if it were evil objectified. ((Why would Dumbledore even have that book in the school. Restricted or not?))

Piers just shook his head and looked down at the pile of books that seemed to get darker and darker with each title. Whatever the girl Harry had bumped into had been up to wasn't harmless magic. It was pure black and filled with desperation.

"Think we should talk to Dumbledore?" He asked, looking up from the books with wide eyes.

Harry nodded slowly, looking up from the book with a sigh. ((Yeah, we should. Tell you what, take that to Dumbledore and tell him what's going on. I'm going to talk to Ron. We may not be friends anymore, but it's his little sister, he'll have to listen.))

Piers nodded, picking up the small book and the books he'd been on his way to check out as well before he smiled at his friend and went to find the headmaster, thank goodness he'd been called to the man's office a few times while Harry had been in the hospital wing.

Harry looked at his own pile of books and figured he could always gather them again, it wasn't like he wouldn't have time to write the stupid essay. Quickly sending the love books back to their collective sections, he left the library and made his way to the Gryffindor common room where he knew Ron would be.

8888888888888

"He knows," Ginny whined loudly as she huddled herself on a dusty desk of an unused classroom. "I ran into him in the library, he knows I just know it. We're finished!"

"Shut Up!" A strong female voice shouted as the owner of said voice slammed the back of her hand into the sobbing girls cheek, sending the red head to the floor with the force of the blow.

"The only reason he might even suspect what you're up to is because you panicked. But that's fine. I don't really need you anymore anyways…" The girl replied, moving over to an open window so she could see out over the castle grounds, her long black hair lightly blowing in the breeze.

"You…what?" Ginny asked, holding a hand to her rapidly swelling cheek.

"You heard me." The other girl replied, turning so she could see the shocked red head. "I don't need you anymore. I can manage on my own from here on out."

"But…but you said if I helped you that you would help me!" Ginny cried, quickly getting to her feet so she was on a better level to fight with the dark haired girl. "All those things we did! Those horrible things! I'll tell Dumbledore if you throw me away like this!"

"Things we did?" The dark haired girl asked, raising one perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "You mean things you did my dear."

Ginny made to protest but was cut off rudely as the dark haired girl continued.

"It was you who sent all those awful letters to Harry in fifth year, all those nasty gifts that made him so depressed he almost ended his own life. To bad you didn't try hard enough though." She laughed, only to laugh harder when Ginny shouted that she had only sent what the other girl had told her to send.

"Oh yes Ginny dear, you sent all those things so that dear dear Harry would turn to you in his pain and would finally see you as his pillar of strength. Look how well that turned out." She mocked. "I thought about ending our 'friendship' when I came home from winter holidays to find Harry getting better…but I knew you were still of use to me. And how useful you were this summer.

I'll admit, I was very angry when you fire called me and told me what you'd done, could've killed you really, but I figured if he died I really wouldn't care to much. Who would've thought he'd have survived such a blast, muggle explosives are powerful."

"I wasn't trying to kill Harry!" Ginny screamed.

"Oh yes, you were trying to kill the Malfoy brat who just happened to be sleeping in the same room…brilliant plan that. It was just luck that he survived…he's like a cockroach. No matter how many times you step on them seems like there is always a part still twitching. Fortunately I have a cousin that took classes at the ministry with that Polkis brat.

Making it look like a death eater attack took some quick foot work, you're lucky I pulled it off once I learned that everyone had lived.

The love sick are always the best minions. They'll do anything for those with power to achieve their hearts desire."

Ginny cried and pulled out her wand, pointing in a the dark haired girl with a shaky hand.

"Did you ever intend on helping me?" She asked, her hopes and dreams shattering before her eyes as she watched the girl's mouth twist into a mocking smile.

"Not really." She replied, pulling out her wand, casting a body binding charm in the same motion. She laughed as she watched the red headed girl fall to the floor, her face frozen in pure shock. "To tell you the truth, I'd planed on killing you all along, but I think I like this better. You take the fall and I get to try again…it's a win win for me. Wouldn't want to be you though…"

Just then the door to the classroom burst open and Dumbledore rushed in followed by McGonagall, Snape, and a group of Aruors, wands at the ready.

"Headmaster! I was looking for someplace quite to study and I found her in the middle of a spell." The dark haired girl cried, her wand still pointed at the paralyzed red head. "I stunned her because I couldn't think of any good spell that would use blood!"

The adults looked around the room and sure enough there were runes and various Latin words swirled over the floor in coagulating black smears that could only be fairy blood from the way it shimmered in the light that was now flooding in from the hall ways.

If Ginny could've screamed her innocence, she would've, but as the adults raised the lights in the room and began to gasp and whisper about dark magic, she knew there would be no point. She had been set up and there was no point in deigning that she was going to fall very hard.

"Gentlemen," Dumbledore prompted, his usually kind voice full of disappointment and sadness. "I shall call her parents and inform them to meet you at the Ministry."

With that, Ginny was released from the body bind and was taken into the custody of the Aurors. She didn't scream or fight it, she knew she wasn't going to get out of this. A silent tear streaked down her face when she saw the bundle of long blue and raven hair tied together with a emerald green ribbon.

She'd cried. She'd been so excited when she'd been able to secure the Harry's hair brush one morning. She didn't know why it was in the common room, but she didn't bother to look a gift horse in the mouth, so she'd quickly pulled out all the hair and painstakingly straighten each piece, tying them together , and placing the small prize under her pillow.

She didn't know why her prize was now lying on the ground, surrounded by pictures and other pieces of her collection, that she was sure she'd never let out from under her bed, but there they were. Looking damming and ugly to anyone else but her.

'Oh Harry…' She thought as she was pushed from the room and escorted to the headmaster's office, the magical cuffs around her wrists biting into her skin painfully. 'I wish I could've saved you. Broken that horrible spell on you. Then you'd have seen….seen that I was the only one for you…how much I love you…Oh Harry.'

The dark haired girl played her part well, blinking innocently when she was informed of what she'd 'stumbled' upon and looking properly horrified at all the right places, but inside she was smiling, practically giddy over the fact that someone had turned the little red headed mouse into the Headmaster before she'd gotten the chance, it just made her cover all the more believable.

Potter's time was fast approaching and the best thing was that he'd never see it coming.

888888888888888

At the same time as Piers was telling Dumbledore what had happened in the library, showing him the pink book unknowingly setting off preplanned events, Harry was making his way into the Gryffindor common room, spotting Ron on the couch before the fire reading a quiditch magazine, just like he knew he would.

((Ron!)) He hissed loudly, making sure his tone would startle the red head enough for him to get a word or to in before the boy began ranting at him.

Collin Creevy looked up from the tarot reading he's just laid out for his divinations homework when he saw his favorite photography subject burst into the room, he didn't even mind the hissing as he focused all his attention on the two ex- friends.

((Ron you need to go find Ginny and talk to her. She is getting into some dark magic.)) He hissed, knowing better than to try to send his thoughts to his old friend, but not knowing how else to warn him without writing out his words which took more time than he felt the shocked Ron would allow him.

At Ron's confused and rapidly reddening face, Collin decided to jump in and help translate.

"He said that Ginny is doing bad things and you need to talk her out of it." He said, smiling brightly when both boys looked over at him, one in shock and one with the same confused angry look.

"Hi Harry!" He waved, "I've been studying parsletonge since first year, knew if you knew it it would be important to know one day!"

Harry smiled at the weird boy and hurriedly explained what had happened in the library, which Collin translated to the best of his ability, to which Ron constantly interrupted and spewed foul slurs at the hissing boy.

"My sister isn't like your new friends!" He shouted. "Bet you're lying just to get more attention!"

Just then Lavender came rushing into the common room followed by Hermione and Pavartii, all of whom moved over to the couches.

"Oh my god, Ron, you'll never guess what I heard from Tomas who heard from Stephaney who heard from a friend that swears she heard from her brother, who saw it with his own eyes!?" Lavender gushed, continuing before anyone could process what she'd just said. "Tomas told me that Stephaney told him that she over heard a friends brother telling her friend that he saw your sister being led away by Aurors!"

Ron blinked once before he was up and running out of the common room, Hermione hot at his heals, Harry and Collin looking at one another for a second or two before they followed.

((Harry, What's wrong?)) Lucius asked, sensing his mates' anxiety and worry.

((Ginny was just arrested according to someone who heard from someone who was ease dropping on someone else who was telling someone else they saw it happen…)) He sent, still running after Ron who didn't even stop running when he crashed into Neville who had been on his way back to the dorms.

((Quite the information network we have here,)) Lucius commented sarcastically as he watched the red headed girl silently scowl at him from her position by Dumbledore's desk. ((She was only arrested mere moments ago. So I'm guessing you are on your way here?))

((You got it.)) Harry replied, sending a quick run down of what had happened to Neville who was now following them as well.

By the time they reached the gargoyle guarding the stair case to the Headmaster's office, everyone was slightly out of breath from the mad dashes across moving stair cases and quick maneuvering around students who Ron had either pushed out of his way or had jumped out of the way on their own when they saw the red head heading their way.

After a second of catching his breath Ron stared up at the gargoyle stupidly before he turned to the collective Gryffindors behind him.

"Anyone know the password?" He asked watching the group collectively look at one another and shake their heads.

Just as the boy was about to explode on the group, the stone statue shifted and began to move out of the way revealing a very calm McGonagall who simply looked at the group and motioned for Ron and Harry to follow her.

"Mister Weasley, Mister Potter, if you will." She said, turning back to go up the stairs once more.

Both boys followed the woman curiously, motioning for the group to stay put as they left, the gargoyle shifting back into place behind them.

The first thing that both boys heard when they arrived at the door at the top of the stairs was the voice of one very upset Molly Weasley. Both boys were very pleased that they weren't the ones being yelled at this time as they pushed open the large door.

"…on Earth was in possession of your senses, Ginerva Elisabeth Weasley? What were you thinking? Were thinking? And you Ronald Weasley!" She cried, spinning around and pinning the red head with a fierce glare. "You should've been paying more attention to your sister!"

"But Mum!" Ron shouted, his attempt to defend himself cut off by his sister's defense of herself, if it could be called that.

"I'm not a child that needs to be looked after mom!" She cried, making sure she could be heard over all the yelling her mother was doing.

"You, Ginny Weasley, are only fifteen! And from your actions it is far to clear that we should've been keeping a much closer eye on you! You'll be lucky if they don't suggest the Dementor's Kiss for this!" Molly raged, bursting into tears at the thought of one of her children being given the Kiss.

"I don't understand Mum," Ron said, moving over to hold his sobbing mother. "What has she done?"

"Miss. Weasley has confessed to a number of crimes including, but not limited to, Harassment and Murder." One of the Aurors replied, looking over at the red heads before he turned his attention to Harry, who was now seated next to Lucius, who had been called upon due to the charges being brought against the girl.

"Mister Potter, sir, we have been informed of the incident over the summer. Is there anything you would like to say to Miss. Weasley before she is taken away?"

Harry blinked and looked over at Lucius who wrapped his arms around his mates waist before he informed him of what he'd heard the red head girl confess.

Unsure of what to say, Harry simply rose a hand to his throat and looked at the girl he'd always considered a sister.

His voice…gone forever because of her stupidity and blindly vicious jealousy. He didn't know how to feel, he didn't know what to think, his mind was blank.

"Oh Harry!" Molly cried, rushing over to the boy she felt as if he'd raised, pulling the boy from Lucius's arms to wrap her own around him. "Oh god I'm so sorry!"

Harry blinked down at the woman and pat her head in a comforting gesture. It wasn't as if it were her fault that he daughter had gone insane.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hey ^_^ Any one miss me ?!?! I know I did! Hope you liked the chapter, I finally had a stroke of Genius, capital 'G' because it was just that awesome, It's taken me along time to figure out where this story was going, but now that I know I should have in completed by Christmas!!!

Review and love me!!!!

Yours, even after all this time,

Kat


End file.
